A New Life
by RiyalovesPapaya
Summary: Rosalie cheats on Emmett, for Edward. Once Emmett and Bella find out, they leave somewhere else. No one knows when they'll be coming back, not even Alice. Emmett realizes that Bella is holding off her pain to help Emmett with his pain. He starts to slowly regain himself by the help of Bella. He's very grateful, but then realizes how close he and Bella really are, more than friends.
1. The Cheaters

_**Emmett's POV**_

Today was bond to be the worst day of my eternity. Even being killed wasn't as bad as this. I didn't know why Alice had told me this, but she said I would figure it out later. I smiled at Isabella, her brown hair flowing as she walked to Edward. Rosalie sat down on my lap, and I kissed her cheek. I heard her scoff a little and look away. She's been doing this a lot lately. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I'm sure she was fine. She's been distance from me as well. I'm sure she was just in one of her little moods again. I laughed at Isabella when she literally fell into Edward's arms. The girl was clumsy. No doubt about that. I picked Rose off my lap, and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Alcohol was great, and better since Vampires couldn't get drunk. Esme and Carlisle came out of his office, I wonder what they were doing in there... if you know what I mean. I opened my mouth to say something but Carlisle stopped me, knowing what I was going to say.

"Don't even say anything Emmett. We weren't doing anything." Carlisle said.

All of us laughed. Esme rolled her eyes and walked to her flowers. Esme was a fan for roses. She had them entirely throughout the house. Just like Carlisle and his books, then there's Edward with his music lying all over his room. Then there's Alice and Rose with clothes. Jasper and I were the only one's who didn't have an obbession over something. And Isabella. She was still human, but she did move out of Charlie's house once she graduated. She decided that she'd better live here with us, as a human. Well she didn't want to be a human, we wanted to be a vampire but Edward was purposley holding it off. Why? Who knows. I turned around to find Rose missing from the couch she was just sitting in. Edward said he'll be back, and walked off somewhere. Bella stood next to me. Lately, Bella and I have been pranking each other. The last prank I did with her was get the water hose and stick it in her car. Man she mad at me. But she got me back, by lighting my clothes on fire, with me in it, and then pushed me in the small river behind the house. I was in pain but not the much. I needed to get her back, but I needed to figure out what.

"What do you plan on pranking me with next?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. But be warned." I said.

"Oh, I'm afraid." she smiled. I took a sip of my drink, then Bella laughed. "What if I told you that I told no one else to drink that?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe I peed in it." she said. I sip out the drink and looked at her, did she really? She was laughing, so I guess she did. That's... disgusting... "I'm just kidding Emmett. That would be gross but I'm surprised you fell for that. I mean, you would've tasted it by now."

"Oh haha. You're hilarious." I said. Bella laughed at me more. I narrowed my eyes, and then poured the drink on her head.

"Emmett!" she yelled.

"Payback's a bitch Bella." I fell to the floor laughing. I felt a little bad, since she now had to wash her hair. So I took her upstairs, to Edward's and now Bella's bedroom. Before we went in there, I gave her a towel. She was complaining about cold it was and that it smelt. I laughed at her a little bit more. Then I opened the door, to know what Alice was talking about. The worst day of my life, was when I find out my wife, Rosalie, was cheating on me with my brother, Edward...

I froze in the doorway, as well as Bella did. Both of our lovers, were in bed together. Rose gasped and looked at me, the words frozen in her mouth. There were a thousand things that I either wanted to do or say. But I couldn't find what to do, or say. Should I yell at them? Should I beat the hell out of Edward? Then I heard sobbing next to me. Bella was crying. She just lost Edward. And I just lost my wife. Rose started to get out of bed but I slammed the door. I turned around, and grabbed Bella's arm. I pulled her downstairs, to Alice.

"What happened?" Esme asked, noticing Bella and my anger.

"You knew." I said. I grabbed Alice.

"I didn't want to tell you, I saw that you wouldn't have believed me. So I waited for you to figure it out yourself." Alice said. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Rose and Edward were sleeping together." I barked. Esme put her hand over her mouth. Everyone froze. I pulled off my ring and threw it against the wall. I put my hands on my head, and growled. To make it worse, Ed and Rose came running down the stairs. I bit back the anger a little bit, but Bella exploded. She literally took off her shoe and threw it at them both. She cursed so many words. Edward tried to talk to her but she wouldn't stop.

"Bella please." Edward said.

"Oh shut up." I said to him. "She doesn't want to talk to you and neither do I." I slowly started to walk to him. He backed down a little, I didn't want to hurt him but I needed to. Jasper threw himself in front of me.

"You don't want to hurt him Em. You know that. Calm down, and let's talk about this." he said. Bella walked away towards the front door, she was leaving.

"No, let's not. I will never forgive either of you for this. Go to hell, both of you." I said. I walked out, following Bella, wherever she was going. Bella walked to her car, crying as hard as possible. The reason why I was going with her, was because one, I wanted to get out of that damned house. And two, I had a feeling she was going to hurt herself. I sat in the passenger seat, and she got in the drivers seat.

"Just get us out of here." I whispered. "I don't want to be here." Bella nodded a little and we left. Where were we going? I didn't even know. I knew she wasn't going to Charlie's. He'd probably try and kill Edward. I saw Bella rip off her necklace Edward gave her. It was a gift for her and she threw it out the window. I laughed a little, trying to lighten her up a bit. She squeezed the steering wheel and shook herself. She was angry, as well as I was.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I shrugged. So we just drove east. Not stopping, not talking. The radio was on and I kept switching the station everytime a stupid love song came on. I finally, I hit the radio, it was forever broken. As I was...

"I'll replace that." I whispered. Bella didn't say anything. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. My wife, that I've been married to for more than 90 years, cheats on me. How can someone tell me it's going to be alright? I heard Bella breathe deeply and she looked at me. It looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't crying anymore. Her eyes were red now. Bella then grabbed my hand and placed our hands on the steering wheel. Finally, I broke down. Even though tears weren't real for vampires, I felt them. I sobbed and sobbed. Bella patted my back, still not saying a word. I couldn't stop sobbing. It hurt. My wife, hurt me... I always loved her, and she leaves me like this. What did I possibly do wrong?

"We're going to Colorado. I have family down there. We can stay with them for awhile." Bella said. I nodded, still sobbing. Bella, thanks for being such a friend. You're all I have right now...


	2. More than Friends

_**Isabella's POV**_

Emmett was so upset. It's been four hours, since we've left his house. Once it hit the fourth hour, he started to sob, after I grabbed his hand. He's been doing this for 30 minutes straight. And I couldn't feel but bad for him. He was hurting, and I couldn't do anything about it. I immediately froze once I saw Edward and Rosalie. Without even hesitation, I cried right then and there. I knew that our relationship was no more. Emmett knew that as well, for his old love. It became silent in the car, and I looked over. Emmett's head was still lying on the dashboard. Thinking that he was embarrassed by his non-stop sobbing, I patted his back and told him it was okay to cry. There was no need to hide it. Emmett then sat up and looked at me. Edward broke up with me before, when he left since Jasper almost killed me at my birthday party. I did exactly what Emmett did, and cry. My depression grew over me, and I just sat there, not knowing what to do next. Finally, I found a new friend, Jacob Black and he made me happy all over again. That's what Emmett needed, was a friend. I wasn't worried about myself too much. Emmett was married for a very, very long time, and he just lost that. I was with Edward for awhile, but not compared to Em and Rose. I wanted to fix him. I wanted him to know that things will get better and you'll find someone else to spend eternity with. I was a little glad Emmett came with me. I wanted to help and he needed it.

I got off the freeway, to get some gas. I was running low, and I was a bit hungry. We weren't close to Colorado, so I decided we would go to a hotel or something for the night. I didn't want to drive and I didn't want Emmett to drive.

"How to do you say we call it a day, and rent a hotel room?" I asked.

"That's fine. How much money do you have on you?" he asked.

"None, but I have Ed-... his credit card." I said. He wouldn't mind...

Emmett nodded and laid his head back on the dashboard. I sighed and walked to the passenger side of my truck. I opened the door, and hugged Emmett. He didn't say anything, but his sobbing did start up again. I rocked myself back and forth, trying to comfort him. I didn't want to show him that I was crying. It would make him feel worse, and he wouldn't get anywhere with his pain. So I sucked it in, and told him it was going to be okay. I let him go, and closed his door. I ran inside, to get something to eat and came back out. Emmett still hasn't moved. I pulled out the gas nozzle and got in. Emmett was looking down now, not moving. I put my hand on his leg, and turned on the car.

We reached a decent hotel. 35 dollars for the night, it wasn't bad. There was one bed, a tv, a bathroom. I didn't need much. Just the basics. Once we got in, Emmett went straight for the bed. **(Note: In this story, vampires sleep)** I didn't know if he was comfortable with me laying next to him. There wasn't a couch in here, and I didn't want either of us sleeping somewhere else rather than a bed. Emmett let out a deep sigh, and put his face in the pillow. I sat on the other side of the bed, eating my food. I put my food down, and grabbed Emmett's foot. He didn't say anything, but probably thinking that I was crazy. I untied both of his shoelaces and put the shoes on the floor. I pulled the blanket from under him, which was hard since he was too heartbroken to move, and laid it on top of him. His head turned towards me, with questioning eyes. I needed to take care of him. I got inside the blanket and scooted myself closer to him. I looked into his eyes, still seeing the pain that settled there. I turned on my back, and cut the tv on. I couldn't do this silence. It was killing me. I sat up and took off my own shoes, completely forgetting about them. I felt something cold touch my side. Emmett's hand was tugging at my shirt. Not knowing what he wanted, I laid back down, and put my face 3 inches away from his. We looked at each other for awhile. The awkwardness I felt in the both of us. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and I waited. I wanted him to fall asleep first. Just so I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid with himself. After 5 awkward minutes, he fell asleep. Then after awhile, I fell asleep myself.

In the morning, Emmett just laying in bed with me, he was HOLDING me. I didn't know if I should've moved or stayed there. I turned my head, and he was still sleeping. Maybe he didn't mean to hold me. Maybe it was thing he did with Rose... I shook the thought out of my head. Poor Emmett. My phone started to ring, and we both jumped up. Emmett noticed what he was doing and yanked his arm back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing that." he said.

"It's okay." I said. "I don't mind." I actually did. But I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Drive more. We'll reach it there today. The weather is cold, and the sun is barely out at the time, so you're good." I said. Emmett nodded, putting another awkward silence between us. Surprisingly, Emmett leaned over and kissed my cheek. Something that was totally uncalled for.

"Thanks Isabella. You've been helping for the past day. It's nice to know my friend cares." he said. I smiled a little.

"You're welcome." I said. "But, this doesn't mean that I won't prank you."

"Really?" he said. I nodded. "Bring it on, sweet cakes." I hated it when Emmett called me that, sweet cakes. It means he's talking about my butt. It took me a long time to figure out why he kept calling me that. And I always turn red when he says that. That's exactly what I did. I grabbed the pillow, and threw it at his face. He laughed and hit me with the pillow. It sucks because I'm human and I was bound to lose. Emmett then started to tickle me. I was screaming for him to stop, then he pinned my arms down.

"So not fair. You're stronger than me." I said. Emmett smiled, well a little bit, then leaned down. HE KISSED ME! It was more of a peck, but still. It's only been so many hours, and he kisses me. I froze, not knowing how to react to that. Emmett sighed and let go of me. He grabbed his shoes, then said we should leave. I didn't say anything and started to get ready myself. There was another set of awkwardness. And I knew he wasn't going to talk about it with me. Him kissing me means that he was getting over his wife, good. But why did he have to do it so early? I pulled on my jacket and we headed out to the car. The elevator down was still so awkward. Only because it was cramped and I was slightly pushed into Emmett. My face was inches from his chest and it was even more awkward since we hit every floor trying to go down. Five more floors to go... I looked up at Emmett's face, to see him boring his eyes into mine. After awhile, he looked away. Then I risked it, I put my arms in his jacket, and wrapped him around his waist. I merely hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me, then we both let go once we reach the main lobby. We walked to the car, and got in.

"You need a new car." he said. I looked at him. Edward bought me a new car, but it was a gift from him to me. And I refused to sit in it. "Why didn't we take my car?"

"Well, I didn't know you were coming with me. And it was the first car I saw. I'm starting to regret not taking my other car." I said. My orange truck wasn't going to be coming back home with me. There was no way it would make it back. Edward got me a Chrysler 300. In red. I should've taken that. I looked at Emmett.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. It was a question that should have been waited to be asked. But I wanted to know. Isabella you're an idiot...

"Because... I... don't know. Did you not like it?" he asked.

"I liked it. I just thought it was so soon for you. It hasn't been a day." I said. Emmett smiled at me. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's nice to know that you liked it." he said. I turned red and started driving.

Since Emmett decided to break my radio, the car was silent and I hated it. Emmett was continously looking outside the window, and well I was driving. We were going to my grandmother's house. Charlie's mom. She hasn't seen me for awhile, so I thought it would be nice to see her. I heard there was going to be a family reunion, but that was next week. I was going with Charlie and Edward, so that she could meet him. But change of plans. Speaking of Charlie, I needed to tell him that he had to drive alone now. I felt a little bad. Well, it's better than an awkward car ride between the three of us. Thankfully, Charlie called me an hour later.

_"Hello?" I answered.  
"Where are you? I heard what happened. With you and Edward. Carlisle and Esme are looking for you two." Charlie said.  
"I'm actually on my way to G-Ma's house... In Colorado. Where are you?" I asked.  
"Thankfully, I'm already at G-Ma's house. She called me two days ago, asking if I could come earlier. I forgot to tell you that you had to drive with... you know who. Is Emmett with you?"  
"Yes. He's with me. He wanted to get away." I said.  
"Good, because I don't want you driving alone." he said. "Call me when you get near G-Ma's house."  
"Alright bye." I said and hung up._

"We're going to your grandmother's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No." He said. I shrugged. It was better than home. Emmett leaned over in his seat, to my seat. He laid his head down on my lap. Then he grabbed my hand and put it on his cheek and closed his eyes.

"You make me comfortable, Bella. It relaxes me." he admitted. Good, it's what he needs. Emmett and I drove in silence again. I wanted to make conversation with him, but I was too afraid to start anything with him. I giggled a little, when I thought of an old prank Emmett pulled on me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just remembering when you put me on the roof, and it started raining. Man, I was so mad at you." I said. I felt Emmett smile, and he laughed.

"Only because you did the same thing to me." he said.

"I had to. You're a vampire, and I'm a human. There's only so much I can do." I said.

"That's very true. I love my advantage." he said. We both chuckled. Emmett rolled onto his back and looked at me. "You're a very sweet girl, sweet cakes." I turned red.

"Thanks. And stop calling me sweet cakes." I said. Emmett sat up and got back into his seat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. "What's on you mind? You can tell me Emmett. No one here is going to judge you."

"Well, I feel kind of bad. I left the others all because of... those _two. _They probably don't know when I'll be coming back but the thing is, I don't want to go back." he said. "I want you and I to stay away." I gasped a little. He wanted both of us to stay away. Together... I wouldn't allow Emmett to stay away from his family. I wanted him to go back, so he could easily confront Rose and Ed, but in a easy way, not to the point of killing both of them.

"You cannot leave your family. As much as I want you to be happy, you can be happy with those two around. You can." I said. "Listen, you and I will stay away as long as I want. Once I see your better, I'm taking you back home."

"But what if I wanted you to stay? Would you?" he asked. Me, stay with Emmett. Was he... in love with me?

"Then I'll stay." I whispered. What were the possibilities of Emmett being in love with me? We hung out a lot. We were best friends. Did he want more than that? Did I want more than that? Emmett was a fun guy, something that I loved about him. God, he was handsome as well. So then it was true, I had an attraction for Emmett. But neither of us expressed that, for when we were already taken by other people. Is it possible that Emmett and I were better off together? And that Edward and Rosalie were better together?


	3. Colorado

_**Emmett's** **POV**_

After admitting to Isabella that she was good company, she was silent. Thinking about all the possibilities to why this could have happened. I was humming a song, I sort of regretted breaking the radio. It was too silent in the car. And awkward. This morning, I woke up with Isabella in my arms. I was mad at myself. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. But then we started playing with each other, and I kissed her. Bella was warm, inside and out. I liked her warmth. I liked that she was putting herself off for me. Yes, I could tell that she was doing that. She tried not to cry when we were at the gas station. I smiled, thanking Bella silently. Her brown eyes were focused on the road, and many other things. Last night, when she laid with me and put her hand on my cheek, I felt a little better. Rose never comforted me like that. Not even when we were on our honeymoon for the first time. Sure, we cuddle together, but I'm talking about comforting me. She especially didn't do it the time I most needed her. And that was when I found out that my family generation has finally died out, which ended with my brother. Rose only told me that I'll get better with people dying. I frowned, at her and at myself. Why was I thinking about this now? If I wanted to complain about it and cry over I would talk to Bella. After all of these years, a woman, who's a friend of mine, not my wife, actually takes care of me. I'm not saying Esme, or Alice wouldn't do that, I just didn't want them be in between Rose and I. Rose was family with those two, with means Alice and Esme wouldn't talk bad about her. Now, Bella wouldn't talk bad about her until she knew I was ready. Rose and Bella didn't have a friendly relationship, like I always wanted them to. Only because Rose was very snobby with who she wanted to talk to. Bella was not one of those people, only because she was human. Something Rose always wanted. I sighed, realizing who I really married. I was blinded by love, and it cost me. Emmett, you should have figured out who you were marrying before you jumped the gun, all because she was gorgeous. Rose was gorgeous. Blonde hair, nice eyebrows. Nice butt, for sure. I only married her because she was nice and saved me, but I married her for the wrong reasons. I should've waited. I remember Edward being there with Rose. They didn't seem fond of each other. They seemed like they hated each other and that carried on for years. Then yesterday, I see them in bed together. Which brings me to this, why would you make-out with somebody, half naked, when you know his/her wife/girlfriend or his/her husband/boyfriend is in the same place you're in? Maybe because they were too fond of each other. Cheating wasn't something that was on my list of ending a relationship. I would have never cheated on Rose. Never. I heard Bella say something, but I was too focused on my agony.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I said.

"Think out loud. I'd like to know what's going on in that head of yours." she said.

"Why?"

"So I can help you get over whatever your thinking about." she said. "I'd like to know."

"It's nothing, really." I said.

"You're not going to be able to get over her. Unless you say it out loud. I've learned it from experience." she said. Oh yeah, Edward broke up with Bella before.

"It's just, when I first saw Edward and Rosalie together, they didn't seem to like each other. And it carried on, for a long time. And then I see them... together. I just wonder, what could have possibly changed so easily between those two." I said. "But you see, once I have an enemy, they will forever be my enemy. And then I think, was Edward and Rosalie faking it? And how long have those two been cheating on us? And then I blame myself a little. When I first woke up, I saw Rose and Carlisle, they told me what I was and I was okay with it. They told me what happened and then somehow that meant I fell in love with her. I married her because she saved me. Not for my personal reasons. And I think that was the fatal mistake of my life."

"You were blinded by her savior and her love for you. That's all. Don't blame yourself. I did took Edward back because he was trying to kill himself and I didn't want that. I didn't really take him back because I absolutely needed him. I did it because I wanted him safe. And then our relationship started to build up again. Anyways, everyone does that. They go with you because they did something for you or you want them safe. That's what love does to you Emmett, it changes you and blocks you from what's really inside that person." she said. "So don't ever blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. Otherwise I would be my fault for taking him back again." I smiled at Isabella. That helped, a lot.

"Thank you, for being such a friend to me." I said. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Maybe now I can stop calling you sweet cakes, sweet cakes." Bella turned red once again. I laughed and touch her face. She was warm. Then I grabbed her hand, again, and placed it on my cheek. I closed my eyes, at the scent that now lingered on my skin. I turned my head, and kissed her palm then released her.

"How long till we get to your grandmother's house?" I asked.

"About an hour or two." she said. "Charlie's already there. He went early since she called for him to go early."

"Yeah I know. I can hear your phone conversations."

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget." she said.

"You forget that you're with a vampire?" I asked. "How is that possible?"

"Well, it's just that, I don't really see you guys as vampires. I see you as a human... with very supernatural gifts." she said. I smiled. That's the first time someone has ever told me I was human. No matter what I did.

"That's actually very sweet." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I admit something towards you? Actually no, it's too early. Nevermind."

"No, tell me. Get the things off your mind, I would really like to know what you're thinking." I said. She laughed.

"Well, when I first met you and Rose, I didn't see a connection between you two. I just thought I should let you know that." she said.

"Hmm..." I said. Not knowing what to say. "Why do you think that?"

"You were always so nice to her. And then she would push you away like garbage." she said. "I saw you give her a necklace, and she didn't even say it was gorgeous or anything. She just took it selfishly. And she'd give you a kiss and you would walk away with her. Man I hate that. It hurt to watch how she took you for nothing. She just wanted someone to keep her happy and then use them until she didn't need them anymore. And not only did that happen she goes for my boyfriend next... and goddammit I don't want that to happen to you again. I refuse for someone to take you like that. The next girl you meet, I'm talking to her first." I laughed so hard, I hadn't laughed like that when I saw sweet, little Esme push Carlisle against the wall.

"It's nice to know you care. Who knows, maybe the next girl I'm with will be totally kick-ass." I said.

"And who did you have in mind?" she asked.

"She's a brunette. Her name is Isabella Swan. I've always made fun of her last name, secretly. She's been my partner in crime ever since I've met her. And then, she's always there for me. I never told anybody this, but she's like my best friend that I've never had. Sometimes I think she's a guy." I said. "She plays video games with me. She says the most random things. We both pull pranks on each other. We laughed at the most wrong times. She's like the woman I've always wanted. Instead I chose wrong, and now I question if she thinks the same way about me." I admitted everything to her. I wanted her to know that I liked her. "Honestly, Bella, I've had this crush on you for a while now. I know this is the totally wrong moment of history but I dig you." Bella smiled and I saw a tear go down her face. Dammit, I made her cry. "I'm sorry. I should've waited to tell you that."

"No, it's okay. It's just that, no one has ever told me something like that before." she said. "I like you too Emmett. And I hope we can go beyond this. But not now of course. We both know we're still not over our exes." Bella was right about that. I was a little over Rose but not enough to start up another relationship.

"Can you grab my phone and tell Charlie we're almost there?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. "Where is it?"

"Umm.. Oh in my pocket." She giggled a little bit. "This damn truck is getting on my nerves." I looked in the rearview mirror to see a truck tailing her. I shook my head and grabbed Bella's phone.

_"Hello?" Charlie__ answered  
"Hey, it's Emmett. We are almost at the house." I said.  
"Oh, okay. How are you doing Emmett?" he asked.  
"Better. Bella's been a great help."  
"Yeah, I'm sure she is. She likes to help others."  
"I've noticed. I know it seems a little odd for me to be going to the house, rather than her alone. But I just needed to leave that house. There was no way I could stay in there. And you barely know me."  
"Oh it's fine Emmett. From what I've heard you quite the comedian."  
"From who?"  
"Bella. She talks about you a lot. And plus I'd rather you come here than Edward. I would arrest him for upsetting Bella." he said. We both laughed.  
"I'm okay with that." I said. "Alright Charlie, see you in a little while." _

I hung up and put the phone down. For the rest of the car ride, Bella and talked about her family. Everyone was going to be there, even some parts of Renee's family. They didn't mind those two divorcing. Both families really got along. Renee was going to be there herself. Apparently, Bella's Uncle Tim, just got out of jail, and Charlie was also going to be there. Bella was it was going to be the funniest thing in the world to see those two together. That's what most of the family is waiting for. Bella's Uncle John was very protective of Isabella, who was a CIA agent, and was waiting to meet Edward. Well now that there's been a change of plans, he wants to meet me now, even though Bella and I are not in a relationship... yet. From what I heard, I was sort of scared meeting him. He was all about his nieces and nephews, since he wasn't in a committed relationship with anyone. And since Bella was this sweet little dense girl, he was most protective over her. He's worse than Charlie. Bella's aunts Miranda, and Lily were always spoiling Isabella, since she was the only child. Her cousins Heather, Kyle, Peter, Amber, and Saylor were like her brothers and sisters. Even though she doesn't see them often. I could tell Bella was excited to see her family. She hasn't seen them for awhile and this wasn't her entire family. Just the ones her grandmother wanted to see. She had more family.

"So, we're in the neighborhood. You seem nervous." she said.

"Well your CIA uncle makes me nervous. What if he background checks me?" I asked.

"You do have someone that changes the vampires records, right? Otherwise, your secret would get out." she said.

"Well, yeah we do. I forget his name. He's been in the CIA for a loooong time now. The Volutri make sure that he's doing his job. By replacing old records, by new ones. How do you think we're able to migrate so easily?" I asked.

"True. No one ever told me how it works." she said. "Alright, are you ready?"

"You're making me nervous." I said. Bella laughed and we got out the car. Her grandmother's house was on a gigantic hill, overlooking the small town. The snow was a little deep, then I noticed my clothes. It wasn't winter clothing as it should've been. "We should've packed a suitcase."

"Well, I have clothes here. You should've packed a suitcase." she said. I looked at her. She was giggling. We walked towards the house. Isabella could not live here, she was slipping all over the place. So I picked her up and carried her to the porch. "Thanks. I would've died out there." I laughed at her. Bella knocked on the door. Charlie answered it.

"You guys made it." he said. He gave Bella a hug and shook my hand. "Where are your clothes Emmett?"

"I really wasn't focusing on packing while being mad. So I forgot." I said.

"Well, luckily. I think my mother has some clothes from when my brother was your age." he said. "Come on." We walked into the living room. This house was amazing. It was a damn nice house, for Colorado. It was cabin like and comfy. And I haven't even sat down yet.

"This is a nice house." I said.

"Who said that? I don't know that voice." someone said. Then Bella's grandmother came out. She had white hair, wrinkly face, she sort of resembled Isabella, if Bella were to become old one day.

"G-Ma!" Bella squealed and gave her a hug. "G-Ma, this is Emmett. Edward's brother."

"I thought I was meeting Edward." she said.

"You didn't tell her?" Bella asked Charlie. "No, Edward and I broke up."

"Ah, and so you went with his brother?" she asked.

"What? NO!"

"It's okay sweetheart. He's cute, I would've done the same thing." she said. I laughed a little and shook her hand. "Your hands are freezing sweetheart. Well wearing those clothes aren't going to keep you warm. Charlie why don't you go fetch him a blanket. I'll make you something to drink. You too Isabella." She was already walking away before I could say anything.

"She's a sweet young thing." I said.

"Oh yeah, you're older than her." Bella laughed. "But you don't look old." We sat down on the couch and Charlie came back with a blanket. I slide in it and put some of the blanket on Bella.

"Apparently I'm freezing to death." I said. Bella giggled. Mrs. Swan came back with two hot chocolates. Bella asked me if I would catch on fire, knowing that she was joking I told her yes. For a second her smile faded, but I failed by laughing.

"I would hit you, but I'd break my hand." she said. We laughed and Charlie sat with Mrs. Swan on the couch. Bella didn't tell me about her grandfather, but I didn't ask. I'll ask her later.

"So Emmett, how old are you?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"22 and still going." I said.

"Are you good at anything?" she asked.

"Engineering. I love cars."

"Oh. That's something you and my husband have in common." she said.

"Speaking of grandpa. Where is he?" Bella asked.

"He went out to the store with Tim."

"Uncle Tim's here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sadly." Charlie said. Mrs. Swan smacked his arm. Bella and I giggled.

"Sweetheart, just because I'm 76 doesn't mean I still can't spank you." she said.

"76 is a very young age Mrs. Swan." I said. Mrs. Swan giggled and I realized where Bella turns red from, her grandmother.

"I'm liking this brother. He's a keeper." Mrs. Swan said. I laughed and then Charlie turned towards Bella and I.

"Too old for you." Charlie said. I smiled. It's a little too late for that Charlie. I've already kissed your daughter. Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled something. After a while, Mr. Swan and Tim came home. This guy did seem like he just got out a prison, for robbing a bank. Bella ran up to both of them and gave them each a hug. Bella seemed to hold Uncle Tim longer, since she hasn't see him since she was little.

"Wow, you are grown." he said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you rob a bank and go to jail for 14 years." she said and smacked arm.

"That actually hurt a little." he said. "Nice to see you kiddo." Bella turned towards me and waved for me to go over there. I stood up and walked over to her grandfather and Uncle.

"This is Emmett." Bella said.

"Your boyfriend. I thought his name was Edward or something like that." Mr. Swan said.

"NO." Bella, Charlie and I said.

"This is Edward's brother. Emmett. Edward and I are no longer together so, yeah." she explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you son." Mr. Swan said and shook hands. "Your freezing. Maybe you should change those clothes."

"I don't really feel cold." I said. It was true... I don't get cold, and I don't get hot, unless I was on fire or something.

"So are you and Bella dating then?" Tim asked.

"No sir. We are not."

"And never going to." Charlie said.

"Daddy..." Bella said.

"What? I am stating the facts." he said.

"Do you plan to date her?" Tim asked. "Ignore Charlie for now." I chuckled a little bit.

"I just got out of a relationship of my own. My brother was her boyfriend and he went with my girlfriend. But Bella's a nice girl, I wouldn't mind her." I said.

"Jeez, tough family." he said.

"I don't like that answer." Charlie said.

"Well nice to meet you Emmett. Make Charlie's life a living hell for me by dating Isabella." we shook hands. He tried to squeeze my hand but of course I was stronger. "You seem like a weight lifter."

"I'm not. It's just the way I was built I guess." I said. "I handle cars though."

"Really?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of cars. My parents 'rich' in a way."

"You should keep him." Tim said. Bella turned red and walked away. I laughed when she tripped over the rug. I helped her up, and she was mocking my laughing.

"After all these years, you're still clumsy." Tim said.

"Bella, you're not planning to go to a hotel, right?" Mr. Swan said.

"Did you want me to?" she asked.

"No, I made a bedroom purposely for you and... well now Emmett." Mrs. Swan said.

"Tell me there's separate beds." Charlie said.

"Nope, it's the room with your name on it Bella. Go take a nap, both of you look exhausted." Mr. Swan said. I smiled in my thoughts.

They put Edward and Bella together, not separate like Charlie would've wanted. But now it was Bella and I. Good. I can have her all to myself. Bella and I walked upstairs. The house was three stories. Each floor, including the downstairs, have three bedrooms each. It was a lot bigger than you expected. Our room was on the third floor, with a really nice view. The sunset was settling and it had this romantic feel to it. Now I understand why they put them in this room.

"Wow." I said. Bella put her hair behind her ear. She was so red... this is the reddest I've seen her.

"It's pretty." she said. I closed the door, and sat on the bed. The bed was COMFORTABLE.

"I guess they were expecting a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah. My grandmother believes in kids, a lot of kids. And a good marriage. That's what she's done. Is it a little weird if I told you that each person who's came out of this room was later engaged and had kids? It happened to Charlie and Renee. My aunt Miranda. My aunt Lily, and my older cousin Heather. So far, she's gotten what she's wanted." she said.

"Do you think that'll happen to us?" I asked. Bella looked at me for awhile. She didn't say anything. She probably didn't know what to say. Bella then walked over to the bed, unexpectedly she pushed her lips against mine. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her harder. I threw her on her back, on the bed, and kissed her neck. Her skin was so soft against my lips. Bella pulled off my shirt, and I ripped hers off. I couldn't believe we were doing this so soon.

After an hour or so, I woke up with Isabella next to me. She was wearing my shirt, and I was in my boxers. I gasped and sat up quickly. Did I... sleep with her?

* * *

**Oooh a surprising twist at the end of that. I'm not going to tell you if they did sleep together or not. You'll have to wait till I tell you, it could be awhile. ;) Tell me what you think, in other words Review please :) Oh and take a vote, who's POV would you like to see next, Emmett's again, Bella's or find out what's going on in the Cullen's household. REVIEW :)**


	4. Waking Up

**_Emmett's POV_**

Isabella mumbled something, and rolled over. I was pacing in the room, thinking about what happened before I fell asleep, but why couldn't I remember? It's not often a vampire forgets what happened. I sighed deeply and pulled the blanket over Bella. She was shaking a little bit, so I considered her to be cold. I grabbed some shorts and shirt, slipped them on, and went out the room. They were the same size, thankfully. I was going to go hunting, but first I needed to pass Bella's family. Maybe I'll tell them that I was going for a run. I'll be back in an hour or so.

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up at a slight headache. Emmett wasn't lying in bed with me. Then I noticed I was wearing his shirt. I felt fine though, but I don't recall Emmett giving me his shirt. And where did he go? I slipped my clothes on again and grabbed my phone. I called Emmett but his phone was in his jeans. I sighed as I looked at it and took it with me downstairs, where he still wasn't found.

"Hey, good afternoon. How was your nap?" G-Ma asked.

"It was good. Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He said he was going on a run. I told him it was too cold to go out. But he went away." G-Ma said. Going to run? Oh, hunting...

"Okay." I sat down next to Charlie. After a while of talking, Emmett's phone started to ring. It was Esme calling. I didn't know whether to answer it, or let it ring. But it was Esme... I couldn't do that to her. I walked out of the room, and into the backyard.

_"Hello?" I answered.  
"Bella? Is that you?" Esme asked.  
"Yes it's me. Listen Emmett's not here right now. He went hunting. I think he'll be back soon."  
"Oh, how's he doing Bella?"  
"I think he's doing... better. He needed time to get away."  
"What about you Isabella? How are you?"  
"I'm fine. It's not like he's done this to me before." I tried to chuckle. "Everything's fine Esme. What's going on at home?"  
"Jasper isn't doing well. Usually Edward and Emmett help him with the vegetarian thing, and since Emmett's not here, he's not doing so well. Even though it's been a couple of days, I worry about him. Jasper went hunting alone yesterday, without Edward since he was mad. And Alice saw him break." Esme said. I never knew Emmett and Edward took care of Jasper. That's what Jasper wanted, also, was his brother back.  
"Listen, I will try and bring Emmett back in a week or so. I promise. But it's not going to be easy." I said. }  
"Thank you Isabella." she said. _

Emmett came through the backyard, he was looking at me, and I looked at him. Esme and I hung up the phone, and I tossed it to him.

"Who called?" he asked.

"Your mother." I said.

"What did she need?"

"Nothing. Jasper isn't doing well. I never knew you and Edward took care of him, with the hunting. He broke yesterday." I said.

"What do you mean he broke?"

"He killed a human, yesterday Emmett. Because you aren't there for him." I said. "You need to put Edward and Rosalie aside, and talk to your brother. Emmett, he hates Edward now. And you left him. He's alone in this. He needs you." Emmett nodded, still shocked. "I'll leave you alone to talk to him." I walked inside the house. Emmett was on the phone with Jasper.

"Who's Emmett talking to?" Charlie asked. I noticed my family was looking out the window, to the backyard. They were spying on us.

"Guys, seriously." I said.

"What were you two talking about?" G-Ma asked. "About sex?"

"Mother!" Charlie said.

"What? I want to know." she said. Uncle Tim was laughing very hard. I turned so red, I had to turn away from them.

"No we weren't talking about that. He's talking to his brother." I said.

"Edward?"

"No, Jasper. He isn't well right now. Emmett's absent and he's upset with Edward." I said. "I was just talking to Esme."

"Who's Esme?" G-Pa asked.

"His mother."

"You call her Esme? Bella I know your parents taught you better than that." G-Ma said.

"She wanted me to call her Esme. And I know not to call adults by their first name if they didn't want me to. And, Emmett's adopted, so he calls her Esme too."

"He's adopted?" Uncle Tim asked.

"His entire family is adopted. Esme can't have kids of her own." I said.

"Oh, poor girl." G-Ma said. "And I didn't know."

"Yeah. Emmett's ex-girlfriend is actually one of the adopted kids." Charlie said. "None of them are related. Except, Alice and Emmett are and Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett's ex."

"Oh." they all said.

"Why are you spying on us?" I asked. No one said anything. Of course they weren't going to tell me. "Stop spying and leave him alone. He's going through a tough time now." I walked to the backyard. Emmett wasn't on the phone anymore. But he did seem upset.

"What happened?" I asked. "Careful, we have people watching us."

"I knew that already." he smiled, then he frowned. "Jasper's not doing well. But Alice, Esme, and Carlisle will watch him until your family reunion is over. I don't want to go home now. I want to wait. And he says she's willing to try again. But he doesn't need to go hunting anytime soon. He's stocked up from that human." I patted Emmett's back.

"I know this seems weird to ask right now, but I want to know. And it's to get your mind off of that, did we sleep together?" I whispered.

"Honestly Bella. I don't remember. But I don't think we did. There were no signs of it other than you being in my shirt. I was hoping you would remember." he said.

"OH..." I said. "I... umm... don't think we did either. I never had... sex... so... I'm not sore or anything... yeah." I was getting redder by the second. Another awkward silence settled between us.

"We should go inside now. Charlie isn't liking it." he said. I nodded and walked back inside with him.

"It's about time you two stop talking." Charlie said.

"Oh please. I was hoping that they would kiss." G-Ma said.

"Mother please." Charlie said. I turned away, from Emmett.

I pulled Emmett into the kitchen with me. My grandmother was eyeing us. I really thought she wanted us to do something. Em made a sandwich for me. He had to pretend to eat something, otherwise my grandmother would question him. But really I was eating it. I needed another prank to pull on him. Something that it'll shock him. I giggled in my head, knowing the perfect prank. For the rest of the night, we talked, and laughed. Emmett beat my father, uncle and grandpa in arm wrestling. G-Ma tried and she lost. Of course, we all lost. He was a vampire. Think about it... Then my Uncle made Emmett drink, luckily vampires don't get drunk. My uncle lost it and I had to put him in bed. I smiled at Emmett. He was having a good time, and my entire family wasn't here yet. It's nice to let him have fun here. He needed to relax. Then we all went to bed. My grandparents stayed on the bottom floor, and Charlie was with them. I had to carry, well Emmett, had to carry Uncle Tim to the second floor. Then Emmett and I went to bed.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked.

"Of course I did. That's what I like about a human family. You can't do as much when your a vampire."

"But your a vampire and you did as much as we did." I said. Emmett smiled and looked away.

"Now I can see why he wants you to stay human. You have a nice life."

"Ugh. Not you too." I said.

"Bella-"

"No. I will be like you someday. Even if none of the Cullens change me. The Volutri will."

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why? Don't you? Didn't Alice and Edward tell all of you... about the deal." I said. Emmett shock his head no. "Wow. The Volutri said either they will change me or the Cullens will. I can't believe he didn't tell you guys this."

"I don't understand." Emmett said.

"When we got there, of course they were upset and all. Then they said that I needed to be a, you know what, and whenever they were ready for me to be a vampire, they will change me themselves if I'm not already one." I said.

"Oh. I going to let you get dressed." he said. I walked to the bathroom. I wanted to make Emmett feel loved by me. So I put on this white, flowing nightgown. It was soft, cute and a little sexy to it. I messed up my hair and washed my face. The night gown was very short, it barely covered my butt. I was naked underneath this. And the top was a little see through. I sighed and took a deep breath. Then walked out.

**_Emmett's POV_**

Isabella came out with a white flowing night-gown on. It looked very... it looked great on her. I turned away, trying to hide my smile.

"Was that for me?" I asked.

"Umm... if you want it to be." she said. "It's just a small way to show you that you can get through this divorce." I turned around to look at her. It was a test... in a way. If I could withstand Isabella, I can get over my wife. But I've never seen another naked woman before. It's always been Rose. I didn't know whether to stare or look away.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes. It looks very nice on you." I said. And it did. Bella slowly walked over to me. I felt selfish... I felt like I was using Bella to get over my wife. But when I was over her, then what? Would I still love Bella? I know I've already kissed her? And almost had sex with her. But I didn't know if I could continue this.

"Emmett?" Bella said.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. I did a long pause. No I'm not okay Bella. I'm still hurting... I thought I was over her... I guess I never was.

"No." I said. I laid my head down on the dresser. So many things were happening at once... Things with Rose, Edward... Jasper and Bella. So I started sobbing again. I didn't want another woman cheating on me. Not another one. So now my trust issues were fully blown. Bella patted my back, and walked me to the bed. I was already wearing some pajamas. Bella pulled the blanket over the both of us, and she held me. She held me until I stopped crying, which was an hour later. After that, we just laid there. Bella started to move away from me. I thought she was uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. Just lay on your stomach." she said. I did what she said, without any questions. Then I felt Bella sit on my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you a back massage. You always did the massaging but now I want to give you one. You deserve it." she said. I felt Bella's warm hands slide on my back. I shivered a little. She was too warm, but it felt... good. "Now, I want you to do something for me. Don't say anything. But clear your mind." I shut out everything out, except for Bella's hands kept slipping in my mind.

"Is your mind cleared?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, now... this may hurt a little. But think about all the good times you've had, without Rosalie in any of them." Good times I've had without Rose. Times I went hunting, and Jasper was screwing around. Bowling... family conversations... the time I caught Carlisle and Esme together... Bella's pranks... Bella and I playing games... Bella and I talking... Bella and I having contests... Bella and I kissing... and Bella massaging my back... Everything happy was with Bella when Rose wasn't there. But the sad thing was, I rarely had any good times without Rose. I was always stuck with her. And no matter what I did, she was never satisfied.

"Did you think of it?" Bella asked.

"Yes. And I rarely have any good memories when it was just me and someone else. It was always Rose and I. That's what she wanted and I fell for it." I shook my head. I felt Bella's hands go up to my neck. I shuddered, because it was good. Too good. "That feels good."

"Good." she said. I never had someone massage me. I was always giving them... to Rosalie. And now that I think about it. After all these years, she's never gotten me a gift. The more I kept thinking about this the faster I hated her, and the faster I was getting over her. That's what Bella was trying to do. She was making me think of all the things Rose didn't do for me. And it was working. I quickly flipped myself around, before Bella could move. She had her hands on my chest. I smiled at her and sat up. I put my hand on her lower back, and used my other hand to touch her cheek.

"Thank you Isabella." I said.

"I wasn't done." she said.

"Well, I don't need-" I began. I flipped Bella onto her back, quickly turned off the lights, and put the blanket over her body. "Charlie." I put a big space between us, so he didn't suspect something. Once the door opened, I closed my eyes. I heard him stand there for a while, then he finally closed the door. I opened my eyes and waited until he was walking down the stairs.

"I'm so glad us vampires can hear far away. You father would've killed me." I said.

"Yes he would have." she said.

"Do you want to cuddle?" I asked.

Bella giggled a little bit. "You don't have to ask."

"I had to ask Rosalie. She hated it when I just grabbed her."

"Well the difference between us is major. You can cuddle with me, and don't have to ask. I like cuddling anyways." she smiled. I grabbed Bella's waist and we held hands. I was bigger than her, and I could see the top of her head. Her soft, brown hair was laying against me, so very slightly. I sighed. The moon was shining through and it bounced off Bella's skin. She was perfect. I don't know why Edward would want to not have her. But now I wanted her. He could have Rosalie all he wanted. Bella was mine.


	5. Calling

**_Emmett's POV_**

In the morning, Isabella was laying on my chest. Her mouth was mumbling unintelligible words. I stayed still, not wanting her to move. I was comfortable, and Bella's gibberish kept me laughing. Everyone else was awake, and they were making breakfeast. I was going to myself, but I didn't know whether Mrs. Swan wanted me to use all of it or some of it. Bella then jumped up, her hair was a mess, which made me laugh. She seemed like she slept good, she was, in fact, drooling on me. When she saw that she did, she was so embarrassed. It made me laugh a little harder, but I tried not to. I knew she wasn't going to want to sleep on me anymore, until she knew she could control her opened mouth.

"I think it's cute Bella." I said.

"Cute? That's spit all on your stomach Emmett and you think it's cute?" she said.

"Well, at least you can drool. It lets me know you were comfortable." I said. Bella rolled her eyes, and turned a fiery red. I laughed a little bit more.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"Because, I love it when you turn red. It's cute." I said.

"Cute my butt, Emmett." she said. Bella got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I laughed a little bit more before I got up. Charlie came in with some clothes from his brother's old room. They still fit. I wore, something that wasn't really my taste. It was a plaid red and black shirt. I wore a black shirt under it and dark jeans. The black shirt and jeans were fine. I never really wore plaid... Bella came out, still wearing the night-gown.

"Plaid... not your thing. But it's all you have." Bella said. She was right, I don't ever wear plaid. How often do you see a big guy like me wearing something like this? Not that I was complaining... but come on.

"So, do you want to sleep with a towel now?" I asked. Bella threw a pillow at me. I laughed, while she turned red, grabbed her clothes and slammed the bathroom door between us. She was going to be mad at me for a while.

I went downstairs, without Bella, and greeted her family. The sad thing about this, was I HAD to eat. Otherwise Mrs. Swan would think I'm not eating and have a heart attack. While I was eating, as much as Mrs. Swan would consider me eating, Bella came downstairs. They greeted her and she made her plate. I tried not to laugh at her anyone. But Bella could tell I was trying to hide it.

"Still funny?" she asked.

"Just a little bit." I said.

"What's funny?" Charlie asked.

"Emmett's making fun of me because I drooled on him while I was sleeping." Bella said. Uncle Tim couldn't hold it in. He bursted out laughing.

"Actually, I was laughing that you were turning red. I thought it was cute, your opened mouth." I laughed.

"Yeah, and then he said I needed a towel for whenever I go to be again." she said. Uncle Tim laughed even harder.

"Bella you're not supposed to have you mouth open for THAT. Come on now." Mrs. Swan said. I nearly spit out my drink. Well, Bella did spit out her drink.

"Mom! Seriously?" Charlie said.

"What?! You know one day she's going to have sex. And plus, she's young, gorgeous, nice breasts. I want seven great grandchildren from you Bella. I don't mind if it's from Emmett either." she said. I turned away in complete embarrassment myself. Bella was turning so red, I could barely look at her without remembering what her grandmother just said.

"I am so sorry." Bella whispered to me. This was going to be a long, embarrassing week for Bella and I. I don't mind her grandmother, it's just awkward that someone actually says this out loud to other people. And when I looked at her again, I'll admit it, I looked at her boobs... I coughed a little bit. And turned away again.

"Oh, don't feel awkward you two. I'm just stating the facts." Mrs. Swan said. Wow, this woman was... something else.

Bella and I ate in silence, it was just too awkward at this moment. I noticed Bella's outfit. She was wearing a plaid shirt, like mine but blue, a black shirt, dark jeans and black boots. Her hair was tossed back into a pony tail. Part of Bella's hair was covering her face, without thinking, I moved her hair behind her ear. She didn't move, but she did look up, to see if someone was looking. I moved my hand quickly, I forgot about the others.

"What was that?" she asked, quietly.

"Sorry. I forgot they were in here." I admitted.

"It's okay. Just not yet. I don't need my grandmother making anymore crazy comments." she said. "We all know how those turn out." I nodded.

"I shouldn't have eaten this much." I said.

"Oh. You have to go... do you need anything?" she asked.

"No. It's just going to be hell for a good couple of minutes." I said. When a vampire eats human food, it just sits in them. And you don't want human food sitting in a vampire's stomach. So we had to throw it up. And remember, vampires can't throw up so easily.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just keep your family downstairs." I said. Bella nodded and told them I was going to make a phone call. I hate this part the most...

**_Isabella's POV_**

Emmett went up the stairs. I forgot that he couldn't eat human food. Well he can, but he had to get it out of him. I remember Edward told me about that. How it sucks to throw it back up again. Ugh, just thinking about it made me shudder. I felt kind of bad. It was a painful thing to do, and Emmett hasn't eaten human food for a looong time, and now he does. G-Ma came wobbling towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to know, the relationship between you and Emmett." she whispered.

"There's nothing going on between us." I said.

"Really? So him fixing your hair didn't mean anything?" she asked.

"You saw..." I said.

"Of course I did."

"It's nothing G-Ma."

"Sure it is."

"We just got over our lovers." I said.

"Yes, you got over them. Both of you. Which means you two are starting fresh again, with each other. I don't mind it sweetheart. I think it's cute. And you both need it. Now, I may sound like your father, but be safe. And wait until you marry him, or someone else, before you go around having-"

"Okay. I got it. Be safe, I will." I said. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Yes we do."

"Mom already beat you to it. And Dad did to. I will be safe." I said. I walked over to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Alright, alright." she said. G-Ma walked over to me, and whispered in my ear. "Listen in the nightstand, there is a book. It looks like a bible, but it's not. There are condoms in there Bella. Use them."

"G-Ma. Please." I said.

"Just telling you Bella." she said. Finally she walked away. I tried to focus on not turning so red, but it didn't work. A couple minutes later, Emmett came downstairs. I turned towards him, knowing he heard our conversation.

"Don't say anything." I said.

"I won't." he said. Then he started to laugh.

"Really?" I asked. He laughed a bit more. I wanted to hit him but I couldn't. I'll probably find a crowbar later... "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm glad it's over. It's going to be a hell of a week for me."

"Good. It's karma for laughing at me this morning." I said. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still washing dishes. "Charlie is going to kill you."

"Well he can't. Unless he sets me on fire." he said. Emmett moved his arms away and slid his hand over my butt. Luckily, no one saw he did that, they were in the living room.

"Why are you touching my butt?" I asked.

"Cause you have nice sweet cakes." he said. I turned red. Emmett laughed loudly and went to the living room. I followed close behind him. I needed to prank him... We sat down and talked with the others about random things. Tomorrow, everybody will be coming over. I was so excited to see my family again. There was no way that I could forget this. Emmett's phone started ringing. And surprisingly, it was Rosalie... He didn't answer, but I did.

_"Hello?" I answered.  
"Bella? Is Emmett there?" she asked.  
"Yes, and he doesn't want to talk to you." I said. _

That was all I said, and I hung up on her. I took out his battery to mine and his phone. We both didn't need her calling either one of us again. I needed the others to understand that.

"No more. Not for a week." I said to Emmett. He understood and I put the phone in one spot and the batteries in another. When I came back I made the decision to sit my legs on Emmett's lap. I wasn't sitting on him, my legs were. Emmett massaged my legs. It felt sort of nice. I sighed, and stood up.

"Go to the bathroom, in five minutes, in our room." I whispered to him. I walked to the bathroom, and waited five minutes. He didn't know what I was doing, well neither did I. Finally he came.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I closed the door and sat on the counter. I opened my arms for him. I hugged him, at first, then it became a small makeout session. I had my legs wrapped around his waist. There wasn't much more to that. All we did was makeout. I didn't want to pressure him into something else. What we did last time, that was too much and we didn't even remember. Something told me to stop him right now, so I did.

"That was... something." he said.

"Yeah. It was." I said. "Come on, they'll notice we're missing." I held his hand all the way, until we got downstairs. No one questioned us, thankfully. But G-Ma did stare at us for a while.

"Alright, Emmett. You're coming with us." Charlie said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Us men, are going out for a... walk." Uncle Tim said. "You can stay with your grandmother. Have fun." They pulled Emmett out the house, and sadly, I was stuck here with my grandmother. I didn't mind being here with her, I was just afraid our conversations would... take a turn.

"My God, Bella. What were you two doing upstairs?" she asked. "And don't lie."

I sighed. "We were... kissing."

"Oooh, tell me everything." she said.

"G-Ma. Please... I don't need to talk about him... holding me. And kissing me. And... Oh it was the best thing ever." I admitted, there was no point to lie to her now.

"So, you two are dating?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He still isn't over Rose. And he was upset yesterday as well. But he's trying. I can tell. So I don't know yet. We probably will, because he said that he liked me, a lot."

"You should marry him."

"It doesn't work that fast, g-ma. It takes time. And plus, it could take a long time for us to get married."

"I would like kids too." she said. She was impossible. After awhile of nonstop talking about Emmett, they finally came home. Emmett came down, and sat next to me, not saying a word.

"Daddy, what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Charlie said. I poked Emmett's arm. He looked at me, then smiled.

"Your family scares me." He said. "Well, Charlie scares me." The guys laughed. Emmett and I were going to have a long discussion later. I stood up and got some juice. I've been craving juice for a while now. And a cookie.

"Do we have cookies?" I called out.

"I don't think so." G-Ma answered. I sighed and walked out. I had the entire bottle of apple juice with me.

"Do you plan on drinking the entire thing?" my grandpa asked.

"I don't know. Probably." I said. Emmett chuckled and I sat next to him. I did drink the entire thing, in less than 20 minutes. And I still wanted more. Emmett looked at me with questioning eyes. Then I asked if I could use the car, they let me, and I took Emmett down to the store with me.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just craving things a lot. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said. "I want cookies and apple juice."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm starting my... girlie month." I said.

"Oh." he said. I shook the car at a red light. It was taking forever. "Bella. Calm down." Once we got to the store, I rushed to the aisles. I grabbed three gallons of apple juice and two large boxes of cookies. Emmett was watching me, the whole time. I kept telling him I was fine. Then, once I got in the car, I opened the cookies and started to eat.

"Bella, slow down." Emmett said.

"I'm craving. I get moody when I'm on my period Emmett. And I crave. And right now, I'm craving..." I said. Emmett looked at me again. He sighed, and looked away.

**_Emmett's POV_**

Bella was driving and eating. It was making me a little nervous. Then I took Bella's cookies and put them in the back seat.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Bella." I said. "Your burning up. Are you okay?" She was burning up. She was a lot warmer than she normally is.

"I feel fine." she said. "Give me back my cookies Emmett. Pleeeeeasssee." I had a bad feeling about this. So I decided to call Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

**Hmmm... what's with Bella's weird cravings? What will Carlisle and Esme do? Review please :) Tell me what you think so far, and what you think is going to happen. I'll post very soon. **


	6. Sickness

_**Emmett's POV**_

I would call Carlisle first. I didn't want Esme to question my... mood. I guess... But I did want to talk to her, after Carlisle. Bella continued driving, complaining about her cookies being tossed into the back seat. I didn't want to call them, but she was burning. I was afraid that she was sick. She began sweating, a little. I sighed, and told her to pull over. She mumbled something about her cookies, and pulled over. I yanked her out of the driver's seat and strapped her in the seat belt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Driving." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here. Thinking about cookies." she said. I rolled my eyes. When we got to the house, I saw a car there. Maybe one of Bella's family members. Then the scent hit me... they were here. Carlisle and Esme were here... Dammit.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing..." I said. I walked into the house, and sure enough, they were there. Sitting with Bella's family and talking. I sighed and looked at them. Esme smiled at me first.

"Hi son." she said.

"Heeey." I said. Oh boy...

"HI!" Bella exclaimed. She ran over to Esme and gave her a hug. Something was wrong with this chick.

"Hi Bella. Jeez Bella, you're burning up. Are you okay?"

"Emmett's asking me the same thing." she rolled her eyes. "I feel fine."

"Carlisle she's burning up..." Esme said. Then everyone went into their worrying mode. Charlie was worried the most, no doubt about that. But soon enough, Carlisle said she had a fever. A really bad fever. But that doesn't tell me about the strange cravings. Bella was upstairs, sleeping. Then I told Carlisle and her family about Bella's strange cravings.

"She could be in her... week. It happens a lot. She's usually around me when this happens. She craves very badly. I questioned it for a while, when she came to live with me, but it turned out to be fine." Charlie said.

"Oh." I said.

"I guess her fever is making it worse." Carlisle said. "It's rare, but it does happen to some women."

"I didn't know that." I said. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"We were just stopping by." Carlisle said.

"And I wanted to see how my son was doing. AND Alice kicked us out of the house. Apparently, she and Jasper wanted to have a deep conversation with the other two. So were going to our cabin. Somewhere, Carlisle won't tell me." Esme said.

"I'm gonna check on Bella." I said. I walked up the two flight of stairs and entered the room. Bella was a sick, you could tell. She was sweating, very badly. I didn't know if she was supposed to, so I called Carlisle. He came running up into the room, with Charlie right behind him.

"Is she supposed to be sweating like this?" I asked.

"You scared me Emmett." Carlisle said. "It happens. With the medicine I gave her. It's a side effect. Sweating... it also means its working. She's fine Emmett."

"Oh." I said. Charlie sighed and walked out the room. I grabbed Carlisle's arm, before he left. "Carlisle, something happened and I can't remember."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well... I kissed Bella. And then I woke up next to her, a couple of hours later, not knowing what happened. It's that... possible?"

"I've never heard of a vampire not remembering a couple of hours before. Does Bella remember?" He asked.

"No, neither of us know." I said. Carlisle looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed.

"When's the last time you went hunting?" he asked.

"A day or two ago." I said. Carlisle looked like he was studying me.

"You don't look well yourself, Emmett." he said. "Honestly, you don't. But I'll look into this." I nodded and went downstairs with Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes and he told me to make sure Bella got enough rest. Her fever wasn't going to be for long.

I sat with Bella's family, while she was still asleep. I walked around the cabin, it was nice. And sort of relaxing. I wish Bella was at my side right now, though. But it was fine... she was sick. When I went upstairs to check on Bella again, she was just waking up.

"Emmett?" she said. I ran to her side, and touched her head. She jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your... your warm. Your not cold..." she whispered. I felt my hand. I couldn't tell, of course. Bella put her hand on my forehead. "Oh... my... God..." Bella got out of bed, I didn't move. I didn't know whether to move or not. She ran to her phone, and called Carlisle. Even though he left about an hour or two ago.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. No I'm better, it's Emmett. You should get here immediately." Bella shrieked. I stood up, to make sure she was alright. But I seemed a little dizzy and ran into the bed. What was wrong with me?

**_Carlisle's POV_**

When I reached Mrs. Swan's house again. I ran up the stairs, while Esme talked to them about what's going on. I grabbed Emmett, who was lying on the floor. Bella was right, something was wrong with Emmett. Not only was he warm, he was turning red. I laid him on the bed.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"I don't know. Son, I don't know." I said. And I didn't know. This has never happened to a vampire, at least that's what I think. The only people that would know would be... the Volutri.

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked.

"I have to talk to the Volutri. They're probably the only ones who actually know about this." I said. "I may have to take him with me."

"Wait, I don't want you going there, alone Carlisle. I don't like that idea." Bella said. "If your going, I want to go to... for Emmett."

"Bella, they would see your still human." Emmett said. "We can't risk that."

"Emmett we need to figure out what's wrong with your body. We need to go, it could get worse." I said. "And Bella. You need to stay here. I don't want you going anywhere near them again."

"At least let me stay in a hotel there or something. Please Carlisle. I love him, I don't want something to happen to him." she said. Loved him... That shocked me, it's only been a couple of days.

"Carlisle, she's not going to budge. We need to go." Esme said. I nodded.

"Bella go talk to your family, and we'll load Emmett in the car." I said. It took a complete hour to settle in Emmett and Bella in the car. It was a little hard for Bella to convince her family that she and Emmett were very ill and that they should stay away from them. Bella promised that she'll call soon, and I would be talking to Charlie myself about Bella's health. I calmed him down saying that she isn't as bad as Emmett was. We got into the car. Esme and I were in the front, of course I was driving, and Emmett was lying on Bella's lap. He was continuously moaning and groaning about a pain in his head.

"Esme, call the others. Tell them to meet us in Italy. I don't want the family to be separated like this. In case... something happens to him." I said. Esme shuddered a little and called Jasper. I drove quickly to the airport. Luckily, Esme had already bought Bella's passport when she started moving out of Charlie's house.

Once we reached the airport. Esme bought the tickets, first class was available. There weren't too many people going to Italy one-way. I was busy trying to get Emmett looking at least healthy. I didn't want people questioning us.

"I got the tickets." Esme said. I nodded. Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder. He was walking fine, but we weren't sure. We passed security, and got to the waiting area.

"How are you doing Emmett?" I asked.

"A little bit better. My chest hurts though. Do you know what's going on with me?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Emmett." I said. He nodded and laid on Bella's shoulder. I asked Bella how he was, before this happened. She said he was his normal, loud self. He had no signs of this until today.

"I really hope the Volutri knows." Esme said. I patted her back, she was worried, as well as I was.

"Have you talked to the others?" I asked.

"The sent a message saying they got on a plane already. There going to beat us there, but wait before they reach the Volturi."

"Good. I don't want them there by themselves." I said. We got onto the plane. The ride was 8 hours. I tried making Bella fall asleep, but she was constantly worried. I didn't want her to go to the Volutri but she was hard to deal with. So I told her she would wait with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie at a nearby hotel. While the rest of us were to go talk to the Volutri. I sighed as we finally landed. The others were waiting in a hotel room. I rushed Edward and Jasper to hurry. Bella was making sure that I would update them with Emmett's health.

"Bella, they need to go." Alice said before she could say something else.

**_Isabella's POV_**

When the boys left, I couldn't help but sit here and worry. Something unusual is going to happen. But no one knew, and our only hope was the Volutri. I sighed and laid down on the bed. Emmett wasn't okay but I had to keep looking up. Now I was stuck here with Esme and Alice... and Rosalie. I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired, but I needed to stay up. Esme kept pushing me to go to sleep, but I refused. Rose was looking out the window. There were so many things I wanted to say to her. But I couldn't do it. She was worried, but I knew Emmett wouldn't care about her caring. She never cared before, so why should she now? I know it sounded mean, but it's the truth. I sucked it up, and walked to her. Standing next to her by the window. She looked at me, but looked away. She didn't say anything. Good. There was nothing she could say to me right now.

"It's a very pretty city." I said. "Too bad the Volutri live here though."

"Yeah." She whispered. I turned around, and barely sat on the window seal.

"You know, I'm trying to calm him down." I said. "Emmett... he's not well, emotionally. The beginning of this, he wasn't well. He was sobbing for your love Rose and you threw his heart away." Rose looked down at her feet. I knew I was making her feel bad. I smiled inside my head. "He loves you. And he still does, but he wants to get over that. So that's where I come in. Personally, I think we're going to be together. And who know's? We might be together for a long time. How does that feel to hear that?" Rose took a long pause. She still hasn't answered my question so I asked her again.

"I don't like it."

"Of course you don't. But imagine seeing it instead. Imagine me kissing Emmett right now. Instead of him telling you that he was seeing someone else. That's how we feel. And how long have you and Edward cheated on us?" I asked.

"A month."

"Imagine a month worth of seeing things. Now, usually, if I was as upset as the first day there, I would cuss you out, and light you and Edward on fire. But I'm not. Because Emmett wouldn't have wanted that, as much as I would, and he's still not over you... fully. But he's trying. There's no going to either of you. He's upset." I said. "Now, things could've been a little different if you and Edward told us. It would have been a lot more calmer but that didn't happen. You two took the idiot road by going into our bedroom, while we were in the house. Now that was stupid. But now, I could care less about you and Edward being together. Emmett and I already kissed the first morning we were gone. I know I sound like a bitch, but you deserve it." I said. And that was it. After my speech, I walked away and laid down. I wasn't too focused on my fever but I did realize that I wasn't doing so well again. Esme gave me some medicine, and I fell asleep, something that I didn't want to do.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

We walked into the castle of the Volutri. I wasn't too happy to be here, but I needed to know. We were greeted by Jane and Alec.

"Hello, Carlisle." she nodded towards me. "What do you need?"

"I need to speak to the Volutri. There's something wrong with Emmett that I don't even know. I was hoping they would know." I said. Jane nodded and led us towards them. I walked through the many doors, getting closer and closer. I could hear Emmett getting worse as well. Edward and Jasper were carrying him, he wasn't that light. Finally, we entered through the main door, leading towards the three Volutri.

Aro smiled at me. "Carlisle, it's such a pleasure to see you again."


	7. Human

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I told the Volturi about Emmett's strange health. Aro claims they have seen something like this. It's only happened to one other vampire, then that vampire ran away. They don't know what happened to him, and that was the last time they've seen that vampire. Aro set him on a table, and laid him down. Emmett coughed, and choked up blood. There was nothing any of us could do, and we were afraid this might happen to somebody else. The Volturi decided to contact all the Covens. They didn't want to risk something like this all over again.

"Jane, go tell the secretary to contact all the vampires. They have to come down here." Aro said. Jane walked away through the doors.

"When did this feeling begin?" Caius asked.

"I don't know. Where's Isabella?" Emmett mumbled.

"She's not here." I said. "Stay lying down Emmett." Emmett tried to push me off. He started mumbling gibberish.

"I want to see Bella. Give me Bella. I'm hurting." he said. Then went back to his gibberish. I told Jasper to call the others, I needed to know how they were doing.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I heard the phone ring, and we sat up, immediately. Alice ran over to the phone, and answered. I yanked the phone from her and talked to Carlisle.

"He's... not doing so well... The Volturi has asked all the vampires to come down, in case it happened to somebody else. They have a week to get here, but you girls need to come down here now. Emmett's freaking out about you. We can't calm him down, get here as fast as you can." Carlisle said. I dropped the phone in Alice's hand and threw on my boots. I didn't care about the Volturi seeing me human, I didn't care if they wanted to change me, or kill me, or whatever. I needed to get to Emmett.

I hopped on Alice's back, and we ran, through the night, to the Volterra's castle. Alice's cold skin felt good against my burning skin. I was holding on tight, and wishing she would go a little faster. When we got to the doors, some very bad memories started to enter my mind. I shuddered, but sucked it up, and ran through. Jane ran in front of me, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Get out of my way. I'm tired, and very irritable." I growled.

"The Volturi won't be pleased to see you're a human... still." she said. I grabbed Jane's cloak.

"I told you, I'm tired and irritable. I'm not in the mood. Get out of my way, before I light you on fire." I threatened.

Demetri came out smiling, at me. "Let her go, Jane." Jane moved out of my way, and I ran through the doors. I saw Emmett laying on some table. Come on, they could at least make him comfortable. But once I saw Marcus, Aro, and Caius next to him, I froze. Afraid of what they were doing to him, and what they might do to me. Caius saw me first.

"Isabella." Caius said. "It's nice to see you again. But not in a way I would want." I ignored him, and walked to Emmett. I patted his warm head.

"I'm right here, Emmett." I said to him. He smiled a little, and the others came in. Alice went to Jasper's side. "How is he?"

"He's not doing well. I'm planning to feed him human blood, to see if it does anything. But if it doesn't work, then we have a big problem on our hands." Carlisle said.

"You can give him some of my blood. I don't mind." I said.

"Whoa, slow down Bella." Edward said. HE was concerned for me? Is he kidding?

"No, I want to. NOW." I said. Jasper, and the Volturi backed up when I sliced my wrist against the edge of the table. I put it to Emmett's mouth. His eyes closed, but nothing. It was just sitting on his lips. He wasn't drinking it, or anything. I almost wanted to start crying. Carlisle wrapped my wrist with some cloth. He wiped the blood off of Emmett's lips. Carlisle pulled the Volturi to the side, making me not able to listen. I massaged Emmett's head, while waiting for them to talk to me. He sighed and mumbled my name. I kissed the top of his head, and smiled.

"I love you Bella." he said. His eyes closed.

"Carlisle, something happened." I said. He came over, and checked Emmett. His chest was heaving slowly. Then I could feel his chest pounding in a steady beat.

"Carlisle... is he... human?" I asked.

"I hear a second heart beat..." Aro said. Then we all looked at each other. There was no way that this was possible. Emmett groaned and opened his eyes.

"Your hands are hot Bella." Emmett mumbled.

"We're going to put him in Felix's room. Bella can stay with him." Marcus said. Felix, who was bigger than Emmett, was able to carry him. Emmett laid on the bed, and rolled over. I took off his shoes, and jacket. He told me he felt better, with his jacket off. I was about to take off his pants, but I was afraid he would get cold. I laid down with him, and put my hand on his chest. There was a soft pounding in his chest. It was a steady beat, like a heart. But was this possible? Was it possible for a vampire to turn human? I didn't want to believe, no one did.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. I think I feel... hungry or something. A little thirsty too." he said. Carlisle came back with some medicine. Emmett wouldn't swallow it, so we had to force him. He says it's disgusting, then he fell asleep. I laid next to him, trying my best to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Two reasons, one, I was in the same place the Volturi was. And two, Emmett wasn't okay, what if something happened to him while I was sleeping? I finally fell asleep an hour later.

In the morning, Emmett was still asleep, and still breathing. Carlisle told me the other Covens were starting to arrive, and I should stay in here with Emmett. He brought both of us food. Emmett had to eat something healthy, since the Volturi and Carlisle now considered him human. How? We don't know. Why? Don't know... Carlisle came in almost every ten minutes, checking on both of us. Finally, Emmett woke up. His body was no longer cold, his eyes were blue, no longer gold. His cheeks were red, his face no longer pale. Now he was human. But how? That's all we needed to know.

"Good morning." I said.

"Why do I feel so weird?" he asked. Then sat up. "Why does everything look different?"

"Emmett... you're human." I said. He didn't say anything, and I heard his stomach growl. "You need to eat, but slowly." He ate a fruit salad, that Esme made. And drank water. His natural vampire was no longer here. Emmett decided to walk around the room. He was dazed, and couldn't really do anything. Carlisle locked up both in here. He looked out the window, and squinted. The sun was out, he was no longer shining.

"You should rest Emmett." I said.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's what the Volturi are trying to figure out."

"Can we leave out of here? I'm bored. And why is it so quiet?" he asked.

"Emmett. You're human. You can't do as much as you can. I don't even know whether to say sorry or not." I said. "And all the Covens are coming down today. They want to make sure this doesn't happen again." Emmett sat around, being bored. I laid upside down on the bed, and told Emmett to drink more water. We had to make sure he was healthy.

"I guess this is a new life for me Bella." he said. I nodded, could we change Emmett back? We don't know. We didn't want to risk anything, so we're going to keep him human for a while. I walked over to Emmett and kissed his lips. I pushed Emmett back and kissed him again. "I may not mind my new life." We laughed, and then the door opened. Carlisle came in with Eleazar. I remember Edward something me pictures of the Denali family. I stood up as well as Emmett.

"Eleazar." Emmett said. He stood there, shocked at seeing Emmett.

"Unbelievable." Eleazar said.

"I know. We have no idea how this happened." Carlisle said.

"Has this happened to someone else?" he asked.

"The Volturi said they have seen someone have this problem before, but he ran off. Now they have no idea where he is."

"Did he die?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so. Emmett you're not going to die." I said. I rubbed his back. "Can we leave now?"

"Who's this?" Eleazar asked.

"Isabella. The human I was telling you guys about."

"Oh." he said.

"And not yet." Carlisle said. Emmett and I sighed again. They both left the room, but left the door unlocked. Emmett grabbed my waist, and kissed me. He pointed towards the door, wanting to sneak out. We both walked to the door, being a little hesitant. Neither of us really knew why they wanted to keep us in there, but we left anyways.

We walked through the hall, as quiet as we could be. We went through some doors, trying to find where everyone was. I opened some random door, and there were many vampires... Many vampires that I've never seen before. At first, I was a little scared. But I was even more scared when all of them turned their heads towards us. They were listening to the Volturi speak about the problem that has happened and why they were there. Then they stopped and looked at us.

"He made me." I said, pointing to Emmett.

"Emmett, you need to be resting." Carlisle said.

"I feel fine, and plus, I'm bored there. And Bella is too. We can't walk around."

"I'd prefer you rest first." Esme said. Emmett groaned turned away.

"Wait." I heard someone say. A woman came up to me. She had dark skin, and black hair. She was tall. "Who is this human?"

"That's Isabella. She's a sweet girl." Emmett smiled.

"Who's supposed to be a vampire." Caius said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett, who was chuckling.

"My name's Zafrina." she said, and walked away. I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything so I finally took Emmett back to Felix's bedroom. Emmett walked around in circles, making himself very dizzy. I had to grab his arms, and we fell back on the floor. He chuckled and laid on top of me.

"You're still heavy Emmett." I said.

"I know." he said. "I feel weird... I think I have to pee."

"That's totally... not my problem, so you have to do your business alone." I said. I pushed Emmett off of me. I wondered if the Volturi have a bathroom. It would be really bad if they didn't.

Emmett and I walked around the castle around, again. It was a long way to go, and we still didn't find anything. I saw something, or someone. It was a woman. She was beautiful... Very beautiful. Then I saw another woman, she was beautiful as well.

"Who are those women?" I asked Emmett.

"Those are Caius's and Aro's wives. They are very protective of them, lock them up in a tower. We never see them, but I suppose they'll show their faces soon.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Athenodora is Caius's wife, and Sulpicia is Aro's wife." he said. "Marcus's wife was killed in a fight. Someone wasn't protecting her like they should've been. Well that's what we were told. Her name was Didyme, and she was also Aro's sister."

"Is there a way to get to them?" I asked.

"Well of course, but it's off limits." he said.

"Well, we are human. So let's go." I pulled him through the hall. He was saying we should'nt but I was curious. It's not like I was going to hurt them. I wanted to talk to them. There was no door to get to them, but of course the way to the tower would be hidden. So I started to tap on the walls. Emmett was still complaining about this. Finally, I found it, it was behind a picture. I moved it over and step inside.

"Come on, or I'll go alone." I said. Emmett rolled his eyes and stepped in. Then put the picture back in it's place. (It swung open and closed like a door). There was a long staircase, and I sighed. I ran up the stairs, and forced Emmett to walk. Then I reached a door. I put the my hand on the knob, and then someone opened it. Both of the women stood there, looking at me, with red thirsty eyes. I swallowed hard, and asked if we could come in.

"How'd you get in here, human?" she asked. She was blonde, and she wore a lot of red.

"Athenodora, this is Isabella." Emmett said. Athen **(short for her long ridiculous name) **smiled at Emmett. Almost like he was a piece of meat.

"Hello Emmett. Caius told me about your... situation." she said. "How are you doing?"

"Alright. They're considering me human now. And Bella's my... helper."

"Girlfriend..." I corrected.

"Oh, so now we're on a girlfriend/boyfriend status?" Emmett asked. I laughed, and rolled my eyes. Sulpicia and Athen let me in, along with Emmett. Sulpicia had dark brown hair, darker than mine, and a small exterior. I smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Both of you are so... beautiful. It's amazing." I admitted.

"Are you not afraid of us?" Athen asked.

"No. I've met worse. Trust me." I said. "And Caius scares me the most, so it's okay."

"I'm his wife. I married him and I still don't scare you? You have some guts, love." she said.

"Is there a bathroom around here? I have to pee really bad." Emmett said.

"Yes, you were going the wrong way, the entire time. They had to build one for that secretary, that I thought we didn't need..." Sulpicia said.

"Come back when you're done, I would like to talk to you both." Athenodora said. We nodded, and left. Emmett was almost running down the hall, trying to hold it in. I was laughing at him, trying not to let him pee on himself. But I couldn't help but laugh as he was trying to hold it in and run. Very funny...

**_Edward's POV_**

I heard uncontrollable laughter coming through the doors. It was Bella and Emmett... Bella was trying to say that he had to go to the bathroom but she was laughing to much. And Emmett was going through the doors again. Bella disappeared through the doors. I sighed again, still letting the mistakes run through my mind. Rosalie was standing next to me. She told me what Bella had said to her, in the hotel room. I didn't know what to say to her. So I stood there. Rosalie and I were talking a little bit... We both knew there was no way of getting back with those two. They already fell for each other. I wanted it to happen between those two, so they could start over. But then none of us expected to see Emmett turn human. I sighed, and turned to Rose. She was watching the Volturi talk about this old history of a vampire turning human, and how it was possible witches existed but it was never proven, so they stopped the search for them. Rose grabbed my finger, and held it. Our relationship was still alive, but it wasn't shown. Jasper and Alice threatened to hurt us if we stopped our relationship because of this. But we did as they asked, but kept it a secret. I heard continuous laughter again. Bella was holding hands with Emmett. Then they left the main room again.

"So, do you think it'll happen again?" Amun asked. He was from the Egyptian Coven, along with Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia.

"We don't know the signs of this happening again, so I don't know. It's possible. But if it does happen again, I think it'll be someone in the Olympic Coven." Aro said. Everyone was grumbling about this. I looked at Rose, and she touched my shoulder. I knew she wanted to become like Emmett. But we didn't know if something could happen to him. And I didn't want to risk losing another vampire in our family.

"Are we going to change him back?" Alice asked.

"If it's possible Alice. Then yes, we'll change him back." Caius said.

"I think that should be his decision. If he wants to be changed back." Rosalie said.

"He's too weak Rosalie. He needs to go back to his regular state." Caius said. "We have a problem, that will change all of our lives forever."

"Like what?" someone asked.

"Do we need to tell them now, Caius?" Marcus asked.

"We should..." Caius said.

"There is a vampire, unknown vampire, changing a lot of people, but all over the world. We don't know what he or she is doing, and so far, there are over 100 newborns in this army. And all of you have been qualified to be in this fight. Even ourselves will be in this fight." Aro said.

"So you're saying that all of us here, will be in this fight. And in this fight, there are over 100 newborns. Oh my God." Maggie said. "There's only 48 of us here."

"I know. It's a blood bath." Aro said.

"When is this fight?"

"In 10 months." Marcus said.

"We need to train. And change Emmett and Bella, yes Bella will be turned, I don't want to here about it." Caius said. There goes Bella's and Emmett's humanity...


	8. Remaking

_**Edward's POV**_

Rose and I were walking through the castle, alone. She wasn't happy about the fight. Over 100 newborns were made, by who knows... And the Volturi was putting us in there, without our decisions. Rosalie was thinking about holding my hand for the past five minutes now. She knew I was reading her mind, but I would let her decide. The relationship about Rose and I being together have already been going around. Vampire secrets were very hard to hide. They would soon know anyways.

Rose and I walked to some balcony. We overlooked the city, just stood there, in silence. I heard someone come towards us, two humans. It was Bella and Emmett. They didn't know we were over here, but they would run into us. I sighed and put my head on the railing.

"I want ice cream." Bella said. Then I heard them stop, which means they saw us. Their footsteps were getting closer, and closer. I thought they would have turned around. But Emmett wanted to talk to us. I looked up at them, and blinked. Rose turned her head, and looked away again.

"You know. I kind of want to push you over that ledge." Emmett said. "Now that I'm human, I can't. Unless you fall over yourself. But there's no point to it, you're a vampire and it wouldn't matter." I didn't say anything. I knew he was still mad at us, even though he and Bella were together.

"I'm sorry. I know this doesn't make up for anything. But I'm sorry. And if I could take it back, I would. I really would." I said. "I'm really happy for you two, though. And I think you two would make a really good couple, for each other."

"Thanks." Emmett said. "I'm still upset with you two. I'm not as over Rosalie as I should be. But there's no turning back to her now. And-" Bella leaned over the ledge and threw up. I called for Carlisle, and he came out in seconds. Carlisle left with Bella, and Esme came out to take Emmett away from Bella, so he didn't get sick. I questioned Bella's sickness. It wasn't often fevers make you throw up. Something else was wrong with her.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Carlisle HAD to take Emmett into a different room. He didn't want to chance Emmett getting sick. We were supposed to go back to the wives, but we got lost, and continued to walk around to find that painting. Emmett and I were really paying attention to where we were going and we ended up on a balcony.

"When can I see Emmett?" I asked.

"When your feeling better again." Carlisle said. I felt warm, and a little sick again. "I think you have the flu Bella. It'll pass soon."

I nodded and laid down. I told Carlisle to make sure Emmett was being watched, it wasn't soon that he'll slip through their arms to come and see me. I fell asleep, but woke up soon enough when I heard someone walking next to me.

"She's sleeping Sulpicia." I heard Athenodora say. I turned my head, and both of them were dressed in the black cloaks. I sat up and looked at them. I never knew they would leave the tower with so many people hear.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We heard about your sickness. And Carlisle wanted me to tell you instead of himself. We have to change you. There's a big fight going on, that consists over 100 vampires, we need more, so we have to change you. Soon, but not now. Carlisle wants to find out about your sickness so he's waiting unless it gets worse." Sulpicia said.

"What about Emmett?" I asked.

"They still don't know about Emmett's condition."

"What if he can't turn into a vampire anymore?" I asked.

"Then he'll stay human, but far away from this fight." Athenodora said.

"He can't be alone. I don't want him to be alone and I'm out fighting." I said. Neither of them said anything. They said I needed to go to sleep again. I told them that I wanted to protect Emmett, if he couldn't be turned back. They didn't say anything and I fell back asleep. When I woke up again, it was dark outside. Then I wondered how long I ended up sleeping. I got out of bed, and went to the main hall. They were there, talking about this fight. The wives were standing in the back, and I went to their sides.

"You're awake." Sulpicia said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How do you feel?" Athen asked.

"I feel fine. I promise." I said. Emmett looked at me, and smiled. He motioned me to come and sit with him, and I did. I asked him how long I've been asleep, he said 6 hours. I sighed and held his hand. His eyes were a little red, and he seemed a little... tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said. "I'm just a little tired, well we all are. But we have to figure this out." I pulled Emmett up and walked his back to the room. He needed to rest. He just turned human, and we couldn't risk him getting hurt. I slide in the blanket with him. He asked me if I was still tired, I was but I wanted him to fall asleep first. Emmett yawned deeply, and I saw him shead a tear. His eyes weren't red from being tired, he's been crying.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked. "Don't hide it from me." Emmett pulled his arm over his face, just so he wouldn't let me see him cry.

"It still hurts Bella. I thought I was over Rosalie. And then I fell in love with you, and felt so much better. But every time I see Rose. I still hurt inside. I want to get over it, so I can love you but I can't. It's too hard." Emmett started crying again. I tried to calm him down, before he could get a headache. "I think we should hold off our relationship Bella. I know this hurts you, seeing me like this. It's only been close to a week. And Rose and I were together for 90 plus years. I'm not ready." I nodded, and tucked him in the bed. I didn't want him to see me cry. It was much, because I knew he wasn't ready like he should've been. I sat with Emmett, and calmed him down. After ten minutes, he fell asleep. I wasn't tired anymore. I was upset, honestly. I just wanted to watch Emmett, and make sure he was okay. After a while, I walked around the hallway and stared at some paintings. Emmett wanted to put a hold on our relationship. As mush as I didn't want that to happen, I had to. He was still hurting. A big part of me wanted to go to Rose and light her on fire. You had no idea how bad I wanted to do that. But I couldn't. I sighed and went back into the bedroom. Emmett was rolled over on his side. I quietly laid next to him, trying to fall asleep. It took me two hours to clear my mind, and fall asleep. I needed to support Emmett, no matter what his decision was. He would love me soon enough. He just needed time.

In the morning, I went to a small kitchen, and made Emmett and I breakfast. I brought him back a plate of bacon and eggs. The human secretary kept a large amount of food for her.

"Here you go." I said. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks. You didn't have to Bella." he said.

"It's okay. I wanted to." I said.

"Bella... about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know it hurt to hear me put off our relationship for a while. I just need to get things straightened out. Not only with Rose, but with Edward too." he said.

"It's okay. I understand." I said. "I just want you better." After we ate, in complete silence, I decided to calm Charlie. He hasn't heard from me in a while and I promised him I would call. I told him about my flu and that Emmett had something in his body, but he was fine now. My family missed me, and I missed them too. I almost wanted to cry, but I held it in. Then we needed to go and talk to the Volturi. Emmett and I walked down the hall, still quiet. To make matters worse, we were walking on each side of the hall. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable and he didn't want to hurt me. We sat with the other Cullens.

The Volturi talked to me about changing me into a vampire. As much as I tried to get them to talk them out of it, there was no point. What I really wanted was to wait until I knew Emmett was able to return into his normal self. I didn't want him to be a human in this all alone. Then Sulpicia and Athenodora came in to help me.

"I agree with Bella on this. I think we should wait to know if Emmett is able to be changed into a vampire again. If he can't Bella and Emmett should go away, far away from this fight. And if he can, then there's no problem. Emmett needs a partner in this. He can't take care of himself, and Bella can be the one to do that, in case something... happens. Then they can live a good human life." Sulpicia said.

"So, when did you join Bella's side?" Aro asked.

"When I noticed she was able to find the tower." she said. "You should listen to me." Athenodora giggled. I mouthed a thank you to her. It was nice to know she was helping me with this.

"You should listen to your wife, because I agree." Athenodora said. She placed her hands on Caius's shoulders. "And you know not to argue with your wives, right?"

"I'll consider it." Caius and Aro said.

"So, should we test if he can become a vampire again?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. So we have to bite him, and if the venom spreads, then he'll change and we'll change Bella as well. If not, then both of them will still be human." Aro said.

"Are you ready, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I possibly may have to feel this burning all over again... so no." he said. Without even noticing, I placed my hand on Emmett's leg, letting him know that it'll be alright."

"You'll be fine." I said. Carlisle, Emmett, and I walked to the room again. We laid him down, making him as comfortable as possible. If this changed him, he were to start all over again, from square one. If he didn't burn, he and I were to remain human. I'll admit it, I was nervous. Emmett was depending on my life. I rubbed his head, and kissed it. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but it was hard not to make sure he was comfortable in a lovey-dovey way. I sighed and laid back. Carlisle pulled out a long needle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Venom Bella. What else?" he asked. I smiled a little. I didn't know you could even put it in a needle...

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's get this over with." Emmett mumbled. I looked away when Carlisle inserted the needle into his chest. I heard Emmett groan. I turned around to see him fumbling with his body.

"Is it working?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It... burns..." Emmett said. Now I was next...


	9. Miranda

_**Isabella's POV**_

I swallowed hard. Watching Emmett be in pain, it frightened me. I knew it was going to happen to me. Carlisle left the room, to tell the others it was working. I held Emmett's hand, not sure of what to do next.

"It'll be alright." I whispered to myself.

"Bella..." Emmett groaned.

"I'm right here." I said. Carlisle came back with another needle. I took a deep breath, and went to the other bed. Carlisle laid me down, and sighed.

"I've always been waiting for this day Bella." he said. Carlisle distracted me, and put the needle in my arm. But it didn't burn... nothing did. I didn't know whether it was suppose to begin immediately, or if I had to wait awhile. After a while, I told Carlisle I couldn't feel anything. He looked at me with confusing eyes. He went out the room for a while, and while I was waiting, I walked over to Emmett. He was breathing hard, and his chest was pounding. He was in a lot of pain. Carlisle then came back with Aro.

"See? It's not effecting her in any way." Carlisle said. "It's a little frustrating."

"Try it again." Aro said. I laid back down, and Carlisle put the needle in my arm again. Still, nothing happened. Then I heard someone yelling for Aro. I didn't want to leave Emmett here by himself, but I wanted to know who was causing a commotion out there. The three of us left the room, and went to the main room. There was a woman there. She wore all black, and had blonde hair. Everyone was faced towards her, wondering who she was. I knew I didn't know everybody here, but it seems to me no one knew this girl.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Jane asked. I knew Jane would do the Pain Illusion on this woman, but nothing happened. Then Jane started screaming, almost like she was in pain. Jane fell to the floor, and Alec ran over to her. The blonde woman giggled, and then turned to me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Isabella." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh. You look just like your mother." she said. "It's amazing. Oh and Jane, don't play with that pain thing of yours. It doesn't affect me. And each time you try with me, it'll counteract and happen to you." Jane stood up.

"Who are you?" Aro asked.

"No one. I just came for Isabella. We need to speak to her." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To talk about your future, and tell you why you can't be change into a vampire." she said. She smiled at me. Then Felix tried to get to her, but it's almost like she put a shield up.

"She's blocking us out." someone whispered.

"I don't think you would want to mess with a witch, sweetheart. She knows how to kill a vampire without touching them." she said. Then she looked at me. "Are you coming?"

"You're a witch?" I asked. I guess I could believe it, since vampires and werewolves were real.

"Yes, darling. And so are you. You don't know this, because... well there are many reasons why. You're the one who change Emmett into a human. By accident of course. Would you like to know why?"

"Tell me."

"Then come with me." she said. I was a witch? A witch? I laughed a little in my head, was this woman crazy?

"I don't believe you." I said. The woman huffed a little, and put her hands on her waist.

"How would you like to know that I am a witch?" she asked.

"Prove it." I said.

"Fine..." she looked around the room. "Don't worry. I'll put you out." Then Demetri was lite on fire. I could hear him screaming, and then the fire was put out. Without anybody doing anything. "So, are you coming?" I froze in my spot. This was unreal. Actually, everything was unreal. I couldn't believe this. I slowly walked to her.

"I will go, but I want to come back." I said.

"You are your mother's child." she laughed. "I promise I will bring you back." She grabbed my hand, and we left the room in an instance. We arrived somewhere else. It was a nice manor. It was white, with black roofs. The yard was nice and green. We were standing right outside the house, just before the doors.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Your mother's house."

"My mother lives in Florida." I said.

"Renee and Charlie were never your birth parents." she said. I gasped. "They were the ones your mother gave you to. She knew it would be best to have a human life. But then you met vampires and werewolves. And the witch side of your triggered when you changed Emmett."

"How did I change Emmett? I didn't even know..." I said.

"It was an accident. While you two were... kissing. You were simply thinking about a human and Emmett at the same time. You don't remember, well because you like to forget things very easily. It's something that you need to control. You know, how to use your powers." she said.

"What's your name?"

"Leslie." she said. She opened the doors, and we walked inside. I have to say, this place was amazing. It would be more amazing if Emmett were here...

"You're thinking about that Emmett boy again."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's the way witches work. See, our kinds learns from either books or people. Once I ran into Jasper, by accident, I touched him, and I gained the skill to feel people's emotions. If I were to ever touch Edward, I would be able to read minds. But the thing is, I can control whether if I want to feel, to read minds. We can control that."

"How come that's never happened to me?" I asked.

"You never knew you were a witch Bella. And it takes practice. Your powers aren't fully developed yet. And your mother wants to teach you." Leslie said. "And since you didn't know, your witch gene was slowly starting to go away, but it was triggered again."

"How did I trigger it?"

"When you saw Edward with Rosalie. You were thinking of one way to kill him, and that was fire. But you didn't have a lighter. You almost succeeded, but Emmett pulled you away. Now you're a witch. It's very fun."

"Why can't I be turned into a vampire?" I asked. "Their venom, it's not working on me."

"Because, we witches have a different type of blood." a woman said. She had long brown hair, and almost looked exactly like me. She was my mother.

"Miranda, I brought her. The vampires are in shock and awe." Leslie said.

"Thank you. You are excused." Miranda said. Leslie quickly left the room. Miranda smiled at me. "Come upstairs with me. We can get your room ready."

"I don't need a room, I need answers." I said. Miranda sighed, and sat on the stairs. She looked like she was in her late thirties. Miranda smiled at me, and motioned me to come sit with her. I didn't have a choice, but to sit with this woman.

"I know this all seems very confusing for you. So, let me talk, and if I didn't cover anything you wanted to know, ask me." she said, and I nodded. "When I was 18, I had this crush on someone so handsome. It was 1892. And I was in love with this man. But it turned out to be the hardest time of my life, that's when I found out about vampires, and witches, and werewolves. My lover, your father, Luke, had this baby together, and we didn't know what to do with her. A couple months later, a vampire killed your father. Out of anger, I ended up killing it, without even using my own hands. But fire... Then my mother told me all about their family curse. Witches. I was bound to be one, no doubts. Then I controlled my powers, and quickly became an official witch. But I didn't want my child to be one. I wanted her to wait, until there was a nice life for her. So repeatedly, I kept you at the age of 5 months. Then once 1993 hit, I let you keep aging. I gave you away to a nice couple, Charlie and Renee. I wanted a human life for you Bella. I didn't want you to be like me. Yes, witches do not age, and yes we can control our age appearance. When I gave you away, I kept watch on you. You became a normal human, well almost. And then in your teen years, you fell in love... with a vampire. I knew that was the last time I thought of you being human. You would want to become a vampire. I know my child very well. But before you had a boyfriend, the witches had a small incident. One of my witches accidentally changed a vampire into a human. Then the Volturi was getting suspicious. So we had to hide. We didn't want anybody to know. After a couple of years, the Volturi gave up."

"What happened to the vampire? Did he change back?" I asked.

"No. He thought it was better to live his human life, and stayed human. He visits me once in a while, I think he has a crush on me. Anyways, after that happened, you met the Volturi. Oh, I was so mad at you and Edward. I really was, and I knew something would happen sooner or later." she sighed. "Our legend, is very secretive. And sometimes, I don't even know everything. The WC will not tell anybody about of history. I don't even know."

"What's the WC?"

"The Witches Council. They're like the leaders for us. We have rules too, you know. Anyways, I don't our history. It's too big of a secret. Once of you triggered you powers. You, since you didn't know, put them off. Which also meant your gene was fading. It's what I wanted. But you saw Emmett upset, and you wanted to help. Well that's what witches do most of the time, is help. You made Emmett become in love with you, you made him happy but you didn't know it. Then Emmett was upset again, and he pushed you off. He still loves you, don't worry about that. But when a witch falls for a vampire, it's dangerous, for a witch who doesn't even know she has powers. You almost hurt Rosalie. While you were talking to her. Your emotions came first, and you felt hatred. Hatred is the worst for a witch. You start to loose you control. But you calmed down and focus on what really mattered. That was Emmett. Each witch has something or someone that can calm a witch down. For me, and don't laugh, it's a radio. I listen to music when I'm upset and it calms me down. For you, it's Emmett. You two have a big bond for each other. And you grew to like him. So once you liked him, something more than anything else, that became your relaxer. Same thing for Emmett, but he's not a witch so yeah. Now why does a witch have this, I don't know. It's part of our history. Now you want to know why venom cannot change you. We have a different type of blood. It counteracts anything that a vampire gives us, and a werewolf gives us. A part of history, I don't know. If your gene was fully faded, you could be changing right now. But it's not and your a fully blown witch. Except for you have to learn what you can do, and that's why you're here. You need to control your powers Bella. It's very dangerous, especially for a vampire, to be around an uncontrolled witch."

"How is it dangerous?" I asked.

"For some reason, we always think of fire frist." she said. "You saw that with Leslie. She lite Demetri on fire. It was also the only way to convince you." Miranda stood up and started walking up the stairs. "Come on Bella. I have something to show you." I stood up and walked with her. We walked down a long hallway. There were doors with names on them, one of them said Leslie's. Then we stopped at a door, that said my name. Inside the room, it was all white with splashes of red. The red matched the red roses that were all over the room.

"Do you like it? I know you like red roses. So I decided to match your room with that." she said.

"It's pretty. Thanks." I said.

"And I know you're not that girlie, but I did add some things that you liked so much." she said. "Now come on, there are many things we need to do."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Go to the Council. They want to see you." she said. Miranda was able to teleport, something that a witch didn't have to learn from a person, but a book. I had a lot of reading to do. We landed in front of five people. Three men, two women. They were sitting in high chairs, listening to each other talk. They reminded me of the Volturi.

"Miranda. It's nice to see you again. I see you have Isabella." a woman said. She had dark red hair, and red lips. She smiled at me.

"Yes. She is here, and in transition to becoming a witch. Her gene is fully blown, she just needs to control her powers." Miranda said.

"Good." a man said. He had blonde hair, and looked very young. Witches could control age. He was about eight-teen. He was actually a little cute. He had nice blue eyes. He didn't seem to scary looking. Then he smiled at me. "Thank you Isabella, for that compliment." He heard me. Oh God... I turned my face away from him, turning a deep red.

"Oh, you remind me of your mother." the other woman said.

"She does doesn't she?" a man said.

"Isabella, this is Garfield or Gary." Miranda was looking at the tall man, with dark skin. He had black hair, and brown eyes. "The woman with the red hair is Katherine. The other woman is Penelope." Penelope was gorgeous. She had light blonde hair, and wore purple. It matched her very well. "The blonde boy is Vincent, and the other guy is Orin." Orin, such a strange name...

"It's nice to meet you Isabella." the five of them said together. Orin smiled at me the most.

"We will teach you to become a witch. Each of us will spend a full day with you, to learn many other things. But first, for a while, you will go back to the Volturi." Orin said. He had brown hair and a nice smile. Green eyes...

"Oooh. I can't wait to teach you." Katherine said. These guys were nothing like the Volturi. I wondered what their... our rules were.

"Leslie will take you and stay with you. You will come back in two days. Don't worry, you will see the vampires again." Penelope said. I nodded, and walked away with Miranda. She seemed happy for me, to be able to come and see the Council and get to know her. Well I didn't know her much, but she'll seem to have plenty of time for that. The Council did ask me to be careful with the vampires. I was still uncontrolled. While I would be gone, I wanted Leslie to teach me some things for two days. Part of me was excited to tell the others. The other side of me was scared to think what they might do or say. But I knew Leslie would protect me. And she wouldn't hurt anybody without me allowing it. But now I was excited to see Emmett, even though he isn't done with his transformation.

We arrived in Volterra again. For a split second, I forgot Leslie was with me, and she scared me. We walked to the main room again. They were all sitting there, waiting for something to happen. When I opened the door, they turned towards me. I put my hands up, letting them know I wasn't going to hurt them.

"What about your friend there?" Demetri asked.

"She won't light you on fire again." I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Leslie said. Demetri rolled his eyes and looked at his leaders.

"We need to talk, Volturi." I said.

"Are you a witch?" someone asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I said. I told them everything my mother told me. Of course they had to promise to keep it a secret, otherwise I'd expose them too. They were shocked, but not as shocked as I was. I told them about Emmett and I, having a big bond between us. And how I almost killed Rosalie... by accident. After telling them everything, I didn't notice Emmett out and laying on the floor, with blankets around him. I walked towards him, and asked him why he was on the floor. The Volturi didn't want someone coming in again, referring to Leslie, and doing something drastic.

"Can you do anything?" Kebi asked. She was someone from the Egyptian Coven.

"No. I have to learn how to do it, and then control it." I said.

"It's not that hard. I coud light all of you on fire if I'd like." Leslie said.

"Can you light yourself on fire?" Jane asked.

"No hard feelings guys. And Leslie, be nice." I said.

"Sorry. I'm not a fan for vampires." she said. "Try and do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Levitate something. Or someone." she said. "Here, watch me. Being a witch takes total concentration. If you lose focus... well you just lose focus and whatever your doing stops. So here, watch me lift." She put her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and I watched her lift Jane off the floor. There was nothing Jane could do to get her down. Leslie chuckled, but became distracted when someone came into the room. Leslie accidentally flung Jane into the wall. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Sorry." Leslie said. "See? Distractions are really bad. Now you try."

"Do not use me ever again." Jane said. I took a deep breath, and cleared my mind. I couldn't do it though. I was too focus on many other things.

"Your mind isn't clear." Leslie said. "Watch, I'm thinking of an apple." An apple popped into her hands.

"Wow." I said.

"Now, I'm thinking of a million apples... landing on Bella's head." Leslie said.

"What?" I asked. And just before the first apple could land on me, I put some type of shield up.

"See? You're learning. You didn't want to get hurt. So you protected yourself. And when you protected yourself you put a shield up." I watched as the apples slide down to my head. Leslie snapped her fingers and the apples disappeared.

"This is crazy." I said. "You have to teach me."

"NO, the Council is teaching you for a couple of reasons. One, they are a lot more experience than I am. And two, your sort of special to them, so they want to teach you." Leslie said.

"Why am I special?" I asked.

"Sweetheart. You have been able to block vampires ever since you were a baby. That's something they want to figure out." she said. I heard Emmett groan, and I quickly walked over to him. He was still in pain.

"Is there any way I could take off the pain?" I asked Leslie.

"Yes. If you concentrate." she said. I grabbed Emmett's hand, and tried my best.

"What... are... you doing?" he asked.

"Taking off the pain. Be quiet." I said. With all my might, I was able to use my powers and take his burning pain away." Emmett's eyes flashed opened.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Were you not listening?" I asked. He shook his head no. Now I had to explain it all over again. I sighed in despair.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please tell me what you think. PLZZZZ pretty please. If you have any questions. I would be glad to answer them. But you have to review. :) Thanks guys! You're the best. **


	10. The Council

_**Isabella's POV**_

After telling Emmett about my real family and life, he was speechless. I guess he would suspect that, considering that I was hearing about it as well. Emmett sighed, and laid back down. I asked him if he was in pain, and he said no, he was just shocked. I placed my hand on his forehead. He told me I was still warm, and wondered about my cold.

"Can you take the sickness off her?" Emmett asked Leslie.

"Witches are more human-like than vampires are. We can get sick, but of course there's a spell to keep that from happening." Leslie said. "There's a spell for everything."

"I take that as a yes." Emmett said. Emmett was still transitioning into a vampire. He wouldn't be doing this again, if it weren't for me. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I was just... thinking about some things. That's all." I said. We weren't really together like I wanted to be. "I need some air." I walked out towards the balcony. Leslie, of course, followed me. I overlooked the city that was below me, trying to get my mind off of things.

"What's wrong Bella?" Leslie asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I said, trying to make her go away.

"You can't lie to a witch. I know how you're feeling."

"So why'd you ask?" I asked. I got her stumped there. I laughed a little, and told her I wanted to be alone.

"I can't just walk away. The Council specifically told me to keep an eye on you, and protect you."

"I don't need to be protected. I can handle myself." I said. Leslie sighed, and stood next to me.

"No you can't. Isabella, don't you see? Your emotions are growing over you again. Watch Bella. If you don't calm down now, you'll start a fire somewhere in this city. Fire means anger, and that's not good. If it rains, your sad. If it's sunny, you're happy. Have you ever noticed the weather matching your moods? It happened a lot with me, when I was beginning at this." Leslie said. "So calm down. What has you mad anyways?"

"I sort of blame myself for things a lot. It's nothing. I'll get over it, I just want to be alone for right now." I said. I tried to sound stern with her, but she barely moved. "_Please._"

"Alright. But five minutes." she said. Leslie walked back into the main room. I held onto the edge, trying to calm down. I knew Emmett wouldn't want me like this. So I took a deep breath. But just before I could calm myself all the way down, Rose decides to join me. I bit my lip as hard as I could, trying not to cuss at her.

"You know, Emmett said we should put a hold to our relationship because of you." I said to her. "He wasn't ready for any of this. He wasn't ready to see you again. But I suppose it's my fault for this happening. I did turn him human. And-" Then it popped into my mind. "You want to become human, don't you?"

"I wasn't out here for that, Isabella. I promise you." she said. Like I could trust her. "And I already knew, because I heard you two. And I'm sorry. I want the best for Emmett, I do. I wish I could just leave as long as you two want me to. But I can't do that, and I'm sorry. It is all my fault this happened. Not yours. Isabella you're perfect for Emmett. And even before I started cheating on him, I saw that he was a lot more happier with you than he was with me."

"Because you were selfish enough to love yourself more than you loved him. Listen, you make it seem like you've been the only one who's been through something terrible Rosalie. And people give you their sympathy but it's like you don't thank them for it. Come on, Rose, don't you see that everything is about you. And it shouldn't. It's so annoying. God, I hated that about you." I said. I was getting angrier by the second. "You make me so mad Rosalie. But now I have to control it. So when I say get away from me, get away from me. I'll probably light you on fire. Oh, and stay away from Emmett. If I see you around him any time soon, I'll hurt you. And you know I will be able to." I walked away from her that time. I felt a little bad-ass now. She deserves it. She's the one who ruined Emmett's life. That's all I wanted for Emmett now, was a good life. And this damn... girl ruined it. I sighed and went back to Emmett. Who was lying down again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your powers only limit so much Bella. You weren't able to keep the pain off of him that long. It's common for newcomers." Leslie said.

"So, why don't you help him?" I asked. "I don't want him going through this again."

"Alright, alright." she said. She didn't do anything. She just looked at Emmett for a second and looked away.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm experienced enough not to touch someone to do something for them. You'll learn soon. Especially since the Council is helping you." she said.

"You don't have to do that." Emmett said.

"Well, I insist." I said. "I'm the reason why you have to go through this again."

"Bella, it was an accident." he said. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to kiss me too, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, tell me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I said.

"Bella, you're still a bad liar." he said. "Tell me. Please."

"It's nothing Emmett."

"Fine..." he mumbled. He slightly turned away from me. I didn't want this to happen now. Not at the beginning of this. It's just I wanted to talk in private.

"I'll tell you later." I said. I poked his side, wanting him to face me again. He looked at me, and sighed.

"You don't have to."

"No, we should talk about it. But too many people are listening." I said. They were listening, and looking at us too. They didn't take off their eyes from us. It was a little creepy...

"I think their watching you Bella. You are a witch now." True...

"Okay. Leslie likes to sleep, and when Leslie doesn't get any sleep, she gets cranky. And she's a witch, that's not a good combination." Leslie said. I sighed and pulled Emmett with me to go into a bed, and get Leslie a bed. Leslie sighed, saying finally. Emmett and I laid next to each other, not touching or talking, until Leslie fell asleep. Once she fell asleep, Emmett kissed my cheek.

"I thought-" I began. But he stopped me, by kissing my lips. I giggled a little, and pulled the covers over our heads. I didn't need Leslie butting in at this moment.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he said.

"Good." I said. "But why did you want to put a hold on this?"

"I don't... really want to tell you. There's just so much going on, and I was afraid of what you would think or do, so I just put a hold on us. But obviously, it didn't last long.

"What was it about?" I asked. "You can tell me Emmett. I'm not going to judge you."

"It's about Rosalie." he said. And that was all it took. He still wasn't over her. I nodded, not saying anything. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing..." I said.

"Bella. We can't hide things from each other. It'll get worse later on." he said.

"I know. It's just... I was hoping you would be done with her by now. I don't like this..." I admitted.

"I can't help it Bella. And what were you two talking about?"

"Noth-" I began. "I just told her to stay away from you... or I'll kill her." Emmett began laughing loudly. Then Leslie got mad and told us to shut up or get out. I smacked Emmett a little, trying to get him to be quiet.

"You're hilarious Bella. That's what I like about you." Emmett said. Emmett and I began quiet till we fell asleep. We just laid there, trying to fall asleep. But I woke up, about two hours later. Emmett was still asleep, and I wasn't as tired. So I got up and walked around. Of course, the place was dark, everybody was off in bed somewhere. I found my way to the Wives Tower. I wondered if Aro and Caius stayed with them. But where would Marcus go? Poor Marcus. He just seems so depressed all the time. I walked back to the room, feeling tired again. I laid there for about an hour. Emmett rolled over, pulling himself on top of me. I felt comfortable and finally fell asleep.

In the morning, I went to the balcony. I stood up and waited for someone else to wake up. I sighed and looked over the city. It was bright out today, and then sun was blazing my eyes a little. I remembered what Leslie said about the weather matching the witches emotions. I didn't know whether it was mine or not, but my powers were limited, so probably not. I couldn't tell if I was happy or not. I sighed again and started to turn back to the bedroom. But Edward was standing there, watching me.

"What do you want?" I asked, sternly.

"I think we should talk about this, Bella. I know, that you and Emmett are going to be together now, I don't mind. I don't. And I wanted to apologize about this. But can I ask you not to be so... rude towards Rosalie? She's trying to fix this Bella, and you keep pushing her off." he said. How dare he try and pull this on me...

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who decided to cheat on someone. I loved you Edward. I did. Now, I want you dead. You be careful with what you say to me, Edward." I said. Then I heard thunder crackle behind me. "I don't want you to ever put this on me."

"I'm not putting this on you." He said. "I don't want you and Rose to fight."

"Oh please. You're asking me to forgive Rosalie, for what she did to Emmett and I. You think after a week, and a couple days that I would forgive you two. How stupid are you Edward? I don't want you to ever, try and pull this on me again, or I'll kill you." I said. "Stay away from me. When we want to forgive you, we will. Don't ask me forgive you. You need to earn it, both of you."

"I didn't mean to turn this into an argument. I'm asking to at least listen to Rose." he said.

"I know. Stay away from us." I said, and walked away. I heard the thunder becoming very strong. Maybe it was me, controlling the weather. There was a sudden pain in my chest, and I shook it off. Then everyone came into the main room.

"Look at that weather." Carlisle said. "It's bad."

"It's not often we get thunderstorm's in Italy." Marcus said.

"Well, it's not Italy. It's Bella." Leslie said. "I can tell when a witch is using her powers." Leslie walked next to me. "You're mad, and you need to calm down. It can get worse Isabella. So go to Emmett, remember he's your relaxer." Leslie pushed me into Emmett. I couldn't tell if he's human or not. But he was still transitioning. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"It's just that, certain people like to piss me off." I said. "The thunder is my fault." I put my head on Emmett's chest. I heard his soft heartbeat starting to fade. Then Carlisle yanked me off of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"He's changed Bella. You smell like a human." he said. Leslie and I moved all the way across the room. I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"We can change our scents." Leslie said.

"Into what?" I asked.

"Well not really change it, but hide it." Leslie said.

"I'd prefer you hide it." Aro said.

"It's already done." Leslie said. Emmett's eyes turned red. He was a vampire once again.

**_Emmett's POV_**

My visibility changed back to it's normal vampire state. Isabella and Leslie were across the room. I was a little disappointed, by the way they stood awa from me. I could see that Bella wasn't afraid of him. She smiled at me, and threw her hair behind her shoulder. I smiled at walked over to her. Shockingly, I couldn't smell her, like I always could. It was gone. Did I lose part of my senses?

"Leslie hid our scents." she said, noticing my questioning expression. I looked outside, seeing the thunderous storm, fading. I sort of got angry, at the idea of having to redo my entire controlling. Dammit...

"What's wrong Em?" Bella asked me.

"I have to... nothing." I said. Bella deeply blamed herself for changing me into a human.

"Tell me." she insisted.

"It's nothing Bella. So, when am I going hunting?" I asked.

"You're not going to. I've already hunted for you." Carlisle said.

"Really?"

"Gross..." Leslie said. Carlisle and I walked to somewhere else. He gave me two gallons of animal blood. I chugged it down, quickly. I came back, to see everyone sitting on the floor. The Volturi, of course, sitting in there high and mighty thrones. I sat next to Bella and Leslie.

"We are here, to talk about the fight that will take place in less than a year." Aro said.

"Hold on, what fight?" Leslie asked.

"Someone has been making a newborn army. We all have to be in this fight. There's no backing out of it. Originally, Bella was to be changed, into a vampire, to help with the fight." Caius said.

"That's not ever going to happen... As a witch, we are not to interfere with a vampire's problems, unless our Council allows us to help. Otherwise, Isabella will not be in this fight. None of us will." Leslie said.

"Well this is a problem." Caius said.

"It's not a problem. We will not be in this fight of yours. It's your problem. And you need to handle it without us. As Isabella's guardian, and a messenger for the Council, she is to be protected from any dangers at any moment." Leslie said.

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Bella asked.

"No, the Council wants you to be in their hands, rather than Miranda's. You could possibly become part of the Council. That's why they're so protective of you Isabella."

"Why do they want me to become part of the Council? I'm not even experienced. Shouldn't you be part of them?" she asked.

"No. See, you know the vampires, more than any other witch does. Orin, he knows the werewolves very well, so they added him in. Vincent is a very old man, he's been in this Council since the beginning. Gary, Penelope, and Katherine, their a lot stronger than the ordinary witch. Now they want someone who's good with vampies, which lead to you." Leslie said. Bella sighed, and looked at me.

"I'm good with vampires? That's funny. If I was so good with vampires, the Volturi would love me." Bella said. I laughed. Caius didn't really like Bella... He thought she was very, annoying.

"I don't mind Bella, at all." Marcus said. "It's just Caius." Everyone in the room laughed. Well, not everyone.

"Oh my God." Leslie said, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"The Witches Council. They're here." Leslie said. Leslie stood up, pulling Isabella with her.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"They want to talk to the Volturi." Leslie said.

All the guards shifted their positions. They went over to the stairs, sitting on them, 'protecting' them. Then five people came in, two women, and three men. They were wearing black robes. The inside was golden. They pulled their hoods off, and flipped their robes to gold.

"Ah, Isabella. Nice to see you again." a red-headed woman said.

"It's nice to see you again. All of you." Bella said.

"We would like to have a widely discussion with the Volturi. If you wouldn't mind." another woman said. She was gorgeous. Blonde hair. Nice figure...

"That's fine, with them." Jane said. "Would you like this to be private?"

"No. The vampires would hear anyways." a man said.

"We could always block the room Orin." the blonde one said.

"I'm afraid I don't know your names." Caius said.

"I am Vincent. This is Katherine, Orin, Penelope, and Gary." he said pointing to each of them.

"I heard a fight was going to begin soon. My witches are not to be in this." Orin said.

"But we're willing to make a treaty with you." Penelope said.

"We wouldn't want to begin a fight with both of our kinds against each other, now would we?" Gary said. All five of them seemed kind of, scary. Penelope looked at me, and smiled. Her blonde hair reminded me a little bit about Rosalie.

"You have a newborn here." Penelope said. "Dangerous..."

"That's Emmett, Penelope." Bella said.

"Oh, I see. I'm amazed you changed him back so quickly. I thought you would have waited a while." Orin said.

"No, they changed me..." I said. "Not that I didn't mind but, whatever..."

"He _is_ very handsome, Bella." Katherine said. Bella smiled, and said I know.

"Keep this in mind, you need to be careful around him. You're still new to this, Bella." Gary said. "Now let's begin this discussion. In the matters of Isabella, we would love to help you in this fight. Orin has already talked to the werewolves about this problem your having. They would be gladly to help. As for us, we will help, but under a treaty."

"Isabella has a strong connection to some of you. When a witch has a feeling for a certain kind, that most likely would be considered our enemies, the Council is not allowed to hurt that bond. I would like to make a treaty, regarding all of your Covens and our nobles." Vincent said.

"And what would consist in this treaty?" Aro asked.

"We don't want anybody to start a war with each other. Our nobles, do things on their own. Sometimes, but rarely, a Witches War is introduced, just like your Newborn Army. However, we haven't had one in 79 years. If something like that were to happen, we would ask for your help. And vise versa. We are willing to help in this, if your willing to help us whenever a war breaks out." Katherine said. The Volturi agreed with this. I wondered how a Witches War began anyways.

"This is truly the only reason we came. We gather up at least 50 other powerful witches. One of them is including Isabella. However, we do want to experiment with one of your vampires. Recently, we studied all of you, and what you were capable of. The one that stood out to us the most, was Alice. She has a power the vampires rarely have. But we want her to do more, than see a vision." Orin said.

"We want her to see an Absolute Vision. And by the way she's reacting to this, she wouldn't mind doing this with us." Penelope said.

"An Absolute Vision. What is that?" I asked.

"There are no holes. No one is blocking her. And there is no doubt into the future with what she sees. In other words, her vision will be 100 percent guaranteed." Gary said.

"I want to do it!" Alice exclaimed. "I want to try it."

"Hold on Alice. There are no consequences to this, right? It's not going to hurt her." Jasper said.

"No, it will not badly affect her. She will be safe." Orin said.

"Let's do it." Alice said. She was jumping up and down with excitement. I laughed a little. Man, you could never get enough from this girl. The five of them grabbed hands, and closed their eyes.

"Don't touch her Jasper." Leslie said. The five of them started to say something. I think it was in Russian... Alice gasped a little, and looked around. The Council stopped and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked.

"I can see. The fight. Everything. I know who it is." Alice said. "It's Victoria..."

* * *

**Yes Victoria is alive, the whole thing with Eclipse doesn't exist in this story. Alice can see everything now, without any doubt about the future. The Council and the Volturi have made a small treaty. And Isabella may be apart of the Council sometime soon. Now the Council will stay... I wonder what happens with them staying around with the Volturi. O.o I know what happens :P Review please. **


	11. Air and Royalty

**_Isabella's POV_**

After Alice told us it was Victoria leading the army, we could do nothing but silence in silence, well for the Cullens we did. The others had no idea who Victoria was. So, Edward had to explain who she was and why she wanted to make an army.

"So you're saying that since you, Edward, killed Victoria's mate, she wanted to kill yours. Which was originally was Bella? I get it now." Senna said. Senna was apart of the Egyptian Coven. She sometimes scared you, but sooner or later you're going to have to get used to it.

"Since this fight is obviously about Isabella, we will be in this without a doubt." Vincent said.

"Of course." Aro said.

"Now. Isabella, Leslie, come with us. We need to control your powers." Penelope said. "If you want, you can watch." And they did. We all went out to a clearing. The Council put a huge shield around everybody, making no one to come in or get out. The vampires had to stay clearly away from me. Then Miranda came, wanting to watch her daughter.

"Oh, you guys, this is my mother Miranda." I said.

"I'm going to go sit with the vampires, come on Leslie." Miranda said. Everyone was anticipating on what I could do. Was it dangerous to have them around? Yes. Did they care? No. They just wanted to see a witch in action. Especially since they never seen a witch. Penelope was the first to teach me, the other four stood away from me, but closer compared to the vampires.

"Now, each of the Council holds a strong power. You have heard of the five elements right?" she asked.

"I know four. Water, earth, fire, and air. I don't know the fifth." I admitted.

"Believe it or not, there's also metal. See, each of the Council members holds one of those elements. For me, it's air. Katherine is the fire. Vincent is the water. Orin is the metal, and Gary is the earth." Penelope said. "The five of us came to an agreement to teach you how to do all five."

"Is there a reason why you have to have those elements?" I asked.

"Yes. See, a witch needs those five elements when she wants to do a big spell. These little spells don't need much. Like transporting, I don't need the five elements to move somewhere else. I just need one, which is earth. That's why the five of us never leave each other's side."

"So, you're saying every witch has to learn these five elements?" I asked.

"No. The noble witches don't need to learn all five. If they wanted to, they can. But noble witches never use a big spell."

"What's considered a big spell?" I asked.

"Well, letting Alice see the future a bit more was barely considered a big spell. It's something a witch can't do on her own." she said. "A big spell is like taking out the entire state of California. That's actually over-doing it, but barely. Having to know the five elements, is considered a good thing for a witch. You will always be safe, and besides the five of us, there are only seven out there who know how to do this. Anyways it's a long history of why the Council exists and blah blah blah. But no more talking." A big gush of wind came hurdling at me, it made me fly backward. I landed on my back, and groaned at the pain.

"That wouldn't have happened if you counteracted my element." she said.

"Like I knew you were going to throw me backwards." I said. I stood up, and was pushed back again. "Stop that."

"No." she said. She threw me back further, and the pain was increasing. Finally, I was able to counteract it, but she did something that scared me a little. She was in the air, just floating there.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"Air... duh. You need to catch onto these things Bella." she said. She landed in front of me, and I tried to float like she did. But I couldn't get off the ground. "Your mind isn't clear Bella. Just drop everything for a while. You can do it."

"Come on sweetheart, I would like to see you fly." Emmett said. It wasn't flying Emmett... you're so cute. I smiled at that encouragement and pulled myself off the ground. But I scared myself, and once I scared myself, I was hurdling towards earth. Luckily, I landed on some type of water bubble. I looked at Vincent, who had his hand reached out towards me.

"Thanks." I said. I slid off this bubble thing, and tried again. This time, Bella, don't scare yourself. I went into the air, this time faster and was up in the sky, a little too high for me.

"Good job Bella." Penelope said. "You're such a fast learner. Now come back down, we have other things to learn. And come down slowly." Too late, I was hurdling towards earth again. This time, Gary saved me. I don't know how he did it, but vines came out of nowhere, and they wrapped around my body, making my speed slow down.

"Thank you Gary." I said. I went down, and the vines disappeared. Emmett was laughing at me, and I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Okay. Next thing to know about air is to turn it against others." she said. "This is Brian." Penelope was pointing at some man, that I didn't even notice. "He's a very good helper at being a sort of 'training dummy'."

"Hi." I said. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy.

"Hello. Isabella. I've heard a lot of things about you."

"You have?" I asked. "Most people don't know me."

"Well, you are a famous witch. Everybody's been waiting for this day." he said.

"Except for her mother." Miranda called out. Brian chuckled a little. Penelope wanted me to push Brian without touching him, of course. Penelope showed me how to do it, but he landed on his feet. I tried so many times, but this wasn't working for me. I was afraid of hurting him.

"She doesn't want to hurt him. That's why she can't do it." Orin said.

"You're not going to hurt me Bella." Brian said. "Especially for someone your size." He was calling me small... I'm not small. Compared to Emmett and Felix, yes I was small. Not compared to everyone, that was Alice.

"I'm not small." I said. Then I pushed him back. I felt wind spiraling around me. Then I noticed a huge tornado happening.

"Oh no." Penelope said. "I was going to teach you THAT later."

"How do I stop it?" I asked.

"By calming down. Before you hurt someone... like Emmett." she said. Once she said his name, it disappeared. I couldn't afford to hurt Emmett. Or his family (except for Rose and Ed). The rest I couldn't hurt by accident.

"Good job." she said. "You're doing a lot more than I thought you could handle."

"It doesn't hurt to try." I said. For the rest of my practice, she taught me everything about air, and how to use it on enemies. I was able to make a clone of myself, with air, and attack Brian without myself having to lay a finger on him. My air was so strong, I can break trees with it, and hurt a vampires body. If I were ever to do that to a human, they would most likely be dead. It was too strong for humans. I laughed in excitement and pounced around. Showing off my new element. Finally, I was done for the day. I walked over to Emmett, and pretended to throw him against the floor.

"Oo, scary." he said. I laughed, then he glared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to spend the rest of the day with you, if you don't mind." he said.

"Of course I don't mind." I said. Why would I mind?

We went back to the Volturi's 'castle' or whatever you want to call it, and Emmett and I had our private time together. Even though we couldn't get out in public, since Emmett's newborn stage, and the Volutri didn't want us to leave, we went to the balcony instead. The Council was in there with the Volturi, which, for some reason, made me nervous. Then I thought of Charlie, out of nowhere. He hasn't heard me in a day or two, and I don't have my phone on me. But I didn't want to ruin my time with Emmett. He was putting things off for me, just so we could be alone.

"So, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, or care really. As long as I'm with you." I said. Emmett smiled at me.

"I love you Bella." Emmett said. That was... random.

"I love you too." I said.

"Bella, I know that we've been through tough times. ANd we've been together for such a short time. But when I say I love you, Bella, I really love you. I know that someday we will be together forever, I want to be together forever. No one has ever loved me like you have, and I'm grateful. You've been taking care of me, and still are even when things went a different direction. What I'm trying to get to, is that Bella, even though you may have other things to do, and we are totally different types of people, I want you to become my wife." he said, and slipped on one knee, "Will you marry me, Isabella?"

I froze in complete, utter shock. I didn't think that this would happen so fast. Emmett wanted to marry me, but how did I know if he was over Rosalie? I did want to marry him, but it's only been a week or two. I felt a little dizzy, and leaned against the rail.

"Emmett..." I began.

"I know it seems so soon. But I love you. Even if I don't seem over her, to you. I want you. I do, and I can't seem to live without you." He said. I swallowed hard. "Bella, you would be doing me the great honor, of marrying me. But I don't have the ring... if that's okay."

"Emmett. I don't know if you know this. I'm not the marrying type person. As in, I don't believe in marriage. You know that, because I told you. But since you kindly asked me, I will be honored to marry you Emmett Cullen." I said. He smiled and spun me around in joy. He crushed his lips against mine, and put me in a bear hug.

"Thank you Isabella. I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. Now let's go rub it in people's face." I said. Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me in the main room. They were all distracted by the Council and the Volturi. Something wasn't right... between these two group leaders.

"What's going on?" I asked. Emmett didn't seem to know either.

"I don't like you." Caius said to Penelope. I raised my eyebrow? Were they going to fight?

"I don't need you to like us, Caius." Penelope said. "But be careful. I know how to get rid of a vampire." Caius growled at her. I stepped in between the Volturi and the Council.

"Hold on you guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella." Katherine said. "We're just settling our differences."

"Okay?" I said.

"And we're going home." Miranda said. "For tonight. We'll be back tomorrow. Come with Bella."

"Wait. I can't stay?" I asked.

"Not yet. Let's go." Leslie said. "We don't really trust the Volturi yet. Or should I say Caius?" All of us grabbed hands, and I looked at Emmett. He had sad eyes, and so did I. I didn't want to leave him...

"I'll be back." I whispered, and I left him. We arrived in the house again. It was the Council's house, not Miranda's. Miranda decorated it though. She's kind of a mixture between Esme and Renee. I sighed, and Leslie took me to my room. I didn't want to sit in my room, so after Leslie left. I decided to walk around. I wondered how to get to the Council. They stayed here, but you had to transport to get to them. I sighed, and decided not to. I didn't even know how to do that. I bit my lip, when I entered the kitchen. I haven't eaten anything all day. When I went through the doors, a man was standing there, making a sandwich.

"Hello Isabella." he said. He knew my name?

"Umm, hi. How do you know-"

"All the witches know you Isabella." he said. Oh yeah, apparently I was famous. "I made you a sandwich. It's your favorite. A ham sandwich."

"How do you know-" I began.

"See, I'm a cook. I know everybody's favorites. Witches do have jobs, and they use their power to specify for that job. It's very easy to see all of your favorites Bella." he said.

"Oh, that's really cool. I didn't catch your name, though." I said.

"It's Cory." He said.

"Thanks for the food." I said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Isabella." Cory said. I ate my sandwich and started wondering how he knew I was hungry. I shook my head, and finished. I walked around some more, thinking about Emmett and our marriage. I became sad, and needed to get it out of my head. I walked into a garden, that was in the back. This place was very beautiful, compared to the Volturi's home. I decided to work on my element. I lifted a rose from the ground. I laughed a little. Then I decided to lift myself into the air. I didn't see where we I was, I was barely over the house. So I went higher, then saw the entire town I was in. It was beautiful. Apparently, we were on a hill, overlooking the city. Do all the leaders do that? I didn't know what state or country we were in, but it was very beautiful. I smiled and looked around. I wanted to put my powers to the test a bit more. So I moved myself towards the town. There were people out, and before I entered the town. I practiced my landing. I didn't do it that easily. I fell on my stomach. I brushed my shirt off, and went through the small city. There were people laughing and talking. There were a couple of restaurants and a club. And it was like a regular city. Shopping areas, and a mall. But then I noticed people looking at me, and staring, and whispering to each other. A small girl came bouncing towards me, and smiled at me.

"Hi Isabella." she said. The mother was trying to call her back, her name was Darlene.

"Isabella, I am so sorry about that. She's just excited to see you." the mother said.

"It's fine. She's a little cutie anyways." I said.

"Isabella. Are you alone?" Darlene asked. She seemed confused.

"Yes." I said. "I arrived here like an hour ago."

"You're alone?" the mother asked. "I thought usually the Witches Council was never to be alone."

"Oh, I'm not part of the Council." I said.

"You're not? I thought you were. Everyone thinks you are." she said.

"They said I might become a Council member. But I have to learn my elements and to control my powers." I said.

"Oh. Isabella, that's a lot of information you're giving out. As a beginner for the Council, you shouldn't be alone. Your like royalty, Isabella. And you shouldn't be alone out here, but I can't tell you what to do. So, be careful, and next time have someone with you." she said, she dragged her daughter along. I was like royalty? People were starting to stop, and look at me with shocking glances. The Council was never alone, I was alone, but not a Council member. Then I heard people gasp. I turned around to see who was gasping.

"Isabella. What are you doing out here?" some man asked. "My name is Darius, I am one of your protectors. I didn't see you in bed, so I came looking for you. You should never be alone Isabella."

"I'm truly sorry. Though, no one told me how high I actually ruled." I said.

"Oh, Isabella. You're as high as a Council member." Darius said. He gave me a cloak. It was black, and golden in the inside. Just like the Council's cloaks. "You cannot be alone."

"I wanted to check out the city." I said. "Speaking of which, what city are we in?"

"This isn't a regular city Isabella. It's another dimension, for the witches. There are more towns, full of witches in this dimension. This is the Council's town. I don't know if you've seen it, but over 100,000 miles to the left and to the right are the other towns. There's only three in this dimension."

"Is there another dimension?" I asked.

"Well, the ones that the vampires, humans, and werewolves live on. The Council made another dimension for us, to protect the witches secret. But the witches don't have to live here. They go back and forth between the two dimensions."

"I didn't think there were so many witches here." I said. It was truly amazing.

"You can consider us a big happy family, if you wanted to." Darius said.

"Do you think you could show me around, then Darius?" I asked.

"Of course. You are my leader." Darius said. "Please clear out for Isabella." The crowd moved, and another man came out. He was another protector. "This is Claus." I nodded.

For an hour or two, we walked around the town. I visited a book store, and a clothing store. There was a bakery here, and I got a cookie. Most people were greeting me by bowing their heads or calling Queen Isabella. I giggled at it sometimes. I didn't mind becoming a Council member. But I didn't want to be away from Emmett. I wanted us to have a life forever, and together. After a while of walking, we finally went home.

"Thank you for taking me out, both of you." I said to Darius and Claus.

"The pleasure is ours Isabella." They both said. They led me up to my room. I said goodnight, and went into my bedroom. Before I closed the door, Claus pointed out my closet for me.

"Thank you. Goodnight." I said. The door closed, and I went to my closet. This place was worse than Alice. My jaw literally dropped on the floor. Not only did I have this huge walk in closet, there was another floor to it. It was hard to find my clothes. They were separated into sections. Winter, fall, spring, summer, physical, swimwear. Finally I found my pajamas. They were on the second on the floor, towards the back. I sighed, and pulled out some pajama pants and a tank top. I made my way to my bathroom, to see how big it was. It was like the room, red and white. There was a big tub, and a nice shower. The shower was made of stone. Esme would love this place.

I went to bed, around 11. The bed was the most softest bed I have ever slept in. I smiled, and fell asleep so easily. Tomorrow, I had to tell Emmett about this place. Emmett... A small pain came into my chest, as I longed for him.

In the morning, I immediately got dressed in black jeans, and a silky green shirt. I curled my hair, and pulled it up. I actually thought I looked pretty. It's not often that I compliment myself. I walked out my room, to see Darius and Claus waiting for me.

"How long have you two been up?" I asked.

"Ever since you've awaken Miss Bella." Darius said. "Where's your cloak?" I went back into the room, and retrieved my cloak. I slipped it on, and walked out the room.

"You look very lovely today Isabella." Claus smiled.

"Thank you." I said. We went to the kitchen, and Cory was making us our food. After eating, Darius and Claus took me to the Council. They were there, along with Miranda and Leslie. Leslie wasn't going today, and neither was Miranda. Darius and Claus were to come, and watch over me, even though I didn't need it. Today, I was also to learn about fire with Katherine. Finally, we left to the Volturi, in the other dimension. There were so many things that I wanted to tell Emmett. When we arrived, Alice said there were some new news about Victoria. I wondered what they were...

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you're thinking. :) Next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Fire, Victoria, and Protection

**Em****mett's**_** POV**_

After a long night without Isabella, I stood around Jasper. He was a little mad at me, for not telling him what was going on with Bella and I, and why I was so in love. I didn't want to tell anybody about our engagement until she got here. After she left, I decided to pull a prank on someone. I wasn't expecting it to be Jane though. She was so mad at me, when I threw a bucket of water on her. I just laughed uncontrollably. Good thing it wasn't the Volturi walking down the hall, instead it was Jane. Man she was mad at me. But not only was she mad, she used her gift on me. It hurt like a bitch... Around 8, Isabella showed up with the Council, and two other unknown men. They were standing behind her. I could tell she was excited to see me. I ran over there, to give her a hug, you know. But those two guys threw me across the damn room. They didn't touch me, which means that they were witches. I stood up, shocked and angry. But Bella was calming them down, telling them that I was her boyfriend she was telling them about. They both quickly apologized. Jasper was laughing at me the entire time. Then Alice told the Council about what she saw. It was Victoria, meeting us at the clearing today. She couldn't get in because of the shield, and she wasn't alone. She was taunting. But we didn't do anything. Not only did we not do anything, we just continued with Bella's powers. And Victoria still didn't know about witches. So it wasn't as big as news. We wanted to wait until the fight, well that's what I wanted.

"I have so much to tell you Emmett. You will not believe where the Council lives. Maybe one day I can take you there." Isabella said. She gave me a big hug, and kissed my cheek.

"Where do you guys live anyways?" Jasper asked, he beat me to it.

"It's in another dimension. We purposely made it for witches." Vincent said.

"Amazing. Another dimension?" I said.

"Yes. But only our kind knows how to get over there." Gary said.

"Enough with the talking. Isabella, it's time to learn a new element." Katherine said. "I have been waiting all night to show you about the wonders of fire." Katherine jumped up and down. She was a little strange to me, even though I've seen her for like a day. Her red hair, and her entire body, reminded me a lot like fire... Then I noticed something. Each Council was dressed like their element. Katherine's red hair, and her orange, red, and yellow outfit. Vincent's blue eyes, and different colored blues all over his patterned outfit. Gary was wearing brown, and his eyes were green. Penelope was wearing gray, and she had dark eyes. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. And Orin was wearing nothing but silver, as well as his eyes.

"Is it strange that you guys look like your element?" I asked. I was curious. Did they do this on purpose?

"It's the way our clothes are designed, well for this years event. There's a Council party going on in our hometown, we always dress up like our elements each year." Gary said.

"Oh..." I said. They pulled Bella back to the clearing. Of course everyone went to go see what she can do. It was actually a lot more interesting than it sounded. Seeing Bella out there, trying to learn something. Yesterday was a little funny. She couldn't land very well. I was a little afraid she would hurt herself. Katherine skipped towards Bella, humming something unintelligible. The girl was strange...

_**Isabella's POV**_

I watched Katherine skip around me, she was so weird sometimes. She reminded me a little bit of Alice. Then she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked. A ring of fire circled around me. I gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." she said. Then the fire disappeared. "Make a ring around me."

"Do I have to skip around?" I asked. I was trying to joke around, it was a serious question. The Council started to laugh.

"NO. Now do it." she said. Make a ring of fire, okay. How hard can that be?

It was a lot more harder than air. I was making something that wasn't there. I got frustrated then said I wasn't able to do it.

"You can do it baby." Emmett said. "Don't give up. Or I'll tickle you to death." What almost made me laugh was when Darius and Claus's heads turned towards Emmett. I told them that he was joking, he really wasn't going to tickle me to death. So I tried again. But I put my mind to it a little too much. I made a ring around her, but it was a lot higher than hers. She even shrieked. I thought I was burning her to death. So I used my Air Power to put it out.

"Okay that was good. You did a lot more than I thought you would do." Katherine said. I sighed in relief. I thought I was burning her to death.

"How did I do that?" I asked her.

"You got your confidence from Emmett. You absorbed it and you weren't afraid anymore. That's why. But you need to know how to do it on your own. Emmett's not going to be there all the time to cheer you on." she said.

"Great..." I said. "Not that I don't enjoy you having to chant me on, I need to know how to do this. If you ever were in danger."

"I totally understand babe." he said. I smiled, he was great.

"Okay. Do it again, but with the same amount of confidence." Katherine said. I nodded and concentrated on a ring. I did it. This time the ring was around both of us. "Good job Bella."

"She's coming." Alice called out. "She knows we're all here. And she's not alone." The Council put a shield around us. And Zafrina put another shield around the vampires. We walked to where Victoria would come out. And right on cue, she was out. There were five others. Big guys... almost bigger than Emmett.

"Hello." Victoria said.

"Hello." I said. Victoria smiled at me. She got closer to the invisible shield, but stopped right before it. I was going to start laughing if she ran into it.

"You know your actions will cause you death, right?" Aro said.

"Of course I know that, unless I turn people against all of you." she said. "That, or I make sure I'm surrounded by a shield. And have a shield penetrator with me." Victoria smiled.

"Can that be used against the witches shield?" I asked quietly towards the Council.

"Yes. But there are ways to counteract that. That's a witches biggest fear to have someone break their shield. For a vampire, they could make one. A witch always has a shield around them and their surroundings. On top of that, we can expand it or get rid of it. But most of the time it's always around you." Orin said.

"Is one around me right now?" I asked.

"Yes. You made one once you were in the same room as vampires." Gary said.

"What are you guys blabbering about over there?" Victoria asked. "And what's this about witches?" The witch secret was to be kept a secret from anybody else, unless they were to be trusted by the Volturi or Council.

"Witches don't exist. What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"There's a gigantic shield around all of them Victoria." one of the guys said. "Hey Bella. You look a lot more cuter in real life than your picture." Emmett growled at him and took a step forward.

"Why the hell are you growling?" Victoria said.

"Well, Edward and I aren't really together anymore." I said. "Don't act surprised."

"Well I am surprised." Victoria said. "He was always over protective of you."

"Not anymore Victoria. She's in someone else's arms." Edward said.

"And do you have another mate like she does?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care?" Edward asked.

"Well, because I don't want to kill the human for no reason. I want to kill whoever you're with. Does that make sense Edward? If you're not with her, she's completely useless to me. I want you to feel the pain, that I did. So tell me, Edward, whose your new girlfriend? Wait don't answer that. He's the thing, if you don't tell me, then I still will kill Bella, only because you don't seem over her. That's what I think, and I'm sticking to it. So who's the new girlfriend?"

"And what if I don't have one?"

"Then I'm still killing Bella. You have five seconds to tell me." Victoria said. "And I'll make sure that her family is dead as well." I gasped and looked at Edward. He didn't seem like he was going to tell her, even if he didn't have one, he should at least make one up.

"It's me." Rosalie said, suddenly. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Your lying. You're married." Victoria said.

"I'm divorced." she said. "And if you want to kill his mate so bad, then do it. I'm not afraid of you Victoria. And whether you believe it or not, I'm ready to kill you myself. But you will not touch Bella or her family. If you don't believe me, well you can visit James in hell." That seemed to piss her off in a minute. She left, threatening Rosalie that she will kill her. She didn't have to that for me. As much as I hated her, she didn't have to lie to Victoria for me, unless she was still with Edward. Now that I come to think about it... I walked to Rosalie, and looked at her. She seemed a little... different.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You didn't have to lie to get Victoria to stop messing with me. Now she's going to go after you." I said. I didn't mind that she did that, I wanted her to tell me if she was with Edward or not.

"I wasn't lying." she mumbled.

"Ah, so you are with Edward?"

"Yes." she said. I didn't say anything after, for a while. I wasn't jealous of her. And I wasn't mad at her either. If she wanted to be with Edward, she can all she want. As long as she didn't go between Emmett and I.

"I forgive you Rosalie." I said.

"What?"

"I forgive you. And thank you. I didn't think that you would personally throw yourself at Victoria. She _scares _me. I wouldn't be able to do what you did." I admitted.

"You don't have to thank me." she said.

"Yes I do. And hopefully, we can start our relationship all the way over, and possibly... just possibly, become friends. Or even sisters." I said. Rosalie tried to bit back a smile that was forming on her face.

"Thank you." she whispered. Then I turned to Edward. And sighed. He seemed a little afraid of me... good.

"You know, you could've told Victoria yourself about Rosalie. She didn't have to do that if you said something, or were you trying to get me killed?"

"Actually, Bella. He was going to say something but Rosalie beat him to it." Penelope said. "Just saying."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Witches can absorb powers. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, you just got on my good side." I said. Then I threw him against the shield. He groaned and I laughed a little. I knew it was mean but hey, I got to laugh. "Edward, I forgive you." He held his thumb up and rolled over on his stomach. I skipped to Emmett, and poked his side. He knew that he was going to forgive them some day. But I knew he wasn't ready for that yet, even though we were marrying each other one day.

"Okay. Let's go back to practicing." Katherine said. She yanked me back to the middle of the field.

For the rest of the time with Katherine, I learned how to throw fire balls, build a fiery wall, light my entire body on fire (without burning myself) and light someone else on fire. Of course we didn't do that with a real person. And since my fire element was now mastered in my body, I would never burn if someone else did that to me. Before we left the clearing, Emmett and I wanted to make the announcement that we were engaged.

"Wait, guys before we leave. Bella and I have something to tell you." Emmett said.

"What?" Esme said. Alice was jumping up and down, she already knew what we were going to say. Especially since she had Absolute Vision now.

"They're getting married!" Alice screamed out.

"ALICE!" Emmett and I yelled.

"I'm sorry. The suspense was killing everyone." she said. Everyone was literally shocked about this. It was early for us, yes. But we weren't getting married now. We were going to wait a while. Everyone hugged Emmett and I about the news. Something said we should've waited to tell them this.

"So, when's the date?" Esme asked.

"A loooong time from now. Bella and Emmett put it off. And the wedding is gorgeous. Because I'm the one who designed it." Alice said.

"Alice!" I said. "And you're not doing the wedding."

"Yes I am. Because I begged you and you finally agreed to it. So yes I am. And plus, I can't help but look at my masterpiece." she said.

"You are one annoying little girl." Emmett joked.

"But everyone loves me." Alice squealed.

"Eh, I kind of question it." Tanya said. We all laughed and headed back to the castle. Emmett and I spent our time together. We wanted to be alone, however, since I was considered "royalty" the guards kept following us. It was not private at all, even though they turned their backs on us. They heard every conversation we were saying. Now, we were walking to the Wives Tower, since we were bored. I knocked on their door, just like before. Athenodora answered.

"Hello Isabella, Emmett. Why don't you come in?" she said.

"Do you guys ever get bored in here?" I asked.

"Of course Isabella. All the time." Sulpicia said.

"You have no idea how protective those two are about us. Especially since Didyme died." Athenodora said.

"Didyme, she was such a nice girl. It's too bad those Romanians killed her, I really like her." Sulpicia said.

"How did you say she died?" Darius asked.

"A Romanian Coven broke out into a war with us. Apparently they killed her." Athenodora said.

"Really?" Claus said. He said it like he knew she was lying or something...

"Marcus hasn't been the same ever since." Sulpicia said. "She always knew how to keep us happy in here. I really miss that woman."

"Isabella, will you please excuse me for a second?" Claus asked.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." I said. He bowed his head, and went down the stairs. I wonder where he was going. After 30 minutes of talking to the wives, Demetri came up the stairs, and asked if we, including the wives, meet them in the main room. Emmett and I walked with the wives, into the main room. The Volturi were sitting in their thrones, and smiled as their wives came in. The Council was standing on the left, Miranda and Leslie were here. I have to stop calling her Miranda, she was my mother, but I still wasn't used to the fact that she left me. Anyways the Council was standing on the left, while all the vampires were standing on the right of the room. I guess they were separating for a reason, so Emmett and I parted from each other. As much as I didn't want to, we had to. Claus was standing there, waiting for me to come over to him. He bowed his head again.

"Isabella." he said, addressing me. They have to stop doing that. I followed the Council, as they moved to the middle of the room. What were we doing? Once we moved to the middle of the room, the vampires moved all around the room. They were circling us, but away from us, leaning against the wall.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Volturi. Recently I just heard of some devastating news about a dear friend of yours. Didyme." Vincent said.

"So, as a gift from the Council to the Volturi. We will be glad to bring Didyme back to life." Penelope said. Gasps covered the entire room. Hell, I gasped. I didn't know they were able to do something like this. Man I loved being a witch. Marcus's face completely changed. He went from complete depression, to a small chance of hope. Aro and Caius were looking at each other, shocked.

"Hold on. You're saying that you can bring back Didyme, from the dead." Caius said.

"Yes." Gary said. "It's not that difficult. It's a gift."

"You should be happy." Orin said.

"And it takes a lot of power. So we have to have Miranda, Leslie and Isabella in this. If she's up for it." Katherine said.

"Of course I am." I said. "I would love to see a smile on Marcus's face once in a while."

"Isabella. If you start to feel any pain, you need to stop and tell us. It's dangerously a lot of power. Alright?" Penelope said. I nodded. I'm sure it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Is it possible that you have a picture of Didyme? If not, something that belonged to her?" Miranda asked. Of course he had a picture of Didyme ON him. I didn't judge him about it though. I would do the same thing if Emmett... was gone. I shuddered and shook the thought out my head. I would simply bring him back, just like we were doing for Didyme.

"Are you guys ready?" Katherine asked. I nodded. I was a little nervous. What if Didyme didn't remember anything? It would be the most depressing thing ever.

Katherine placed Didyme's picture on the floor. The eight of us grabbed hands, and created a curve. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I was saying a spell, in Russian, that I didn't even know I knew, and focused all my attention on Didyme. I felt a force start to go through my body, and it HURT. I almost screamed at the pain, but I didn't want to disappoint Marcus. A wave of power traveled through all of our bodies. Focus Bella. Do this for Marcus, his wife, and Aro, his sister. We lifted our heads, opened our eyes, and called for Didyme. I gasped when I felt her soul go through our bodies. I felt a big gust of wind blow in front of us.

"Didyme!" we all called out at once. Then suddenly everything stopped and the pain went away. We looked back down on the floor, to see someone laying on the floor, wrapped in a black cloak. I felt something wet come down my head, I was bleeding, but it wasn't blood. It was silver. No one seemed to notice... yet. Then I saw her. Her black hair, and red eyes.

"Didyme." Marcus said. We were waiting to see if she remembered anything. She looked puzzled and looked around the room.

"Marcus?" she whispered. She remembered. Then suddenly, everything around me went black.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me how I'm doing, even if it's good or bad. Hopefully it's not bad though. I know theres some errors, and I don't catch them often, but I will try and fix them. Anyways, Review and I'll be the happiest person alive. :) New chapters soon. **


	13. Using Power

Isabella's_** POV**_

I woke up in Felix's bedroom. I could see the Council standing there, waiting for me to make a move. I groaned a little at the pain in my head. Penelope came to me, and placed her hands on my forehead. The pain in my head has disappeared, thank God.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, Isabella. After the spell." Penelope said.

"I thought she told you to tell us if you felt any pain." Gary said. He didn't seem so happy.

"I didn't want to stop." I said.

"Isabella that is dangerous to do." Katherine said. I could tell the Council was mad. Especially Katherine, only because her hands caught fire.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it for Marcus. I didn't want to get his hopes up so high, and then we would have to stop." I said.

"I understand that Bella. But that was dangerous, and would've killed you." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "And I saw something. I was bleeding silver. Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad. If it was black, then yes it's bad. It goes silver, red, then black. Our blood is different, remember. It's the way our body is layered." Orin said. "But doesn't mean it's a good thing, Bella. Next time, you need to tell us what's going on. I nodded, and slowly sat up.

"Didyme, is she alive?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to see her?" Penelope asked. Of course I wanted to see her. I wasn't in pain for no reason. We came out of the room, and I literally ran down the hallway. Then I saw her. Didyme. She was beautiful. She had black hair, like Aro's. I smiled at her, and she looked at me.

"Didyme, this is Isabella, that I've told you about." Marcus said. He had this biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Isabella." She came down the steps, and gave me a hug. Strange... "I heard what happened, and what you did for me. I just want to say thank you. Even though my life was ended, all of you came and reunited me with Marcus. Thank you."

"You're welcome Didyme." I said. She turned around and bounced back towards Marcus. Aro seemed a little skeptical about his sister. There was something going on, but I could care less right now. Emmett ran over to me, and picked me up in his arms, man was he mad at me.

"You know how worried I've been?" He said. I couldn't break his arms free. All I could do is take what he was saying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I thought you were dying or something Bella. Not to mention that you hit your head on the floor." he said. "Don't ever do that again to me Bella."

"Okay. I wo-." I began to say. But what if I needed to do something in my powers again? Not to make someone come alive again, but to use that much amount of power for something else. "I can't promise that I won't do it again. But I will promise you that I will be safe."

"You're so stubborn." He growled between his teeth. He was going to be mad at me for the rest of the night. Hell, even tomorrow the way he was growling at me. But I had to remember that he was also in his newborn stage. I don't know.

"Bella, we need to go home now." Orin said.

"Can Emmett come?" I asked. I wanted to show him around. The place was beautiful, and just what we needed.

"Bella, it's not often a new kind comes into our dimension." Vincent said.

"Please, he'll be safe with me. I promise. Even Darius and Claus will be with me." I pleaded. "Please."

"Alright. He can come." Katherine said. "What? She wasn't going to leave without him. You know that. Let's go you two."

"First you try to kill yourself, now this..." Gary mumbled. I laughed, but Emmett didn't find it funny about me trying to hurt myself. I wasn't really doing it on purpose. I wanted Marcus to be happy.

"Until tomorrow." Penelope said. And we left for our dimension.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I felt a little weird, about entering another dimension with one other kind. We landed somewhere in a house. There was a big staircase leading to the upstairs. It looked like Esme decorated the place. It was in her taste. She would love to see this place.

"Wow, Esme would love this place." I said.

"Yep." she said. The Council said their goodnight, and walked away. I was left with Miranda, Leslie, and the two guards.

"Well, I guess my motherly instincts are telling me to talk to you about this. You know, about having boys in your room." Miranda said. Bella turned red, and sighed. "Umm. No sex. No kissing. I prefer you sleep on the couch in there. I will check on you. Oh, and crack your door. I think I did a pretty good job." Bella sighed and said okay. Bella took me out to the town. It was a nice place. I did notice a lot of people waving at Bella, and bowing their heads. They made it seem like she was a queen of some sort. She had a lot of explaining to do.

About an hour later, we went back to the Council's House. That's what Bella called it, at least. We walked to a kitchen, to see a man making something. Apparently he already knew that Bella was hungry. Now that I think about it, how often does she eat? Emmett, you're not doing so hot with your girl. You need to be a little bit more considerate for her. Take care of her...

"Emmett? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" she asked. I paused, not wanting to tell her, because she would think that I'm worrying about her. "Nothing much. Just about Didyme and Marcus."

"Oh. I'm glad they're back together. It's been so long that Marcus has been alone." She said. I nodded and went towards her room. We stood just before the door.

"Now I have to warn you. It's worse than Alice designing it." she said. For the love... And it was. It was all white with red splashing around. She showed me her closet, it was HUGE. Then I noticed something she didn't even notice. There were guy clothes for me.

"I didn't know you put clothes in for me." I said.

"I didn't. I guess they knew you were coming. This house knows everything." she said. "It's a little creepy." Darius and Claus excused themselves for us, you know, saying goodnight and all. I changed into some sweats. They were comfortable. Then I laid on the bed. Oh my God, I could stay in this bed forever. Then Bella came out in this all black, laced night-gown. She was sexy in it. My Lord, she was more than sexy. She was perfect.

"You look... amazing." I said.

"Thank you." she said. Bella skipped to the bed, and jumped on it. She stood on the bed, and I could see... everything. No panties.

"Umm, Bella. I'm going to tell you thins because I love you. But I know you know you don't want to show your... girlie parts." I said it as good as I could say it. Bella gasped, and fell to the bed. She turned so red, I had to laugh at he. "Don't be embarrassed Bella. I'm going to see it one day anyways."

"Don't talk about it. That's so embarrassing..." she said. I laughed and kissed her head. She looked away and put herself under the covers.

"I can't believe you're scared of your own body." I said. "Baby, come out from under the covers."

"NO." she said. I sighed, and went under with her. I moved my arms around her waist, and pulled her closely. Her back was laying against my chest and I moved my lips against her neck. She mumbled something and I could tell she was falling asleep.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you too." she whispered. I kissed her cheek, and she turned her head to kiss me. I pulled her on top of me. I didn't seem to stop kissing her. She was perfect, and we were alone, and it's what I've been wanting for the past couple of days now. I loved her, and I wanted her to be mine...

In the morning, Bella was laying on my chest. She was still asleep, and drooling like usual. I wanted to laugh so badly right now. But I knew I would wake her if I did. I didn't mention that she and I sort of... slept together. It was after the kissing. I poured out all my feelings for her, next thing I know, I'm making love to her. I was able to control my animalistic ways with her, and not try to hurt her. I knew it would bite me in the ass if I hurt her. So I controlled myself as best as possible. Then I noticed something terribly off. Her breathing pattern was different. And then I noticed the bite mark on the back of her shoulder. Dammit Emmett. You idiot. You hurt her. I growled, and woke up Bella, by accident.

"What's wrong Emmett?" she sat up, I thought she would be in pain right now.

"I- I bit you Bella. I am so sorry." I whispered. Bella looked over her shoulder to see where she was bitten.

"I didn't even feel it." she admitted. I still hated myself for it though. "Em, it's okay. I don't feel like."

"Bella I bit you. I could've drained you... and why didn't you have your shield up?" I asked.

"Emmett, we were doing... things and you wanted me to block you?" she asked. "Don't be upset. I'm fine. I could have taken off the pain if I felt it. But I don't feel it. So calm down." I took a deep breath, and went to the closet. I didn't want this to happen again. Not until her powers were fully in.

"Did you not like it?" she whispered. Damn, now I made her feel bad...

"No, I did like it. I loved it. I don't like hurting you." I said.

"Emmett Cullen, I am fine." she said. "I promise." Bella hugged me and left for her clothes. I couldn't help but be mad at myself. When I was done getting dressed, I went to go see what she was doing. She was dressed in jeans, but she didn't have her shirt on. She was looking in the mirror, at her bite mark. She sort of smiled, and pulled on a shirt, that covered the mark. I sighed, and walked towards her.

"Stop abusing yourself Emmett." she said. "I'm fine." Bella and I walked downstairs. I asked her if she ate anything and she said no, we were going to breakfast anyways. I needed to go hunting soon. I sat with Bella while she ate a big plate of food. Darius and Claus were talking about some woman trying to come and see Bella. And how they had to take care of it. They didn't kill her, they just took her into the home, and placed her in confinement until they questioned her. Apparently you can't just walk up to the house, in the middle of the night, saying you want to see Bella. It was illegal or something like that. And a threat.

The Council came through some door, hell if I know where they came from. Today Bella was going to learn about her Water Element with Vincent. I always felt a little strange when Bella was around this guy. Something in my guts say he likes her. But I don't know. I can't accuse him for it, though. Bella was an amazing girl. She was pretty, she was smart, talented, nice, amazing girl. Who wouldn't like Bella? Other than Edward... I laughed in my head, knowing it was so wrong for me to say that. But I couldn't help it. He likes her, or used to like her. I don't know. It doesn't even matter. I claimed Bella for as long as we loved each other.

We arrived in Volterra again. I wasn't as happy to see them, I wanted to spend a lot of time with my fiancée. But whatever. It's not like I'm never going to see her again. Didyme and Marcus reminded me a little bit of Bella and I. I couldn't stand to be alone without her. Bella's death would be the end of me, I couldn't even imagine what Marcus has gone through. I shuddered and Bella poked my side. She was always watching me, to make sure I was okay. I'm fine, really. It's me who should be watching her. She may be a witch, but she could get hurt. We've already figured that out when she started bleeding...

"Are you okay, bear?" she asked. Did she just call me bear? I smiled at that. Nicknames...

"I'm fine... sweet cakes." I said. Bella rolled her eyes, and looked away. I knew she was turning red. I haven't called her that in a long time. Didyme came down to Bella and said hi. I think she was being nice to her, since Bella nearly killed herself. Bella grabbed my hand, as she was talking to Didyme about being a witch. Bella didn't know much, so Didyme went to the Council. I don't know why she would think Bella knew EVERYTHING. That woman is so weird. But a lot nicer than Aro. You know, since Didyme and Aro are brother and sister. Trust me, I was shocked too. I twirled Bella around, for absolutely not reason. She raised her eyebrow and I just shrugged. I wanted to be alone with her. But nooo, Victoria decides she wants to play games with everyone and back a big ass newborn army. At least she's not doing this in one state, but all around the world. I mean, yes it's bad that she's doing this anyways, but it would be even worse if she was collecting people from one state. Bella said something to me, but I was focused on Victoria's plan.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Victoria and her plans for this army." I said.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well. She's not going just to one state to collect her army. She's hitting every state, and every country. Every city too. I'm just wondering which state she hasn't been to yet, and maybe we could catch her. But I don't know. It's risky." I said. Then the entire room turned to look at me.

"Emmett, that might work." Aro said.

"It was just a thought..." I said.

"No, it's actually brilliant. If Victoria is going this pattern, we could stop her, before she makes an overload of newborns." Caius said.

"No, it's to late for that. She already has 75." Alice said.

"Alice, can you see how many she has, and when we're going to fight?" Marcus asked. "Or do you have to wait till the vision comes to you?"

"She can try it." Gary said. "We've been watching her, this entire time. Her visions are getting stronger and more accurate. I think she can get it on her own." Alice nodded and closed her eyes. God, I hoped she can get it. But she shook her head no.

"I can't get a vision. It's a blurry. I think I have to wait for it to come to me." Alice said. She didn't seem so happy about that.

"Actually, can I try something?" Bella asked. "With Alice?"

"Yes, like what?" Penelope asked. Bella hopped over to Alice, and put her hand on her shoulder. She was going to channel her power to Alice.

"That's not dangerous, right?" I asked. I didn't want Bella to get hurt again.

"Bella, I don't want you to use power again. Not after the last time." Katherine said. Everyone was unsure if Bella could handle it.

"Please? I promise I will stop. I promise." Bella said. Could I take Bella's word for it? Sometimes Bella can be really stubborn and do things on her own, just to protect us. And I didn't like that.

"Bella..." I said.

"I promise." she said. "You all are going to have to trust me some day, you know."

"How about we do this?" Penelope said.

"No. I want to do it. I need to learn my powers." Bella said. "Are you ready?"

"Bella..." Alice whispered.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked again. There was no point in arguing with her now. Bella and Alice closed their eyes. Bella was saying something in Russian, which I didn't even know she knew.

"I see her..." Alice whispered. We all circled around Bella and Alice. "There's exactly 154 newborns... The werewolves are coming to help soon... With the witches, it's an easier win, but someone gets hurt. I don't know who that is... The fight is actually in 3 months... We need to train..." Then Bella's nose started to bleed, Bella let go once it started to happen, and I went to her, but the Council beat me to it. Once again, it was silver. Bella sat on the floor, saying she was fine. Then I sat on the floor, feeling a little pain myself.

"Umm... I don't think this is supposed to be happening to me..." I said. My nose was bleeding, just like Bella's was. And it was silver.

"Oh... my... God..." Penelope said.

"Lean your head back Emmett." Orin said. I did what he said, but I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about Bella.

"What's going on? Why is this happening to Emmett?" Esme asked. There she goes in her mother worrying mode.

"Emmett... Bella... you didn't... sleep together, did you?" Vincent asked.

"Was I not suppose to?" I asked.

"Oh, shit..." Katherine whispered.

"Someone call Miranda." Orin said. "Emmett lean your head back."

"Will somebody tell us what's going on?" Caius asked. Katherine walked over to Bella, and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Bella... you're pregnant." Katherine said. My jaw dropped. Why would this happen so fast? And how could she be pregnant? It's hasn't even been a day yet.

"Why is this happening to Emmett?" Bella asked.

"It's a curse for the witches. No matter who your with, a vampire, werewolf, a human, or another witch. Whatever happens to you, will happen to whoever the father is of that baby. It's been a curse for the longest time now. We've been trying to get rid of it, but we can't. It's locked under a spell from the first-born witches. Those witches are dead, and we think they're the only one who can break that spell." Penelope said.

"Can't we bring them back to life?" Bella asked. "I don't want this happening to Emmett."

"Bringing a first-born witch backs costs you your life. It's impossible." Vincent said.

"Since this baby is a half-witch and half-vampire, it's going to channel some of it power to Emmett. The baby doesn't want the mother to feel all the pain, so half of it is going to go to Emmett. You can't stop a baby from doing that. It has power like you do, Bella. The baby will protect you the most, and then Emmett, and then whoever else you care for. So he... or she, took that power and pulled some of the pain off of you. It's going directly to Emmett. Just wait until the baby wants to control the date of it's birth. That part is a lot worse, and then the baby will be able to direct all the pain to Emmett. It's the way we witches are Bella. You can't control it." I was fine with the whole pain thing going towards me. I didn't want Bella, and my... child feeling pain. I wanted Bella to be safe. I stood up, and sat next to Bella. She was in shock about this all happening to her. Maybe she was even a little mad. It was my fault. Well, I blamed myself for it. I should've waited. I should've waited for everything to happen.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should've waited." Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"It's not just your fault. I'm actually kind of happy this is happening." Bella said. "And don't blame yourself for it Emmett. I hate it when you do that. I'm fine, and we can get through this."

"Your mother is going to kill me..." I said.

"Damn right she is." Miranda said. She was standing right over us. Her arms were crossed, man she was not happy.

"Don't kill me." I said, jokingly.

"Not funny Emmett. I specifically told you two NOT to have sex and you did it anyways. You two aren't even married. You know what, it's my fault. I should've told you what could've happened and I didn't." Miranda said. Now she was talking to herself. She was weird...

"Are witches allowed to have kids anyways?" I asked.

"Yes. We're practically human Emmett. Just with powers, and spells and what not." Gary said. I nodded to make sure I was in the safe spot. I didn't want anything happening to Bella just because of me, and my vampire side.

"Is the birth different for a witch?" I asked.

"No, but the baby is half-vampire. So the birth could be different. But we don't know. This has never happened before." Gary said. I nodded and looked at Bella. She was rubbing her stomach, mumbling something to the baby, that wasn't even there yet...

"I am so upset. Bella, you have to be pulled out of the fight. The baby will still be in your stomach in three months. You're out." Vincent said. Honestly, I was never going to allow Bella in the fight anyways. Now she definitely couldn't be in it. I smiled at the thought. She was done...

"I can be in the fight. You know, put a shield up, and use my powers."

"Bella you're still a beginner. That's a years worth a learning those things. You're done." Orin said. Bella sighed and looked at me. I totally agreed with the Council. There was no way I would let her be in this fight... whether she begged me or not.

"Emmett..."

"Nope. You're not going to be in this. I'm sorry. But if I were you and you were me, you wouldn't allow it." I said. And I was right. Bella gave up, knowing she couldn't fight with me. "I love you though." Bella stuck her tongue out towards me. I smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Umm... not to burst anybody's bubble. But Bella found a way to be in the fight..." Alice said.

"Yay!" Bella clapped her hands. I groaned and laid on the floor. Of course she did...

"Bella..." Gary said.

"Nope Alice saw it. And there's no taking it back." Bella was literally dancing with joy. Man, how can she do this? "I'm happy."

"How did she do it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She learned all her elements and powers. By non-stop reading and learning." Alice said.

"Then I guess I should start now." Bella said. "Let's go learn about water." Man she is stubborn...


	14. Water, and Moving

**_Isabella's POV_**

After everybody learned that I was pregnant, they were keeping a close eye on me. Especially Emmett. It hasn't been an hour yet, and he's already worried about my safety. Don't hurt yourself, Bella. Have you eaten anything Bella? Don't over-use your powers Bella. Blah, blah, blah... I was fine. And plus, how fast could this baby grow? It hasn't been a day yet. I couldn't even imagine my last month of being pregnant. He was going to worry about me, fine, I can handle that. But when you're constantly worrying about me, it's going to get on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, but he doesn't need to worry about me, I'm fine.

"Alright Bella. Today we are going to learn about the Natures of Water. Yes this can be a very deadly weapon, if you use it right. Otherwise you'll just be splashing them with water, and it would be useless. But not only can you use water, you can freeze it as well. This is actually going to be one other the hardest ones, other than metal. That's the hardest one." Vincent said. A pond appeared out of nowhere. "Now, I want you to lift the water out."

"Umm... Can I use my hands?" I asked.

"...no."

"Just wondering..." I said. I placed my hands in front of me. Water... I could actually use some right now... Then I'm suddenly under a waterfall. "What the hell?"

"Bella, were you thinking about drinking water?" Vincent asked. Oops...

"A little help here." I said. Vincent snapped his fingers and the waterfall disappeared. I wish I was dry... Next thing I know, a big gust of hot wind was blowing towards me. "What happened?"

"You're powers are starting to take effect. Whenever you want something, it happens. That's something you need to control. You could accidentally do that, and kill someone." Vincent said. I took a deep breath and focus on what I needed to do, and that was levitate this stupid thing. It wasn't working. So, Vincent got a little up close and personal. He grabbed my hand, being in my personal bubble. "Focus." he whispered in my ear. Something was saying he likes me, and Emmett was not happy.

"I can't focus when you're breathing down my neck." I whispered back. He chuckled and took a step back. I didn't want him to touch me like that again, so I finally lift a bubble of water out the pond. "Heey, that's what I landed on."

"Yeah, when you were falling..." Penelope mumbled. I scared her to death when I did that. But I couldn't help but laugh after I realized I freaked her out.

"Good, travel it, by walking with it." he said. I walked to the side, and it followed me. Then I sneezed and there goes my bubble. Then I heard someone else sneeze. Chain reaction... I giggled at that thought. I'm so weird at times. I made my bubble again, and threw it against the shield when I realized I need to throw up. Once I did, it was vomit... it was bubbles.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Umm... remember your baby has powers as well Bella. And he/she knows what you're doing, so it's mimicking you. Well, he/she is trying to mimick you." Gary said.

"Umm... hey Council people. Why did that happen to me? I thought the baby was only channeling pain." Emmett said. I noticed he was to the far right of everyone else. And bubbles floating over his head.

"Well, some babies are different. In your case, Mr. Vampire, he/she is channeling everything that happens to Bella." Penelope said. "I have to do some history searching on it, to see if it's true."

"So far, it's true." Katherine said.

"Lovely..." Emmett called out. Great now he had to deal with everything I felt. I wanted to laugh for like a second, but then I felt bad. He was going to deal with things that a vampire shouldn't be feeling. I laughed when I burped out a bubble. It was funny, I mean come on. How often does this happen? I looked at Emmett and saw that he did the same thing.

"Are you starting to regret it, Emmett?" I asked.

"Just a little bit Bella. Just a little bit..." he answered.

For the rest of my time with Vincent, I learned how to make water your natural enemy. Though I did accidentally make a tsunami happen, in the shield... which was so dangerous for the witches. But it was pretty fun, when all of us was raised to the top of the shield. But scary when it started going over our heads. It was hard to get rid of it, I was laughing, and so were other people. I couldn't help it. But I knew the other witches were in a little bit of danger. We can hold our breath, but not for long. The only suckish part about having to get rid of all that water at once, we were in the air, once it disappeared. Of course I had a nice landing, on a water bubble of my own. But we witches weren't able to make sure everybody land safely. Even though it wouldn't hurt the vampires, I felt a little bad. But not only did that happen, I wanted to dry everybody off, so I did. The shield turned into a big hair dryer, but it got a little too hot for the vampires. And after I took off that spell, I laughed when I saw everyone's hair a complete mess. I laughed even harder at Aro, that was a new look for him. Anyways, I did freeze Felix in place. He wasn't able to move at all. First I froze his legs, so he wouldn't keep running towards me, and then I froze his hands, and everything else last but his head. Man, that was the funniest day of all time.

When we got to the Volturi's home/castle, Emmett went back into his 'are you okay' mode. Constantly I had to tell him that I was fine. That he shouldn't have to worry. But he's Emmett, and loves to worry. Sometimes I would think he's worse than Esme.

"Come on, I want you to lay down for a while." Emmett said. Of course he did. He yanked me towards a bedroom, and Darius and Claus respectfully waited outside. I didn't like them following me, but it was their job.

"I'm fine Emmett." I said.

"I know, but I want you to lay down." he said. "I know you're tired from using a lot of power."

"A little bit." I admitted. "What are the names going to be?"

"I don't know. We can talk about it later. Just rest." he insisted. I sighed, and rolled onto his chest. I felt my eyes getting heavy, but I immediately snapped them open when I had to pee. I looked at Emmett, so was sighing since he felt the same thing. I stood up and we walked to the bathroom. It was a little awkward for Emmett. He hasn't used the bathroom since he was human. He kept saying I can't believe I'm doing this right now, and I only laughed. Once we were done, I waddled back to the bedroom. I laid on Emmett again, thankful I didn't feel anything else. After ten minutes, I fell asleep. I felt so much better when I woke up an hour later. It wasn't long but it was something.

"Let's go see what's going on." I said to Emmett. We went down to the main room. Everyone was sitting there talking to each other. I saw Didyme start skipping towards me again.

"Hello Isabella." she said.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, everyone I'm fine. I just took a nap." I announced. I didn't want to repeat myself again. Then Gianna, the secretary, came running through the doors. But she wasn't running to the Volturi, she ran to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Charlie. He knows you're here. He's coming this way right now with Renee." Gianna said.

"How does he know I'm here?" I asked. "Did you tell him?"

"No. He said your friend named Victoria said you were here, and bought them plane tickets to come here." she said. I looked at Emmett. I had no idea what I was going to tell them.

"Bella. You have to bring them here. If Victoria finds out that their not alone, she could kill them." Alice said. I felt shocked, and upset. I wanted to kill Victoria. But why would she aim for me, when Rosalie told her off herself? I swear this girl was always messing with people. Then I caught fire, because I was so angry.

"Umm... Bella. Emmett's on fire." Esme whispered. I gasped and looked at Emmett. He was on fire, yes, but he wasn't freaking out.

"It doesn't hurt." he said.

"The baby isn't just going to protect Bella. Also Emmett." Penelope said. I relaxed and burned myself out.

"Sorry. That could've went completely wrong if you weren't protected." I said.

Emmett smiled at me. "It's okay Bella. You could've just used your water element and make it stop." He was such a good guy.

Charlie and Renee were going to be here in two days. I have no idea what I was going to say to them. Miranda was going to help me, since she was my birth mother. I guess I would try and tell them I left because I found out I was adopted. This was so hard... Damn Victoria. I wanted to start crying. She was bringing two innocent people into this. Then Emmett felt that I was sad.

"Bella it's going to be alright. We'll figure something out. I promise." Emmett whispered. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I promise." he said.

With my Charlie and Renee coming, and the vampires being thirsty, I decided that it was going to be mee, Emmett, Miranda, Darius and Claus in a hotel somewhere, far from here. Carlisle and Esme would come up to the hotel later, to say that I was with them. We left today, to get a hotel room. It was a nice one also. Two bedrooms, a couch, a flat screen tv, and a big bathroom. I knew Darius and Claus were tired, so I told them to take a nap, as an order. They both crashed on the couch. We weren't going to tell them anything about the baby, or the supernatural world. But we were going to keep a close eye on them. There was no way I was letting Victoria win this one. I laid down on the bed, when Emmett went downstairs and talk to someone. I fell asleep seconds later. I felt so exhausted. I was hoping Emmett didn't fall asleep either. But it wasn't the baby, it was me who was tired. I don't know...

After two hours, I woke up on Emmett. He was sleeping quietly. I felt a little sick, and sat up. I knew he was going to feel it soon. I went out to the living room, for no clear reason. Darius and Claus did wake up though, and were watching tv. I didn't want Emmett to wake up, so I sat down with them.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Darius asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick." I said.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Claus asked. "Miranda stocked up the fridge with something to eat."

"Sure. I'll eat anything." I said. Claus stood up and walked to the small kitchen. I peeked into Miranda's room. She was lying across it, asleep and all. I wanted to laugh at her, the way she slept. She was tired. Claus made me a ham sandwich, it was great. I was starving.

About 20 minutes later, Emmett woke up. My sickness went away already. I guess I was just hungry. We sat on the loveseat, while Darius and Claus sat on the other couch. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was still a little tired, and my eyes became droopy again. But I jumped up when someone was pounding on the door. Emmett growled, and Darius went to go answer it. Miranda was awake, and came into the living room. It was someone who I thought I would never see for a long time.

"Hello Isabella." Jacob said. Does he even know about any of this?

"Hi." I mouthed. I was so shocked. Great, now I had someone else to worry about.

The entire pack was here in Italy. They all came into the hotel room. And they already knew about witches existing and everything. But they didn't know I was a witch. So I had explain that to them. And then I was worried he was still in love with me. You know, because Edward left me the first time, he came and helped me get better... blah, blah, blah. He was still protective of me, which I was okay with but I still sensed that he liked me. Now I had to tell him about Emmett and I. Man he was not happy about that.

"I thought just for one moment, you would be able to get away from a parasite." Jacob growled. There was no way that I was dealing with this now.

"Okay, Jacob. I'm not going to deal with you. I'm not. I have other things to worry about, other than you worrying about me. I told you once, and I'm going to tell you again. It's never going to happen. I'm not going to sit here and let you argue with someone for no reason. Charlie and Renee are coming down here, and I have to figure out something. Either you be nice and deal with it, or you can leave. I'm stressed out enough. I don't need this right now." I said. That shut him up. But I knew he wasn't done with Emmett. I stood up and went to the bathroom. It was my natural instinct, if it came suddenly, then that was the baby. And Emmett would be in the same position like I was.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I sat there and listened to Bella yell at Jacob. He just came into the room already trying to start something. But I wasn't going to sit here and let him talk to me like that. So once Bella left to the bathroom, and grabbed him by the shirt. I was bigger than him, and meaner than Edward when it came to Bella's happiness.

"Now listen to me Jacob Black. There is a difference between Edward and I. I will hurt you. He would only talk to you. If you decide to disobey Bella again, you're leaving. And so is your entire pack. Do not make this happen Jacob. I was hoping that we could actually talk but you screwed up. You need to get over her. She's not going to you, and as the mother of my child Jacob, I will protect her." I said. He was shaking until I said the mother of my child.

"You got her pregnant?" He whispered. I put him on the ground, and sat back down.

"You would think that I'm proud of it, when really I'm not. Yes I did." I said. "Get over it."

"Are you crazy? She could get hurt."

"She's a witch Jacob. Calm down. The baby channels Bella's pain directly to me when she feels hurt. So I feel half of it. And plus, it's not a full vampire anyways. It wouldn't hurt her. Mostly because we think the baby is more witch than vampire. But I'm not the one to complain. What the hell are you guys doing here anyways?" I asked. Bella didn't ask that question, so I did.

"We heard about the newborn army thing with Victoria." Sam said.

"We're here to help." Jacob said.

"You guys are going to get slaughtered." I said. I sighed and laid all the way back.

"Bella's not going to be in the fight, right?" Jacob asked. I told them about Alice's new vision that the Council gave to her. Alice saw Bella pregnant, and in the fight. The wolves called her stubborn, and I laughed. She was stubborn. My stubborn Bella. Bella finally came out the bathroom, and her hair was a little wet.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked, jokingly.

"Ha ha ha. I splashed water on my face. I feel better, thanks for asking." she said.

"Do you feel better?" I asked. Bella smiled and rolled her eyes at me. The wolves were leaving to go talk to the Volturi and the Council, who was still there. I needed to go hunting. I haven't gone in a while. Bella yawned and looked at me. She said something about her stomach hurting, and I felt it. I think we were going to throw up. Well, I knew I was at the wolves's stench. Man they smelt bad... Darius and Claus suddenly stood up. They were looking towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Another witch is here. I don't recognize the scent." Claus said.

"I do." Miranda said. She walked towards the door, and in came some guy. I didn't even know the witches could smell scents.

"Oh, it's Matt." Claus said.

"This werewolf smell is making our senses a little messed up." Darius said.

Matt was Miranda's personal guard. There was another one. She was small, and sort of young to be in a guard. She had short red hair, big eyes, and wore black. Her name was Fawn. Once those two seen Isabella, they sort of bowed to her. I still haven't asked her why people did that. I just figured they treated her like the Council. I stretched myself out and laid on my Bella's lap. She played with my curly hair, and I stared at her stomach. I couldn't believe there was going to be a baby in her sometime soon. I knew our lives would never be the same after this baby was born. I played with her stomach. She was laughing because I was also tickling her a little bit. I sat up and stared at Bella.

"What?" she asked.

"You're gorgeous." I said. I moved her hair from her face.

"You're gorgeous as well." she smiled. I laughed at her, and kissed her cheek.

"I mean it Bells. You're a very pretty woman." I said. Then she turned red, of course she did.

Bella yanked me up and pulled me to the bedroom room. We didn't do anything, calm down. We just kissed... a lot. She was pregnant, I knew better than that. I wasn't an idiot. But what ruined it was when we felt sick and actually this time threw up. Oh it gross. I didn't like it at all. I could never be a woman. You guys, I give you credit for pulling this off.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Well. I would be fine if you were fine." I said. Luckily, the bathroom was close... for me, and Bella had a trash can. I sat on the floor, when Bella started feeling even more sick. Oh this was just the loveliest time of my life... But after ten minutes it went away. I walked out, to see Isabella moving from the floor now.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault. It's the half-vampire, half-witch thing in you." I smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Just wait till you get out of there little one." I said to Bella's stomach. Bella laughed at me.

I was about to kiss Bella, but she ducked under me and said she needed to brush her teeth. I guess it would be better if I did the same thing. Even though a vampire's hygiene was perfect. Bella refused to kiss me until her breath was smelling perfectly fine. What seemed like an hour, she was finally done. I just laughed at her. I knew she was waiting for me to kiss her, but I said I got over it.

"Emmett! I did scrap my teeth for nothing." she said. She jumped on me. I had to catch her or she would've fallen. She crushed her lips against mine. And I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was amazing. My Bella. And she also has issues.

Bella pulled off of me when she heard her phone go off. It was Alice. She told us all to come back to the Volturi's headquarters. I wonder what possibly could be wrong now.

We arrived twenty minutes later. The wolves, vampires, and witches were all separated. Jeez, were we trying to kill each other or something. I didn't know what to do, so Bella and I parted yet again.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle.

"I actually have no idea." he said. He didn't know. Then I noticed the witches was in a circle of their own, talking to each other. They put a shield up a different type of shield, which means we couldn't hear what they were saying. What was going on?

**_Isabella's POV_**

Something was going on, but they wouldn't get to the point of it. I noticed people were looking at us, trying to figure out what we were talking about. Could they not hear us?

"Bella pay attention. And no they can't. We put a shield up." Penelope said.

"Listen. As the Council we have come to the conclusion on making our dimension with the vampires and werewolves included." Gary said.

"Wait, hold on. You mean that not only are the witches going to be there, so will the wolves and vampires? I'm all for it, but I don't want those vampires drinking humans. I'd rather them have an unlimited supply of blood packets or animals. Or both. I forbid anybody getting killed." I said.

"We were just about to say that Bella." Katherine said.

"Oh... well carry on." I said.

"There are three towns. The Council's town, Pierre, and Sycase." Orin said. "Pierre has a beach, it's small and it's a cool climate. I think the werewolves should be staying the that town. Sycase is in a warmer climate, also has a beach, and we can fit all of the vampires over there."

"The wolves have human family members. I don't want to leave them here like this." I said. "And I don't want the vampires and wolves to feel like their stuck there. Is there a way for them to go back and forth between dimensions?"

"Bella, we weren't planning on letting the wolves leave their family members. And yes, it's called a portal. Bella we're witches. We can do anything." Vincent said.

"Oh... well I'm all down for this. It would be nice for all of us to go, and live in a nice dimension. And raise kids... speaking of which. What are we-?"

"Emmett will be living in the Council's home with you. He can visit his family all he wants." Penelope said.

"I don't want to make him choose between me and his family." I said.

"Bella. It will be fine. But you have to live in the Council's town." Gary said. No arguing with Gary. I sort of learned that from his death stare.

"Fine. But I have a baby."

"And so do I. Well she's not a baby anymore." Katherine said. I didn't know she had kids.

"So does this mean I'm part of the Council?" I asked.

"Well, almost. So do you guys want to do this or not?" Orin asked one last time.

We all agreed to make a town for each of our kinds. Now we had to talk them into not killing any humans. But before we broke the shield, a small thing came into my mind.

"What about the witches? We ALL cannot fit into that town." I said. "And I don't know about you but we are also taking their beach away." I said.

"Bella, we are witches. We can make a beach, we were going to anyways, and make the town bigger. All of that in a single spell." Penelope said. She grabbed my shoulders. "You have got to remember that."

"Okay. I just want people happy." I said. The shield went away, and Emmett looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Okay. Everyone just listen for like, five minutes. As a Council we have decided to make room for your kinds in our dimension. In other words, we would like for the three powers to come to our dimension, and officially live there. Yes you can travel between the two dimensions, you will not need a witch for that matter. If you have human family members that you want to take with you, you can take them. However there is a slight change to the vampires. We prefer you not kill any humans over there. We can give you an unlimited supply of human blood, but you won't be killing them. There would also be unlimited animals." Vincent said.

"I know it's a lot to think about. But I think we all should go. We can live somewhere else and not worry about exposing ourselves. And ask Emmett, it's a very beautiful place. It's just like a regular town or city or whatever. Every Coven or family can have their own house. Hell every person could have their own house. There are shopping areas, unlimited things to do there. It's another place to relax. The Volturi would have their own castle to live in. Sam can live far away from his pack, and see them whenever he wants. I already live in a place like that. It's the perfect place." I said. "Trust me, I've been there."

"I have a question. What if we wanted to see someone in the witches town?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett you can go see other kinds. We're not forbidding you to see other people." Gary said.

"Just making sure." he said.

"Talk it over with your leaders. And tell us whether you want to do this or not. We can start changing our dimension around if you say yes." Katherine said. The Volturi looked at their vampires. They were all saying yes, they wanted to move.

"We'll move." the three Volturi's said. The vampires were literally cheering. I jumped up and down. Sam was talking to his pack. Of course they can take their families with them. And go across dimensions.

"We'll move." Sam said.

"Great." Orin said. "Katherine will transport with you to get your families. Does any coven need to go and get anything from their house?" Katherine was already leaving with the wolves to get their families. The wolves and Katherine disappeared. Some covens left with Orin to get their belongings. Gary, Penelope, and Vincent left to the other dimension to move around the witches and make the town bigger. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist. He kissed the top of my head. Then I looked at Alice.

"You knew we were moving, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep. Do you want me to tell you which town you're having your wedding in?" Alice asked.

"NO." Emmett and I said.

"Aww. Do you want me to tell you the gender of your baby?"

"No." I said.

"I wouldn't mind that one." Emmett said. I hit his chest. "I know that hurts." I laughed and rubbed my hand. It did hurt. After an hour, the wolves came back with their families. I skipped towards Billy.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Hello Ms Witch." he said. The Quilete Council knew of course. All the wolves's parents, or imprintees were here. Then I had to throw up again. So I ran out the room, with Emmett, Darius, and Claus following me. I didn't make it to the toilet, so I threw up in the sink. Gross... Emmett made it to the toilet though...

"Are you okay?" Darius asked.

"I'm pregnant. Of course not." I said. The sickness was overwhelming. I felt bad for Emmett. I wonder if I could figure out to break this spell that was bonded between us. I rinsed my mouth out, in another sink. Emmett was leaning against the wall, feeling horrible. I patted his back and told him I needed to eat something. Maybe Cory could come and hand me something to eat. Darius left to go get something for me. He came back in a quick second with my favorite sandwich. I had to say, Cory is a really good cook.

We walked back to the main room. Emmett and I were being questioned if we were okay. Repeatedly, we had to tell them we were fine. Orin came back with the Covens that left. Everyone was excited to go. We weren't staying once we got there. We were going to get everyone settled in. We had to be back, since Victoria and her army was still out there. And Charlie and Renee would be coming soon. Now we were waiting for Penelope, Gary, and Vincent to come back. While we were waiting, I decided to show everyone what I could do. Well, for the wolves. I "accidentally" splashed Leah with water when she called me an annoying little witch bitch. Emmett couldn't help but laugh. Didyme, Athenodora, and Sulpicia were watching me and talking. They were saying something about designing their new home completely different from this. Good, this place gives me the creeps. Finally the other three Council members came.

"Okay, we are ready to go." Penelope said. All of us got into a gigantic circle. Gianna was also coming with us. She didn't have anywhere to go. I thought she was crazy.

"Goodbye Volterra. Hello... other dimension?" Alice said.

We all laughed and transported to the other dimension. We have got to give it a name. We first dropped off the Volutri and all the vampires in Sycase, Emmett stayed with them so he could figure out where his family was living. Then we went to Pierre, and dropped off the wolves. Finally I went to my own town. Which grew three times the size. I wanted to walk on the streets later, just so I could say hi to the new people who haven't seen me. It was night time over here. So picking out the houses would be a little more different. While Emmett was out with his family, I was walking throughout the Council's town. The new witches that arrived in the town were amazed to see me. Then a man came up to me.

"Hello." he said. Darius and Claus didn't let them come any closer to me.

"Hi." I said.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked.

"Yes. The one and only." I giggled.

"Wow. You're a lot prettier than your pictures." he said.

"Oh thank you." I said.

"So what's the deal with the new incomers? Are we allowed to see them?" he asked.

"Yes but not now. Their moving into their new homes. I'm sure once their settled in, you can meet them." I said. "But no trouble. I have enough of that already."

"Are you apart of the Council?" a woman asked.

"Not yet. Their considering me to be. But I'm still a beginning witch. It won't be long though." I answered.

"Isabella. The Council would like you to come home." Darius said. I nodded and left for the house. What could it be about now?


	15. Apart of the Council History

_**Isabella's POV**_

While I was walking through the hallways with Darius and Claus. My suspicion was starting to become a little more overwhelming. I knew something was on the Council's mind, and they needed me. Usually the could talk without me. I entered their doors, and I saw a sixth chair towards the middle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Congratulations Isabella. You are apart of the Elite Witches Council." Penelope smiled. I didn't think it would happen that fast. I was amazed. I didn't even know what to say.

"Why so early? I don't even have all of my powers."

"Well, from what Alice has told us, you will learn very soon, and quickly. So, with a deep discussion as the Council, we had added you in immediately." Gary said.

"You will be of great use to us, Isabella." Katherine said.

"I have no idea what to say." I said. "Thank you. Very much. I'm just surprised that you would choose me."

"Your families history is very rare. A witch almost being human her entire life, and doesn't even know she has powers. Not only that, your mother was in the same position as you were Bella." Vincent said. "But she turned us down once she had you."

"And you're a lot closer to the vampires than we all are." Orin added. I giggled and took my position on the throne.

"Ooh, it's comfy." I said.

"I know. It's lovely isn't it." Gary said.

"Oh, and do not ever abuse your powers Isabella. We've had that problem before and we had to kill him." Penelope said.

"Trust me, I won't." I said. Now that I was sitting with the Council, we were talking about the festival that was going to happen. But we also needed to focus on this fight the vampires had. It was so much going on, but I had to get used to it. I could be doing this forever.

The six of us was waiting for something to happen. They would announce me as the Sixth Witch Council Member. And a very powerful one. What I was waiting for was Emmett to contact me, so I could tell him about what I just got accepted in. I sighed, hoping that he will call me soon.

**_Emmett's POV_**

My family and I were running around the town, Sycase, trying to find the perfect house. I wasn't going to be living with them, though I would come down from time to time. And plus, we were only 100,000 miles away from the Council's Town. 200,00 miles away from the wolves. Thank God... Esme finally stopped, and looked at the house.

"My instincts are telling me this is it." Esme said.

It was a grand house. There were six bedrooms, seven bathrooms. An amazing living room. It was spacious. A nice kitchen, even though we didn't need it. Bella and the baby would come over of course. The baby... Then my mind went to Bella. I hope she's doing alright. I wasn't with her for what seemed like forever. Anyways, the backyard was nice. And Esme could do her gardening, even though it wasn't necessary. Then I thought, we... they needed three bedrooms.

"The girls want to make a room for the baby. So they want all the rooms they can get." Edward said. He was reading my thoughts of course. "Sorry." It's fine... I didn't care anymore.

"I think we found the house." Esme said. Man was she happy.

The place was already furnished, and Esme liked the way it was designed. But she wanted to add a few more touches. I laughed at her, Esme always wanted to fix something. I walked up the stairs, Carlisle told me to claim two rooms. One for Bella and I, and one for the baby. Carlisle was going to use that extra room for his study. I got the rooms that connected to each other. I didn't want to be far from the baby. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme wanted to grab Bella and go baby shopping. But I reminded them that we had to focus on the fight that was going to happen. We weren't just going to drop everything and let Victoria ruin a whole dimension. Now that we found the house, I walked out, wanting to see where everyone else was living. The Denali family spilt up. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were living together. Eleazar and Carmen were living somewhere close to the others. The Amazon coven, Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina didn't split. The lived closer to the beach that we had. The Egyptian did split. It was Amun and Kebi lived together, some where far from Benjamin and Tia. It was odd, Amun was usually very protective of Benjamin. He hated Benjamin to be far away from them. Then I saw the Irish Coven living in the "city" or whatever. Maggie probably wanted to be closer to the stores. I wonder how Siobhan and Liam felt about it. Maggie was like a child, compared to all the other vampires. Siobhan scared the hell out of me before. The lady was scary. Liam was just a quiet guy, hell I would be too if I was married to Siobhan. The Romanians, well the last of them, were living far away from the Volturi, of course. The Volturi killed that clan, and Stefan and Vladmir were the last two to survive. I'd be scared too. Now you're living close to the Volturi that killed your clan. I shuddered. Then there were the Nomads. Nomads are vampires that lived on their own, without other vampires. Alistair was always alone. And he hated being around people. He found a small house of his own, sort of closer to the Volturi's castle, with was on a gigantic hill. I found Boris, he was the one who changed Laurent a long time ago, and was a Russian Ambassador. He's a nice guy, very fun too. He reminded him of me. Charles, Makenna, and Luca lived together. Renata and Luca were two very old vampires. Makenna was a descendent from them. Renata was apart of their family but was one of the gaurds for the Volturi. Renata took the position without hesitation. Mary and Randall were two nomadic vampires. I thought those two would share a house, and they did. Peter and Charlotte were together, Jasper's fighting buddies.

After a while of seeing people pick out their houses, and walked over to some clothing store. The witches that owned the store, didn't lose their jobs. And the Council would pay them twice as much. But then I wondered, what if we wanted to work. The Council said for us to talk to them about that. I didn't want to work. I was already with Bella, who was considered royalty. I have all the money in the world. I saw a shirt that Bella might like. It was deep blue, and silk. I was going to buy it, but then I thought, she's pregnant. Some I thought about buying her some maternity clothes. She didn't need them now, since she wasn't big and all. But I thought I should stock up, just in case. But I changed my mind, I thought I would do that with her later, I didn't even know her size. I looked to the counter, feeling eyes following me. I guess she's never seen a vampire before. Not all witches leave the dimension. Some of them prefer to stay here.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello. You're Emmett Cullen, correct?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm surprised. Usually the mates of the Council never show their faces."

"I wouldn't say I was royalty or anything." I said. Luckily, my phone rang. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her, I was focused on other things. I was the 'office for the Council'. The woman on the other side of the phone reminded me of Gianna. Who for some stupid reason wanted to stay with the Volturi.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Emmett, this is Jennifer speaking for Isabella. She wanted me to tell you to come here for whenever you have time." she said.

"Alright. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye-bye." she said, and hung up. Now my girl had random people calling me. Okay, I wonder what it is. Since the witches can transport themselves, they didn't have cars. And since the vampires and wolves can run at a super fast speed, there were no roads or cars for us. So I was wondering if the wolves would ask for them. They did have humans living over there.

I walked out of the town, and ran through the forest. I already told Esme I would be going to the Council's Town. Before I reached there, I wasn't expecting the Council to put animals already in the forest. I ran into a damn bear. I sort of laughed, cause it scared the hell out of me. But I did decide to drink him. I have been thirsty for a while now. After ten minutes of that, I ran to the Council's Town again. It only took five minutes to get there. I was entering the back of the town. I had to run all the way up the hill to get to the top. They should've sent me a witch.

But while I was walking through the town, the witches were looking at me. One of them poked me. But I just laughed. They were curious, that was all. So I stopped at the woman who poked my side.

"I'm sorry. The Council said vampires and werewolves have entered our world. I'm amazed. I've never seen a vampire before." she said. She turned red, reminding me of Bella. Another woman gasped and pulled the other woman, who poked me, away from me.

"Are you crazy? That's Isabella's mate, Emmett. You could get into so much trouble." she whispered in her ear. Trouble? All because she poked me...

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so curious." she suddenly said. They sort of bowed their heads.

"It's fine. I'm just going to see Bella." I said. Strange... I shook my head, and continued down the street. I couldn't take the whispering and the staring anymore, so I quickly ran through the town, trying not to run into somebody. I actually like running up the long road to get to the Council's house. When I got there, there were two guards standing out front. They both opened the doors for me. Weird... I could not get used to this royalty stuff. I didn't like it. I was just a normal, hot looking vampire. Darius greeted me and took me to the Council's Meeting room or whatever. It was like the Volturi's throne room. Hell I don't know. But what I saw shocked me. Bella was sitting next to them, in her own throne chair. I jaw literally hit the floor. She was accepted in.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed.

"Hello, my Queen." I smiled. Bella smiled too.

"Well I guess you already figured it out." she said. "Come with me, there's a lot to talk about." She slipped out of her throne, and her black and golden robe moved to the side a little bit. That's when I noticed that she's already getting a belly. It was a small bump, but it was something. I was just shocked at the timing. It's only been a day. Not even a day.

"I know. The baby is growing very fast. It's a little weird, but we'll get use to it." Bella said.

Bella walked down the steps, and we entered through some door, together. I held her hand, and told her everything that happened in Sycase. Then about our second house in Sycase. Bella showed me the new room we got. It looked like the other one, but more grand. And more protective. There were many guards walking through the hallway, greeting us, and continuing on with what they were doing. Then I told Bella about what happened in the Council's Town.

"I know. They treat us like royalty. The Council told me why the noble witches started doing that. It was 1743. There was a Witches War going on. The Council didn't have all five members like they did now. One of the leaders was Brutus. He was very cruel, and wanted to control the entire world. Both worlds, I should say. So he started terrorizing the witches, taking things from them. He was dictator Emmett. Vincent and Gary, who were already on the Council, deciding it was time to get rid of him. So they found three other witches, who they thought was capable of binding their powers together, and get rid of Brutus. Those three were Penelope, Katherine and Orin. And they did. Brutus died, and his body was never to be even properly buried. They got rid of him, and let him go off in the sea. Then the five members rebuilt the town, and made it a better life for them. The noble witches were so grateful for what they've done, they ended up treating them like royalty. They didn't want that to happen, really. They're like us, and the opposite of the Volturi. But the nobles wouldn't treat them like normal people. And till this day, they're still grateful. Even though I wasn't born yet, it's what they do. They're protecting us." Bella said.

"Wow." I said.

"I know. Amazing right?" she said.

"But why are they so nice to me? I'm not apart of the Council." I said.

"Yes, but you are the mate of one of the Council Members. The nobles lived in fear of Brutus. He wanted them to respect whoever was in the castle. Even though Brutus was killed, they continued to respect not just the Council, but their mates and the guards." Bella said. "It's crazy."

"Yes, it is." I said. "I'm guessing we have to get used to it though, right?" Bella nodded. Bella and I circled back around, and walked back to the Council's room. Bella was called back, something had happened. I wasn't allowed to be in there, when they had someone come in for doing something they weren't supposed to do. I wonder if they would kill him... I shuddered, thinking about Bella possibly killing someone. But I knew Bella. She would protest about it. I went to the new bedroom that I was in. And laid on the bed, there was a lot to think about.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Two guards were pulling a man into the room. They set him on his knees, and took a couple of steps back. Before they said anything, I wondered how this usually went. There was an even number now. So... what happens if it was tied?

"Are we taking a vote or something? How does this work?" I asked.

"Yes, we vote. But first we see what he did wrong. If there's a tie, then we will talk it out. We don't need to worry about tieing though." Orin said. I was sitting next to him.

"State your name." Penelope said to the man.

"Ryan Wilters." he said.

"Why are you here?" Vincent asked. "The truth please." God, they were so nice.

"I wanted to see if it was true. About Isabella being here." Ryan said. He looked up at me.

"You know it's illegal to just walk around the castle, just because you're curious. It's considered a threat." Katherine said. We weren't going to kill the guy because of this... right?

"I am sorry, but I was very curious." he said. He looked straight towards me. "I've never seen such a beauty."

"Oh, thank you." I said. "But I do have to agree with the others on this. It's a little strange that you were walking in the back of the castle, when all you had to do was talk to the guardsmen in the front. Were you trying to do something?"

"No, ma'am. I was curious. And I knew the guards wouldn't let me in." he said.

"Because it's 10 at night." Vincent said. "We have to give you some type of punishment. And as much as we don't want to, we don't know the real reasons to why you were here."

"So, I say we should keep his powers for two days." Katherine said. "Does that seem reasonable, Isabella? This is your call, since this leads towards you."

"I guess so. As long as we're not hurting the poor guy." I said.

"Alright. Two days worth of suspension. The guards will bring you back when the two days are up." Gary said. Vincent said something in Russian. An orange glow came from Ryan's body. But it came over to me, and entered the necklace that the Council gave me.

"Isabella will be holding your powers, since you seem so fond of her." Katherine said. I look at the necklace, as it had an orange glow to it now. Katherine and Penelope had the same thing, and the guys had it also, but more boyish.

"We will see you later, Mr. Wilters." Orin said. The guards stood him up and walked through the doors. I smiled, these leaders were so much more different than the Volturi.

Thirty minutes later, it was time to go to bed. The Council had a time of being up at 8 in the morning and going to bed at 10:30. It was to keep order, and make sure no one was doing something they weren't supposed to while we were sleeping. I walked into my room, and saw Emmett sleeping already. He was on his stomach, and his arm was over the edge. He was _tired. _But I did giggle at him. I went to the closet, and found a big shirt, and some sweats. I quietly walked back, and laid down. Emmett mumbled something, and rolled over. He was laying on my hair a little bit.

"Ow..." I whispered. Even that woke Emmett up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. He sat up enough for me to retrieve my hair. Then he laid down again, and fell back asleep. I was going to make fun of him for that later. After ten minutes, I slipped asleep. It was the nicest sleep I've had for a while. Tomorrow, I had to deal with Charlie and Renee, along with Victoria. I sighed. That was going to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

**These Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Anywaaayyss, review please. This was a little bit of history from the Council. I promise there will be some action in the next one. Review! :) **


	16. Gifts, and News

_**Isabella's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning, feeling like complete crap. My stomach was hurting, and I felt a little dizzy. I sighed, and sat up. Emmett was already awake, and leaning against the wall. I guess he was supposed to be going to the bathroom. He feels what you feel Bella. Get used to it. I sighed, and waddled over to Emmett. But before that, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was bigger, no doubt. If I put a sweatshirt over my stomach there was a small chance of Charlie and Renee seeing my pregnancy.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"No. I feel like crap. And I looked like I gained twenty pounds overnight." I said. "I feel a little stressed."

"You should take it easy today Bella." he said.

"I feel so bad." I said. "For doing this to you."

"It's not your fault." he said. The pain hit both of our stomaches, making us fall to the floor. It was unbearable. Darius and Claus came rushing in. They saw us on the floor, and called for someone. I groaned loudly. This was going to be the worst time of my entire life. I don't know what happened, but I did wake up in a bed later on. Penelope was looking over me, shaking her head.

"It's the baby, that's causing all the pain. He's half-vampire, remember? It's thirsty." Penelope said. She wasn't talking to me, I think she was talking to Emmett.

"So now what happens?" Emmett asked.

"We don't know. But we are going to keep a close eye on her." Gary said. I looked across the room. Emmett was in a bed too. But he was sitting up talking, and I was laying down with a tube in my arm and stomach.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" Emmett asked me.

"I feel fine. What happened?" I asked.

"The baby isn't doing so well without any blood in his system. So he sort of attacked your body for blood. He's alright though. I mean, they put a direct tube to him, so he could feed."

"He? It's a boy?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just say he." Katherine quickly said.

"Good. I don't want to know the gender yet." I said. We all had to get up and leave back to the Human World. Charlie and Renee are expecting me. So first we went to Pierre, where the wolves were. I pulled Jacob with me, so Charlie would think that I was fine. Then we went to Sycase, to grab Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Katherine was the only one going with me. Jacob, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Katherine, Miranda, Esme, and I were already set to go. The rest of the Council was staying behind to watch the Council Town Festival. It's mostly when the witches want to go crazy, and break a lot of rules.

We transported to Volterra, waiting for Renee and Charlie to come. I texted them saying to go a hotel, so they didn't have to question where they were. I tried to hide my stomach as best as I could. If they saw that I was pregnant, they would want to see a baby every time they see me. But I didn't want them to be pulled in from Victoria. I wanted her to leave them alone. I took a deep breath, and saw Charlie and Renee come out of a taxi. Renee spotted me first, since we were sitting in the lounge. I didn't want to stand up, I was very tired.

"Bella! Hi honey." she said. She raised her arms for a hug, and I had no choice to stand up and hug her. "Oh I haven't seen you in a while girlie. How have you been?"

"I'm fine..." I said.

"Bella, you don't look so fine." Charlie said.

"Yeah. My birth mother said that too." I snapped. I had to do it... It's the only way that I could set them free, and protect them. If it works, Victoria would have no choice but to leave them alone. If they stuck around, then I was screwed. Renee's smile quickly went from happy, to scared. "Yes... I know. I know that I'm adopted. I know everything..."

"Bella... we were going to tell..." Renee began.

"Oh, don't pull the you were going to tell me, but we had no idea how. I've heard it before. I can't believe you guys would do this to me. After all of these years. Not one of you could have told me the truth. I moved out, and you still didn't tell me." I said. I started feeling so bad when Renee had tears in her eyes. I looked away, trying to fight back the tears myself. Then Carlisle spoke up. All of them had to act like they heard this for the first time.

"Bella, I'm sure that they were going to tell you. How would you tell a child that they were adopted, Bella? It's not that easy." Carlisle said.

"Oh please Carlisle." I said. He sighed, and shrugged. There was nothing he could do.

"Bella... are you pregnant?" Charlie asked. Ah shit...

"What?" I asked. Renee lifted my sweatshirt, and gasped. Now I had no idea what to do. I heard Emmett's phone ring.

"Alice? What is it?" Emmett asked. Alice... something wasn't going to go as planned. Emmett looked at me. There was a sense of worry in his eyes. "Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were going to tell them everything Bella. It's no use. They're coming back with us." Emmett said. I put my hands above my head, and groaned.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked. I wanted to start crying. I wanted to kill Victoria also. I looked at Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know what to do. I knew I was going to tell them before we got back. So we went to the car, that the Volturi always had, for some reason, and stuffed ourselves in there. Charlie was so mad at Emmett and I. Hell, he was mad at the whole world. Renee wasn't saying anything to me. She thought I was better than that. I felt them ignore me out of disappointment.

We arrived at the Volturi's old home. I had to talk to them there, where no one could hear us. And I told them everything. When I said that the Cullens were vampires, Renee looked at me like I was lying. So I had Emmett prove that he was, and let him run around. First I had them show him his eyes, but Renee said he was wearing contacts and to stop joking around. Renee almost had a heart attack when Emmett popped out of nowhere behind her. Then I told them about James, and why I had to leave dad's house. I told them everything. They sat there and listened. But Charlie still thought the pregnancy thing was still no excuse. Then I let Miranda, my birth mother, tell them about witches. Then I told them about the wolves.

"I was only doing all of this to protect you guys." I said. "That's what I wanted the most. Was both of your guys protection. It was a little bit more harder since you two were in different states." Then I heard Edward chuckling behind me.

"What could be so funny at this moment?" I asked him.

"Well. Charlie and Renee, I am a mind reader. So I just kind of, read Charlie's mind. Umm... I think you should tell her." Edward said.

"You've been reading my thoughts?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I sort of hear them." he said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Umm... well I don't know how you're going to take this. But hey you can't be mad at me. Since you've lied to us repeatedly." she said.

"Well, I'm adopted. So I think we're even. Tell me..." I said.

"I divorced Phil." Renee said. It hasn't even been that long since they were together. What could have possibly gone wrong? "And Charlie and I sort of got back together..." My jaw hit the floor. "I know it seems so weird for that to happen. But I missed him. And I went with Phil to make him jealous. It worked. And then we both confessed." I couldn't say anything. I was so shocked. I sighed, and out my hand against the wall. Wow... I don't know what's more shocking. Finding out that vampires were real, or hearing my parents getting back together. Emmett started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's just go to the other dimension. I want to distract myself." I said. Katherine transported us all back to the Council's Town, with Charlie and Renee. I walked to my old bedroom, and let Emmett set down their bags.

"You guys can stay in here, until we can sort things out." Emmett said for me.

"It's not often a human is in this dimension." I said. "Oh, and do not ever leave town without having someone with you. You can highly trust Darius and Claus. They're two of the best guards."

"Do not go to Sycase without someone with you, is what she's saying." Emmett said.

"Isn't Sycase the one with vampires?" Renee asked. I nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice."

"You're free to walk around. I am going to have someone watch you though." I said. "I have to go and talk to some dude who lit a building on fire." I left Emmett with Charlie and Renee. He would take good care of them. But then I remembered he was still considered a newborn, so I made Claus stay with them. I walked in when Penelope walked in. We both rushed to our seats, before they let the guy come in. The same two guards, whose name I still didn't know, came dragging in Ryan Wilters. I sighed in frustration. Actually, we all sighed in frustration. Why the hell would he light a building on fire? What was the whole purpose?

"Hello... again." Katherine said.

"Hellosss, Miss Katherine." Ryan slurred. He was drunk out of his mind. There was something off about this guy.

"Why did you light a building on fire?" Gary asked. "You could've hurt someone."

"The answer... is simple. I wanted to see Ms. Isabella again." he slurred. He tried to stand on his own, but he lost balanced and fell. "Your floor is very slippery." I shook my head at this guy. Such a total...

"Why do you want to see me?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't want to see your pretty face? Huh? You are one gorgeous woman." He said.

"I thank you for the compliment. However I do not like your behavior. You've done something wrong again, and I don't like that Wilters. You seriously could have hurt someone. Stop moving and sit down!" I yelled. He froze, and did what I said. "You are being a very big disappointment to me, Wilters. You're drunk and you don't seem to care in the world about anything. So I want you to give me a very good reason to why you lit that building on fire. I will put you in confinement." I said. "And saying that you wanted to see me is not a good reason. And be careful with how you word this." I waited for him to say something. This was being aimed towards me again, and I didn't like it. He was putting a lot of people in danger.

"I have no good reason." he simply said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You will not get your powers back until the rest of the week." I said. "And as another punishment, you will help me with something big."

"Like what?" he asked. The whole Council was asking me that also.

"I will grab you when the time comes." I said. "Do any of you have something to say?"

"No..." Orin said.

"I think you handled that pretty well." Katherine said.

"You are dismissed Mr. Wilters." Penelope said. He stood up and looked at me. He was ordered to go straight home, and his every move was being watched. I took a deep breath, and rubbed my stomach. I could feel the baby kicking me a little bit. I didn't hurt, but he was doing it repeatedly. It was a little annoying.

For the first time, I saw Katherine's daughter. They almost looked exactly alike. But Katie, or Kat, seemed to have big innocent eyes. Her light red hair was straight, and she wore a red dress. She looked around 16 years old, or maybe 17. I don't know. I wondered who her father was...

"Hello sweetheart. What do you need?" Katherine asked.

"Oh nothing. I was walking... and I saw some guy, he as drunk. And then I ended up here... And I forgot what I was going to say. Hi Orin." she said. She seemed a little... slow.

"Hi Kat. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." she said, and then she gasped at me. She came walking up the four steps, and pointed straight towards me, and the other hand on her mouth. "You must be Isabella."

"Ah yes." I said.

"Kat stop pointing. And she's the new Council member." Katherine said.

"Amazing. Oo, do you want to see something?" she asked. Before I could answer she was pulling something out of her bag that she had. Another Alice, I suppose... "Look. It's a mask. I made it at the festival."

"That's very lovely." I said.

"Thank you. OH, I have to go. I'm meeting my friends. Bye." she ran out the room. Wow, she was something else.

"I know what you're thinking Bella." Katherine said. Damn, I forgot experienced witches can gain more power from other people, including vampires. She must've gained Edwards...

"I didn't mean it-" I began.

"No it's okay. Kat's a very... slow person. She's hyper and slow. It's her natural being. I love her and all, don't get me wrong. She's just a lot to handle." Katherine said. I smiled.

"Well, I'm sure she can be a very fun person also." I said.

"Yes, sometimes." Gary said. Katherine hit his arm. We laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Kat's father?" I asked. "And why have I not met any of your guys mates yet? I mean, you've met mine. And I KNOW you guys aren't single."

Penelope was giggling, and shaking her head back and forth. "Oh silly Bella. We are all each other's mates."

"WHAT?!"

**_Emmett's POV_**

I took Charlie and Renee around the Council's Town. Bella had to deal with some drunken idiot. Claus was walking with us, watching me the most, for some reason. Then I thought about my newborn state, and Bella's adoptive parents. Oh, that's why Emmett. Renee constantly stopped us, and entered a clothing store. Since we were relatives of Isabella, everything was free. But Renee _insisted _on paying. She said it felt wrong. So the cashier lost and Renee paid 23 bucks for a shirt and a pair of jeans. I laughed at her, and we continued to walk through the street.

"So Emmett, how old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Like 90 or 100 something. I don't know. I lost count after 24." I said.

"Wow. It must be nice not aging." Renee said. "You won't have to worry about getting all wrinkly." I laughed at her when Charlie said it was too late for her. A little girl came running up towards me. She almost fell, but I picked her up. She had a bunny in her hand.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi little one."

"Oh, I am so sorry." the mother said. "She likes to run up to people." The little girl was blonde, and had pigtails. She was a cute little girl. Nice blue eyes... I wonder if my baby is a girl...

"It's alright. She's cute." I said.

"You must be Emmett." she said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Are you going to marry Isobel?" she asked.

"It's Isabella sweetheart, and I think he is." the mom said. I laughed and gave the little girl up. I gave her a dollar, for no reason at all. Now I want to know what the gender of my child is.

"How about we go to Sycase?" I asked. I'm wondering how I was going to get them both there. It would be a little awkward to sling them on my shoulders. But then I remembered Claus. We left the Council's Town, and popped up right outside my families' house. Alice was the first to come running out.

"Hi Charlie!" she squealed. "Hi Renee."

"Hi Alice." they both said.

"Alice, I have a question. And I don't want you to tell Bella that I know." I said, pulling her to the side.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's the gender of the baby?" I asked.

"Oh, I see. It's a-"

**_Isabella's POV_**

I sighed at the shock that now has left my body. Vincent has with Katherine. Penelope was with Gary and Orin. I found it to be a little weird. I was hoping that they wouldn't think that I was going to give up Emmett for either Gary or Orin. But neither Gary or Orin was Kat's father. Kat's real father was dead, and has been dead for a very long time. Katherine hated talking about him. Kat even said her father wasn't worth remembering. As time flew by, the Volturi with all the vampires, and Sam and his pack, was coming. Only Sam, and the Volturi came through the doors. It was a big leader thing. As Sam's back-up and/or right hand man, it was Jacob. I sighed seeing him again. He had made me so mad.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well today we are introducing all of the Supernatural Powers." Penelope said.

"All three towns are waiting for us." Katherine said. We stood up and stood between the Volturi and the Wolves. There was a balcony above the city, that the people could crowd around. They were all cheering, and excited. I forgot it was also a festival. Penelope let a wave of air make them be quiet. First we introduced the Volutri, then the Wolves, and then the Council. But they introduced me separately.

"I know that all of you have been hearing a lot of things." Vincent said.

"No, Isabella is not dead."

"No she did not turn down the position."

"Yes she is pregnant."

"And yes she is the sixth official Council Member." Katherine finished. That's when the crowd went cheering, very loudly. I was amazed. Why did they like me so much? The Council has so much explaining to do. Emmett came up, out of nowhere.

"This is Isabella's fiance. Emmett Cullen. He is a vampire." Orin said.

"A very cute one!" a girl screamed out. All the girls started to scream. Okay, yes he's cute, but he is also mine. I pinpointed out the girl who said that, and narrowed my eyes at her. Emmett was chuckling at my expression.

After that, we told them about the fight that was going to happen. Some people wanted to volunteer, but I didn't want them to. I told them I would sleep on it. After the announcements, we were going to throw a big party. Part of me was scared, and wondered how the witches partied. Penelope said it can sometimes get out of control. So we sat on the balcony, all three powers did, and watched them all get along. You could tell the difference between the three kinds. They were all getting comfortable with each other. Good, it's what we needed. Emmett suggested that we go and danced. I knew he was going to make me, even if I said no thousands of times. I shook my head no, but he yanked me down to the crowd anyways. It was a fast dance, and I was pregnant. There was no way I could keep up with him. I did dance though, and then I caught a glimpse of Edward and Rosalie. I haven't really talked to them. I still wasn't used to the fact that we weren't together. I smiled at them though. They both had a huge smile on their faces. But after I saw them, the Council was calling me up. Thank God, I did not want to dance anymore.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You'll see." Orin smiled. We stopped the crowd, and made them listen. I felt a little bad to ruin their fun but this was important. Well, I think it is.

"As gifts to each of the kinds, witches, this was a hard gift to come up with. But as a group, we will allow you to build on to this dimension, since most of you have been asking for it." Penelope said. The witches cheered. I didn't know we were doing this. AND I didn't know they wanted to build more of a dimension.

"As for the Wolves. I know most of you have been wanting to add onto your pack. We were able to seek out more werewolves, who will be arriving soon. Most of them are girls." Gary said. The guys cheered. I wasn't able to find Leah, and see her reaction I laughed.

"And for the vampires. We knew life is a lot more different for you. Most of you want families of your own. So, as a gift, we have been able to experiment with a female vampire. So that she could become pregnant, and it worked." Katherine said. Mine, and all the vampire's jaws dropped. I looked at the Volutri, who were shocked. No freaking way... The vampires could become pregnant now. I looked at Esme, who was looking at Carlisle. Then I looked at Rosalie who's eyes were huge. They could have babies now...


	17. The Truth

**I know that I post a new chapter twice a day, and it comes early. However, I just started band camp, and my hours are 8 AM- 5 PM. I will try and keep you updated.**

* * *

**_Emmett's POV_**

Once I heard the Council was able to let the vampires have children, I was in immediate shock. Then I thought, how were they able to pull something off like this? And would the Volturi not want this to happen? Was it even safe to have children? I was in our room, waiting for Bella to return. The Council and all the female vampires were in there. They need to have a "talk".

**Isabella's POV**

I was sitting in the chair, still waiting for Penelope. She was walking around the place, for no reason. She does that a lot, I always questioned her. She says she's just thinking about a lot of things. Finally she came and sat down. I overlooked at the female vampires, even if they didn't want to have kids or not. They still had to hear this.

"How are you all tonight?" Vincent asked.

"We're fine. Most of us are shocked, that you were able to do something like this for us." Renata asked. She was apart of the Volturi guard. I wonder if she would report back to the Volturi after this. Most likely...

"Well, since Isabella is a friend to most of you. We are going to let her talk to you about this. It is a little bit rough, but we are hoping that you would understand what we're asking." Katherine said. The Council had spoken to me privately about the female vampire's children. It was hard to listen to, but I needed to give them a warning.

"Alright." I said, and took a deep breath. "This will be the hardest thing you ever hear. But you need to know. Having a child is a gift, especially for a lot of you. Once you become pregnant, and I might add that it is very easy for you to become pregnant, you will have the baby in you for nine months. Just like a human, I guess. In those nine months, you will need to feed on blood constantly. You have a vampire baby in you, and yes it will get thirsty. If you are a vegetarian, you would have to feed at least 5 times a day. It's a lot. For human blood, you will need it at least 2-3 times day. Once the baby is born, it will be like a regular baby. That doesn't you know, pee or poop, and drinks blood when it's hungry. Now here's the hard part, once the child starts to walk, you need to keep an eye on them. They can easily leave, and end up in this town and smell the witches, who smell like humans. IF for any reason, that you cannot get your child under control, we will, as a Council, kill them. None of us want to, but we cannot have a lot of people in danger. However, before we were to kill them, we would train them first. They would stay here with us, and the mother, and we will teach them. After a year, we will have to kill them. As much as I hate saying this, we will have to if it gets to that point. Do you understand? Please, do not let us kill someone we hate that."

"Alright. That's all we have to say." Gary said.

"And I hope you have a nice time with your babies." I smiled. The women thanked us, and left to Sycase. I sighed and took a deep breath. The Council didn't know whether the baby would be more harder to control, so they had to tell me the same thing. I have a very big feeling that my baby will be fine. He or she will be more of a witch, and be in control. I sighed again, and left for the room. I was exhausted, even though I didn't do anything. Emmett was already laying down, but he was still awake. I pulled off the robe, and started thinking why the Council wanted to do this for the vampires? I know for a fact, that the Volturi never wanted any vampire children made. And I know that they've killed people for it. It was so odd. I wonder what they would say about this.

"Are you sleepy?" Emmett asked. His eyes were half-closed.

"Yes, but I know you're very sleepy. Go to sleep, Em." I said. I sat on the bed, not really wanting to change my clothes. I was too lazy. But I had to get up anyways. It would be odd for me to sleep in my clothes. I walked into the closet, and I saw a new section. It was maternity clothes, for day and night. I looked at my stomach, not sure if I should wear it or not. I decided to put a shirt on. It was huge, so I decided not to put on any sweats. Emmett was snoring a little bit. I giggled, and laid on his chest.

In the morning, Emmett wasn't to be found with me. He did leave me a note though. _I went to Sycase, Esme wanted me to go, I'll be back soon. Love Emmett. _I sighed, and got dressed. I put on a short white dress. You could see the outline of my stomach starting to become bigger. I walked to my parents temporary room. They were already dressed, talking to each other on the bed. I brought them down to breakfast, I knew they were hungry. Cory was fast with making our food. Then Kat came out of nowhere.

"Hi!" she said to me.

"Hi Kat. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I have to go to school." she said.

"School? I didn't know witches even had school."

"Yeah. It's only for 5 hours. It's to know how to control our powers, AND to know the general knowledge. I have to go BYE!" she said and ran out the room. After breakfast, I took Charlie and Renee to Pierre. They wanted to see the Wolves. They were all on the beach, talking to each other. Charlie and Renee went to sit with Billy. I walked over to Jacob, who was standing there looking at the ocean.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"The girl wolves are arriving today." he said.

"I'm guess I'm not surprised you are all waiting." I said. They were such guys...

"It's nice to have more than one girl in the pack. I wonder what they're like."

"Well, from what I've heard, they're very pretty. And nice. Completely opposite from Leah." We both laughed. Jacob sighed and looked at the water.

"You know, this whole witch thing is pretty cool." he said.

"I know, but there's a lot more to learn." Then I thought Alice's vision. I haven't even touched a book yet. I have got to start reading. "You know what I need to go. I have a lot to learn." Now that I think about it, I still haven't learned from Gary and Orin.

"Alright, see you later Bella." he said. I trusted the wolves with Charlie and Renee. They were good people, and the wolves know I could kill them if they did anything.

I arrived back at the house. I was getting used to Darius and Claus following me, they were almost invisible. I asked them where all the books were and they took me to this HUGE library. I mean, the echoes would go on forever. Darius and Claus were able to get all the books for me, and I started reading a bit more about the elements I already knew. There wasn't much information that I needed. It was a natural gift, so it was easy. The powers that I learned from the books were transportation, cloning, taking someone's powers awa, etc. There was a long list. Now I wanted to go to Sycase and gain some powers from them. That was my next step.

I was able to transport Darius, Claus, and I to Sycase. I didn't think I was able to do it. When I got to the Cullen's house, they were running around the house. It was clear they were trying to hide something from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Alice. She and Rose were taking something upstairs, it had a sheet over it.

"It's the baby's crib, and the color matches the gender." Alice said.

"OH, well thanks for hiding it." I said. I did NOT want to know what the gender the baby was. I refused to know. Emmett came from the living room. He kissed me, not even saying anything. But not only was he kissing me, he was kissing me passionately. Something was on his mind.

"Well hi to you too." I said, after he broke the kiss.

"Hello. Sorry I wasn't there this morning Esme called me." Emmett said.

"For what?" I asked. He shrugged. I guess he didn't want me to know something. I had a feeling it was about the baby thing. I think he knows. Maybe if I was able to read his thoughts... but then I would know what the baby was. I sighed. So much to think about.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. "It's not that I'm hiding anything from you. I just want to talk about it later." I nodded, completely understanding. Emmett showed us our second bedroom. It was across from the baby's room, but I didn't want to see it, knowing the color was in there. Emmett got to his knees, and started talking to my stomach. It was really cute, and I could tell Emmett was excited to be a father. I smiled at him, and sat on the bed, that was already here.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Emmett asked so suddenly.

"Sure."

"What is the Council planning?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, it's nice that they were able to bring Didyme back alive, and allow us to have kids. Are you guys planning something?"

"Well I don't know. Why do you think that?"

"Well... I know the Volturi ruled against having kids, and now we found a way. But I think the Council and the Volturi are hiding something that we don't know. I don't think you know either. It's not that I don't like what they did. I just want to know what's up with them."

"I understand. They haven't told me anything either. But I can find out if you give me some time, babe." I said. Then I looked at Darius and Claus. Maybe they would know. "Why?"

"Everybody is thinking the same thing. It's not often someone goes against the Volutri and is able to win." Emmett said. "I think it's just a little strange."

"I'll find out." I said. Then I looked at Darius and Claus. "Do you know what their doing?"

"Umm..." Darius said. By that respond I knew they knew. "I can't say." I was able to block the room, so no one on the outside could come in, and hear what we were saying.

"As a sixth official Council leader, and someone who is in a higher rank than you are, you have no choice. So tell me, what are they planning?" I asked. He has no choice.

Claus sighed, not wanting to take the chances of punishment. "You know Didyme was killed, but not by Romanians. It was by Aro and Caius. Didyme wanted to take Marcus away from the Volturi, so they could travel together. But Aro and Caius didn't want to break that up. So they wanted to get rid of one of them. They knew if they killed Marcus, it would be pointless. So Aro killed Didyme, his own sister. When Athenodora and Sulpicia started talking about Didyme, I was able to gain information about her real death. No one knows other than Caius and Aro. So I went and told the Council. Of course they didn't like who was really ruling the Volturi. So they simply brought her back. Didyme knows who killed her, her brother. So we told her to keep quiet, and that we would hold her thoughts about her death. Didyme is also helping getting back to Aro and Caius for what they did. So Didyme and the Council talked about doing things the Volturi hated. To try and get them to turn against the Council. It would turn into a fight, of course. But we would keep all their vampires, safe, unless they wanted to help the Volturi. We are not planning to kill them, so don't worry about that. We were going to turn their rules against them. To bring them down, and have Marcus as the Volturi himself. So, their doing everything the Volturi never wanted, or should I say Aro and Caius never wanted."

"And you're not lying to me?" I asked.

"No. It's forbidden to lie against the Council. And plus, Claus is a very bad liar. He stutters." Darius said.

"Alright then." I said. "That's shocking to hear about the Volturi."

"Wow..." Emmett said.

"We will hide your thoughts Emmett. We cannot afford to have the Volturi find out about this." Claus said. Emmett nodded, and I hide his thoughts. Well for now... I sighed, and stood up. I was amazed. The Council and Didyme wanted the vampires to rule under someone who deserved it. Aro and Caius went behind Marcus's back to get what they wanted. Now I knew what they were doing. I liked the plan. But I wanted to know why they hid it from me. I told Emmett to stay here, and that I would be back to get him later on today. I wanted to talk to the Council about this. I was amazed, and how they were able to get that information. I went to Pierre to check on the new wolves.

The Council wanted me to do this, since I was already out and about. There were a lot of girls now. And some new guys. One of the guys was named Jordan. I had to say, for a werewolf, he's very good-looking. I saw a girl named Flower, well that wasn't her real name. She hid her name, even though I could tell you what it was... But I'm going to respect that and keep it a secret. She had long black hair, and dark eyes. We seemed fond of Jacob, and they were talking. I was glad they were. He deserved someone very soon, very fast. Charlie and Renee were perfectly fine, they were happy to be here. But I didn't want them to be here, after this thing with Victoria was over, I wanted them to leave. But I wasn't going to force them, they have a choice.

"I love it here." Renee said. "It's nice to have a lot of friends who actually don't have to keep secrets."

"I'm glad you do. I have to go, you know, back to the Council. I will see you later." I said. Darius used his power this time, I didn't feel like it. I was starting to get a little lazy too. It was a little strange, but I got over it.

I quickly walked to the kitchen. I was craving cookies again. Which I needed to ask the Council about. I smiled when Cory already had a plate made for me. He was right in time too. Then I thought, Emmett needs to know how to cook a little bit more. He does have a child on his way soon. I grabbed three cookies, and walked to the Council's Meeting Room. They were all sitting there, talking to each other. They all stopped and looked at me.

"We need to talk, big time..." I said.

* * *

**Review PLEASE! Remember, that I have band camp. I will try and keep you updated. Thanks guys.**


	18. The Sun and the Moon

**_Isabella's POV_**

The Council hasn't said a word to me. I wanted to know why the didn't tell me about any of this. I was sitting in my chair, waiting for somebody to tell me what was going on. But they just kept looking at each other.

"Okay, who told you?" Katherine asked.

"Well, as a Council _Member, _don't you think that I can _make _someone tell me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..." Orin said. "It was Claus. He's a horrible liar. That's what I like about him. But there are some flaws..."

"You were lying to me." I said.

"No, we just didn't tell you." Vincent said.

"Yes, Isabella we did not tell you. We weren't really prepared to tell you that we were getting rid of Aro and Caius. And whoever tries to protect those two." Penelope said.

"You're just going to kill them in cold-blood? Do you not understand that this is abusing our power? I mean, I'm all forward for throwing Caius and Aro off their thrones. But I don't like that we're-"

"Bella, who said we were going to kill them? We have the ability to erase all their memories AND change them into humans." Orin said. "Bella, all of us here are very loyal to other people's safety, and lives."

"We're not _that _cold-hearted." Katherine said.

"Oh... that didn't even my cross my mind." I said. "Well then. Um... okay. That throws off all of my other questions and complaints."

"We will do the same to whoever protects Aro and Caius. Bella, relax. After this blows over, Marcus will rule the Volturi. If he wants to." Gary said.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Well then, our next choice would be Carlisle..." Penelope asked. "A vampire has to lead the vampires." Carlisle? Not that he was a bad choice or anything. I was just shocked. He was a very loyal vampire, and I do think he can change the a lot of things."

"And what if Carlisle wants to do this?" I asked.

"Then we will talk to anybody that will want to. Also, we think if the Volturi's guard, Jane as the actual leader for the guard, if she helps Aro and Caius, then of course we will change her, but we would want Jasper to become the head of the guards. Like a general... if you would say." Jasper? Now Jasper has been through a lot, and his fighting skills were very high up there. But would he take a position like that? Jasper would have the best army for sure... It was a lot to think about.

Taking Aro and Caius off, that would change a lot of things. They abused their powers, yes. And kill people for no reason, well that's what I think. If this could work, then I'm all for it. It was crazy, but it was for the best. I sighed, and decided to head back to Sycase. I know Emmett's waiting for me.

When I arrived in Sycase, Carlisle was talking to Esme. Oh yeah, Emmett needed to tell me what was wrong with her, or something. I was afraid to know, to be honest. Emmett walked in front of me, cutting off my gaze to Esme.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer him, so he turned to Darius and Claus. They both shrugged.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking." I said. Emmett wanted to go somewhere private, but I didn't want to. I wanted to know what was wrong with Esme. I yanked him to the living room with me, and sat with the others. Jasper and Alice came in the room. And then Rosalie and Edward appeared. They were holding hands, WHICH I DON'T MIND. I was over it now. I was going to have a baby with Emmett so... yeah.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Jasper asked, he was talking to everybody.

"Nothing much." Edward said.

"Eh..." Alice said. "Nothing new has happened so far."

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Yeah, and so am I." Emmett said. We all laughed at him. He is so cute... Esme was smiling at him. I wonder what was wrong with her. So I decided to use Edward's gift, that I never used yet. I didn't like being in people's heads, but the suspense was killing me.

_I wonder what my child would look like. Blonde hair, or brown hair. He or she would be very pretty though. I can't wait till this fight is over. I just want it over with so I could have a baby like I've always wanted. I wonder if Rosalie's going to wait until it's over. We don't need another pregnant woman in the fight. Bella has already made her decision. She is so protective of us. It's not that I'm not grateful, but she needs to be protected too. I wonder where she's been all day. I haven't really seen her, but then again, she is apart of the Council. I wonder why they did this for us. The Volturi would have a heart attack if they were able to._

I giggled at Esme's last thought. She was waiting to have a baby until the fight was over. I thought the Council should've waited to tell them this. It would have been better... I sighed at the baby kicking the hell out of my stomach. He/she seemed angry or something. I don't know, it was too much. Emmett rubbed his stomach while he was talking to Jasper. Man, he really could feel _everything. _Then finally he looked at me,

"Why is the baby kicking so much? Jeez." he said.

"Oh don't complain. It's a good thing." Esme said. I knew she wanted to have a baby _now. _I felt a little guilty. I looked at the time, I didn't realize it had passed by so quickly. It was already 9 PM. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I wanted to see if they have cookies. I knew they probably didn't but my cravings were coming back. I sighed, and looked at Claus. Maybe he could run and get me some cookies. But before I could say anything to him, he pulled out a small bag from his cloak. There were two cookies inside.

"Cory, right?" I asked.

"Yep." he said. "He knows everything." I sat back down, and laid my head on Emmett's shoulder. Esme was smiling, absolutely for no reason. I'm sure there was a reason, but I didn't go into her head.

"I love you guys." Esme said. We all looked at her. "What? I can't say I love you for no reason."

"You can. It was just a little random." Rosalie said. "But we all love you too Esme."

"Dido." Emmett said. We all smiled at each other. It was a big happy family. Even though I really wasn't apart of their family.

"You guys didn't let me finish." Esme said. "I love you guys, but you need to leave the house."

"Damn... she's kicking us out." Jasper said.

"Why? Oh, that's nasty." Emmett said. Emmett pulled my hand, and yanked me out the door. It was obvious he wanted to get far from here. I laughed, and told him to slow down, I was a pregnant woman. The others came out after us. Jasper and Alice were giggling with each other. Edward and Rosalie seemed to be going to the beach. But I needed to get Charlie and Renee home, and go to the Council's Room. I had a responsibility now. Well, not as big has having a baby. I sighed, and yanked Emmett with me to Pierre. He didn't want to go since it smelt like "wet dog" over there. I laughed, and took him anyways. When I got there, Renee was drunk out of her mind. I didn't mind her drinking, but she was going to have a big headache. Renee really wasn't a drinker, but she was able to be very convinced. Emmett had to carry her just to move her. Charlie seemed fine, and he was the one to make her drink in the first place. He thought it was funny to see her drunk.

When we got to the house, I put them to bed. Renee was going to feel like crap in the morning, no doubt about that. I went to the bathroom, and realized I haven't really been showering lately. I must've stunk. It's just that there's been so many things going on, and I make sure everything is handled very well. So I ran myself a bath. Emmett seemed to be interested in watching me, which was very strange. But I could tell that he was bored. I felt bad, I never really get to spend actual time with him. I grabbed his hand, so I could balance myself while getting into the tub. The tub was perfect and just what I needed.

"So. I was thinking Emmett, that we should go out and have the entire day to ourselves tomorrow." I said. "I haven't been really there lately. And I do feel a little lonely without you there. So I just want to spend the entire day with you."

Emmett smiled at me. "Bella, you're so cute. I wasn't mad at you that you were busy. I just felt a little lonely without my Bella, yes. But we aren't always going to be together, you know what I mean? Something is always going to take us apart from each other. I just need to get used to it." he said. I still felt bad. "And you don't need to spend the entire day with me Bella."

"But I want to. No, I'm going to." I said. "Too late, I've already made my decision."

"Fine." he smiled. "Stubborn sweet cakes." I turned red. I wish there was a spell for that or something. Emmett left to go get his pajamas on after a while. So I decided to get out myself. I didn't think I needed Emmett's help to get out of a tub. I was fine. But I did learn the hard way. Once I got out, I waddled to the counter, to get a towel. I sort of slipped, but I did catch the counter, so I didn't fall. But I did hurt my ankle. And once I said ouch, he comes Emmett freaking the hell out.

"Bella! You should've waited for me. Are you okay? You fell didn't you?" he asked. He asked me so many questions. But I was fine. Really, I was. But my ankle just felt a little pain, that was all.

"Emmett! I'm fine." I said. "Calm down. I slipped, but I didn't fall."

"Next time Bella, please wait for me. You could've hurt yourself." he said. "And why are you standing like- You hurt yourself, didn't you?" Before I could answer, he wrapped a towel around me, and picked me up. He kept complaining about how careful I should've been. I was fine, and I'm sure there was a spell to heal a sprained ankle. Emmett laid me on the bed, and sighed. Jeez. was I heavy?

"Emmett, I'm fine. I just caught myself in a weird position. It's better than falling all the way to the floor." He rolled his eyes. He was never going to let this one go. And I couldn't find myself out of it either. Emmett dried me off, very carefully. I don't know why. But he was being very gentle with my arms. I laughed at him. He's hilarious, even when he wasn't trying to be.

"Bella, what is so funny?" he asked. He was mad at me. Yes, I should've waited for him to help me out. But he didn't need to be so protective of me. I poked his side, until he looked at me funny. There was no point to it, he was forever mad at me. I sighed, and let him put some sweats on and a shirt for me.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I should've waited for you to come." I said. "Better?"

"No. Bella, you don't like to listen to what people say. I'm not mad at you, don't get me wrong here. But I just want you to be safe. You're always protecting me. I think I should do the same for you AND the baby." he said. "Think about the baby." He was right. I could've done some damage there, but then I questioned it, the baby was a vampire and a witch. How much damage really could have been done?

During the night, I was rolling over, groaning in pain. Emmett was trying to get me something, but I wasn't going to take medicine. I could really hurt the baby. I was starting to think the baby was thirsty or something. So Emmett took me back to that witch nurse that we had, her name was Nancy. She was nice. A little weird too. Like Alice weird. She put that tube to my stomach, and hooked it up with a blood packet. Sadly, the baby was drinking human blood, and Emmett would have to teach him/her how to control that. But the pain did stop. Thank God. Now I just had to sleep in the ridiculous bed. I tried having Emmett go back to the room, but he wasn't having it. So I gave up and fell asleep. He was a big boy, he could handle himself.

In the morning, I was lying on my side facing towards the sun. It was burning my eyes a little bit. It was too bright out today. And what time was it? Nancy came in and let me free and I went to the room. Emmett was looking outside, his face shining against the window. But the sun was really burning my eyes.

"Emmett, can you close the curtains please? It's so bright out today." I said.

"Bella... it's been the same since we've been here." he said.

"No it hasn't. The sun it's so bright." I said. Emmett closed the curtains and came to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked. I rubbed my eyes again. That was so much better.

"Yes I'm fine." I said. After I got dressed, in another dress, Darius and Claus came in the room. They seemed to be a little tired.

"Are you two okay?" Emmett asked.

"We're fine. It's just the sun today." Darius said.

"See? It's not just me." I said.

"Well, that's because it's that time of day. It's in both dimensions, this one and the human dimension. The Sun and the Moon are being put together. Making one big... sun-moon, I guess. Then it turns red. The witches can see it the most. If a vampire or werewolf were to stare at it for a long time, then they could see it. It's also said to be a curse against us." Claus said.

"And why does this happen?" I asked. "It seems so stupid."

"We actually don't know. It happens once a year though. The Council has been trying to find out why, but they don't know. Usually the witches don't go outside for this time of year."

"How long does it last?" Emmett asked.

"Only a day. Which also means it will be bright out tonight. That's why we have dark curtains." Darius said. Great... "Oh, and it also weakens the witches a little bit. So don't plan on using so much power today Isabella. AND, never look directly into the sun. You'll burn your eyes out." I nodded. Thank you for that tip. I wish they would have told me this yesterday. Emmett called Alice to tell them about the sun, and I wouldn't be out today. It was too much.

I walked to the Council's Room, and sat with them. We were talking about building a small area for the all of the three superpowers to train in. Yes, we were going to train everyone. It's not as easy to handle a big group of people.

"I think we should build a protective dome. Just to make sure some of us witches won't you know, hurt the climate around us." Penelope said. She was always about safety.

"And Isabella still has two other elements to learn." Orin said.

"Oh, speaking of learning. I've heard you hit the books." Katherine said.

"Yes. I pretty much have everything down. I just haven't really used my powers a lot lately, and definitely not today." Gary said. I sighed at the slight pain that was happening in my stomach. I stood up, excusing myself from the Council. I walked back to my room, and laid on the bed. Emmett wasn't there, he went to Sycase again. I knew he didn't want to sit here all bored and everything. He can avoid the damned sun.,.

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep. Darius and Claus were shaking me awake. I turned my head, slightly mad at them for waking me up. I just wasn't feeling good. It was hot also. So, without hesitation they called Emmett back home. And of course he was here in minutes.

"Hey." I said to him. "Are you hot too?"

"No, I feel fine." Emmett said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Ugh, it's super hot in here." I complained and started taking off my shirt. Darius and Claus looked away, it was a privacy thing they were taught. Emmett laid down with me, trying to cool me down. It worked, but I soon got used to his coldness, and it went away. I groaned, and threw everything that was on the bed, to the floor. Nancy came in to check my temperature. It was 114. I had a huge fever. So, I had to lie there with Emmett and watch tv. Yes, this dimension has cable, just like the human dimension has. It was nice though, to have Emmett to myself. I turned my body, and looked at him. He was so cute. His still-red eyes. His curly brownish-blackish hair. The way his chest heaves when he breathes. He was gorgeous. I put my hand on his cheek, and closed my eyes. I wanted to read his thoughts, to know what he was thinking.

_Okay, Bella randomly places her hand on my cheek. She was really warm, but she needed to rest. I wish she would fall asleep right now. It's a pain to handle a baby, and I know she knows that. I wonder what's up with Esme again. She was quiet when I got there, but excited at the same time. She told me she was going to wait after the fight, to have a baby. But obviously she couldn't wait no more, so she kicked us out the house. I wonder if she was pregnant or not... And if she is, then why'd she change her mind. Speaking of Esme, I still haven't told Bella about that yet. I don't want to tell her that now, she needs rest. I'll tell her after her nap._

I turned my head, and kissed Em's cheek. He looked at me with questioning eyes, and told me to rest. But instead I sat up, and watched some more tv. I was too lazy to sleep. Call me crazy, but I just didn't want to fall asleep right now. Emmett sat up with me and rubbed my shoulders. Repeatedly, he kept telling me to rest. Repeatedly, I told him I was too lazy to do that. My body wanted to do something. So I told Claus to get me a spell book, so I could learn something. Yes, I'm going to be careful and not used so much power. Emmett kept shaking his head at me though.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I sat Bella on my lap while she read some spell book. I didn't want her to do that, but I knew I was going to lose against her anyways. She was so stubborn. Constantly, my hands touched her stomach. It wasn't soft anymore. It was almost rock hard, which scared me a little bit. I remembered when Bella would poke her stomach over and over again, when we first met. She said she had a squishy stomach, and I would always laugh at her. Now it wasn't "squishy". There was a baby inside her. My baby... Bella placed her hand on my hand, that was still lying on her stomach. I wanted to spend time with her, but not when she's reading a book. So I grabbed the book, and closed it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to put you to sleep." I said. I grabbed her body, and made her lay down. She kept trying to get up, but I locked her in by putting my arm on her chest.

"Emmett!" she said.

"Shh. Let's just relax." I said. We cuddled together. Holding each other as tight as possible. We kissed a couple of times, and pulled away. Now Bella's eyes were starting to get heavy. And just as she was about to go to sleep, here comes Alice, with a notebook in her hand.

"HI!" she exclaimed. I gave up. Bella was not going to get some sleep with Alice here. Jasper came in behind her, with an apologetic look on his face.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I said through my teeth.

"Don't worry about it. Go with Jasper." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go. Bella and I have to talk about some things." Alice said. I sighed, and hopped out of bed. Alice was so going to get it later from me. I walked out the door, grumbling some mean things about Alice...

**_Isabella's POV_**

What could Alice and I possibly have to talk about? Now that I was sleepy, I couldn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I have some ideas for your wedding dress." she said.

"Right now Alice? It's not till like another year." I complained. "And don't you already know what my dress looks like."

"Yes. But I still want to hear your opinion about it." she said. Now I could see why Emmett calls Alice and I stubborn. "Bella please, just look at them." Alice opened her notebook, but it wasn't a dress. They were words. She was secretly trying to tell me something.

_Don't freak out. It's just I wanted to tell somebody. So I decided to tell you. Esme is going to have a baby! Yay!_

My jaw hit the floor. Esme really did it. Literally... She was going to have a baby she's already wanted. So I wrote back on the page:

_Does she know that she's pregnant?_

_No. They will find out later. But I wanted to scream it out sooo bad. Sooo, I told you instead._

I smiled. Esme is getting what she's always wanted ever since she was born. Her own baby. And she would be forever happy, making a lot of children. I clapped my hands, and bounced on the bed. I was so excited for her. She could have all the children she wanted. But now that that was over, I wanted to know what my dress looks like.

"So Alice. What does my dress look like?" I asked.

"Ooh. I cannot tell you. You have to wait until the wedding day." she said.

"Alice, that's not fair and possible. I have to be sized in it." I said. "How do you even know if I would like it?"

"You don't like it Bella, you love it. And I have my ways." Alice said. She was impossible. Jasper and Emmett came into the room, laughing. Alice skipped to Jasper, and they left. I sighed, and Emmett made me lay back down again. Maybe this time I could sleep. And just like before, someone came into the room. Emmett sighed, and rolled his eyes. This time, I was Sam. I didn't even know he was here.

"We need to talk Isabella." he said.


	19. Training

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Band Camp has really runs me down. And I have family over. Anyways enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

I left Emmett in the room, since Sam only wanted to talk to me. I wondered what it was about. We walked far off, so Emmett wouldn't hear us. It was silent as we were walking. And he was a couple of steps in front of me. I couldn't walk as fast as he could. After all, I was pregnant.

"Sam, is something wrong?" I asked. He usually wasn't this quiet. Finally he stopped, and looked at me.

"The pack wants to know what's going on between the Council and the Volturi. We sense something going on, but no one will tell us." Sam said. "And this baby thing for the vampires, isn't that dangerous?"

"No." I said. "Well, not if they can't handle it. And I will tell you, but later. It's not something I should just tell you alone. I'll talk to you and your pack later Sam."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise." I said. "Tomorrow, bring all the wolves to the forest clearing. It's a big dome, you won't miss it. We start training tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Isabella." Sam said. He walked off somewhere. I stood there, trying to gather all of my thoughts. Of course Darius and Claus were with me. But they didn't say anything. I guess they thought I needed some time to myself. I wanted to shoo them off, so I could just walk around by myself. But they would never allow that.

"Are you okay Miss Bella?" Darius asked after ten minutes of staring at a wall.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said. "Why don't both of you walk me to the bedroom?" I needed to lean against both of them. I don't know why, but I felt a little dizzy and sick. We walked slowly back. We could've transported, but that sun-moon thing was still out. It was supposed to be dark out right now, but it was bright. Still to bright... Even though I haven't done anything today. I sighed, and had Claus get Emmett to carry me. Yes, he was worried. But I didn't care at this moment. It felt like there were twins inside me...

Emmett laid me down, and I fell asleep once I hit the pillow. I didn't wake up once during the night. But I did feel better when I woke up. Emmett was lying on his side, watching me wake up. I stretched out my back, and slide over to him. I didn't want to move from this position. I just wanted to lay here with them, and stay with him the entire day. But today was our first training day. We only had close to two months left. And we wanted to train for a month. We didn't have much time to fool around any more.

"It's time to get up Isabella." Darius said.

He gave me an all black outfit. It was all silk, and slightly tight. A woman, named Harriett pulled my hair up into a bun. My bangs were loose, and over the place. Then another woman named Madison came in and "touched up my face" with some makeup. Emmett thought I was gorgeous. I ran my fingers through his dark brown curly hair.

"Are we ready to go?" Claus asked. The Council members were waiting for me. Just like before, they were wearing their element. Penelope in gray, Katherine in red, orange, and yellow, Orin in silver, Vincent in blue, and Gary in brown and green. I wondered why I was wearing all black. And now that I thought about it, I still haven't learned anything about earth and metal.

After twenty minutes, we all met up at the new dome. It was very big, at least 15 miles wide and in length. It was huge. I didn't think we needed this much space. We went into a big circle. All three superpowers. Vampires, witches and werewolves.

"Who is this?" Emmett asked. I had grabbed Ryan Wilters to join with us. That's what I needed him to do. And he still hasn't gotten his powers back.

"Ryan Wilters. He is in a slight punishment for bad behavior." I said.

"Alright..." Emmett said, unsure. Alice was about to say something, but she paused. She was having another vision. Finally, she sighed.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"I still don't know who gets hurt. It's a little blurred." Alice said.

"It's alright Alice." Penelope said. "Alright, today we will begin our training."

"Isabella, you need to sit out for a while." Gary said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well. Darius and Claus told us about the sickness yesterday." Katherine said. "You need to sit out for a while Bella."

"Fine..." I said. I waddled over to a rock that was sitting there.

Jasper was talking to everyone about newborns, and how they were different from the experienced vampires. I didn't seem to pay attention much, so I drifted off by looking at the sky. My baby was shifting through my head a lot. And then I thought, what if I had my baby right after the fight? Alice did say that I was still pregnant while I was in the fight. But I also wanted to know when the baby was born. Then they began practicing. They were throwing each other on the floor. I wanted to laugh, but this was a serious time. After a while, I got bored, and decided to try and practice without Gary and Orin. The ground was shifting in different places, which meant that it was working. After that, I was able to get the dirt off the ground, and throw it a couple of yards. I laughed a little, and formed a big dirt rock, or whatever. Then I decided to mix my powers together. So I lite the rock on fire. I steadied it with my hand, and tossed it across the dome. Perfect... I went across the dome, leaving the others behind. They wouldn't mind...

This was a lot more easier to do, than the others at least. I thought I was never going to be able to learn an element without a Council Member. Now I proved myself wrong. I wondered what I could do if I mixed all of my powers together. Fire, Air, Earth, and Water... without the water it somehow makes something close to Metal. Oooh... Now I can see why Metal would be last, and the hardest... When I heard someone talk directly behind me, I gasped and dropped whatever I was levitating in the air. But there was no one behind me. It was a little weird...

"Bella!" Emmett called out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing over there? Come on!" he said. Everyone was looking at me. I walked over there, still trying to figure out what or who was behind me.I laughed a little, and walked over to them. Emmett had dirt all over his shirt, and I wanted to see if I could wash him a little. It worked, but a little too much. Water came out of my hands, and forced him to the floor.

"Oops." I said.

"Are you trying to drown me? As hard as you try, it's not going to work sweetheart." Emmett laughed.

"No... I was trying to wash off the dirt off your back." I said. "I need to use my powers a bit more. So I'm trying a lot more things now."

"As long as I'm not on fire, I am completely fine with it." he laughed. "Alright. Eddie boy. You and me. You need an ass-kicking anyways." Edward walked out to the middle with Emmett. Part of me was afraid, but Emmett said it in a joking-manner. He really wouldn't hurt Edward... right?

"Alright Emmett. Let's not hurt him yet." I said. "We still need him for the fight."

"If you say so sweetheart." Emmett said. "Hey Eddie boy. I forgive you. Only because you brought Bella and I together." Then he hurdled himself towards Edward. He was pretty fast by dodging Emmett. But Emmett was able to get his hands on him, and throw him to the ground. I couldn't look to see if he would really hurt him or not. So I looked away. Finally, I heard them both laughing. That brotherly bond was back... I looked at Jasper, who was smiling. They were back. I clapped my hands together in excitement. Esme even had a bigger smile. It was nice to know that the family was being put back together.

"So, we need a werewolf to go in." Katherine said. "Let's see how much they've learned." With all these new girl wolves, and a couple of guys, they were all distracted. Especially Jacob. Flower seemed to be a little lonely when Jake went next. Maybe they were together... The wolves didn't learn as much as I wanted them to. There was no way I was allowing them to get hurt. Even with us witches here, they still needed to know what was going on. Who knows, there could be a future war...

"Come on, Jake." I said. "You've learned nothing."

"Sorry. I was distracted..." he said. He looked towards Flower, yeah they were together. I could tell...

"Well pay attention..." I said. I crossed my hands over my stomach. It was out now, and you could tell that I was pregnant. Then I started to think about my family that was soon to come. And the wedding... Alice knew everything, and it felt like I didn't know anything. I sighed, and waddled over towards Emmett. I was stuck between wanting to ask Alice and not wanting to know. What should I do?

"Esme, are you ready?" Sam asked. Esme and Leah were going to go against each other.

"Umm..." Esme said. She didn't seem to confident...

"Esme, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but... I didn't want to say anything for a while. At least until I was sure. But I'm... pregnant..." Esme said. I was right, she wasn't going to wait until the fight was over. But I did run over to her and gave her a big hug. She was so happy. After 90 plus years of not having kids, she finally got what she wanted without any problems being made. We didn't know whether Esme would be in the fight or not. But we knew for sure that she would be at my side, in the back of the fight. We wouldn't want a pregnant vampire, and witch running around a lot, now would we. At first, I was all forward for Esme to be fully out the fight, since she was pregnant. But they turned that all against me, so I gave up.

After two hours of training, I just wanted a nap. But I knew we had to deal with much more later. Gary and Orin told me they were watching me while I was practicing my other last two elements. Obviously, I was a bit shaky, but I would get used to it. I rubbed my stomach, and sat down on the bed. Emmett was kneeling down in front of me, taking off my shoes. I was out of it, and I didn't even do anything. I wonder what's wrong with me...

"Are you okay, love?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all. Do you feel it? I feel like there's another baby in me Emmett." I said.

"Yes, I feel it. And we don't know for sure if there are twins or not." Emmett said. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something says he knows what gender that baby is...

"You know don't you?" I asked. "Don't lie to me. Did you ask Alice?"

"Yes." he said. "I had to ask. The suspense was killing me Bella. I'm sorry."

"Alright. But don't tell me. I don't want to know." I said.

"I won't..."

"How many are we having?" I asked. "Wait! Don't tell me. I don't want to."

"Bella..."

"Ahh! Don't tell me. I'm going to take a shower." I said, and hurried out the room. Emmett sighed, and laughed at me a little. The shower was nice, and warm. I was starting to relax a little bit as well. After I got out, Emmett was passed out on the bed. It made me laugh. He felt the tiredness as well. Then I heard someone softly knocking on the door. Surprisingly, it was Edward.

"Hi..." I said. Why the hell was he here? Not that I was mad at him still, but it was a little odd...

"I came to see Emmett. But I guess that's out of the question..." he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired..." I said.

"Oh, well I'll let you two sleep." Edward said.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm. "We can. I have nothing else to do for a while." I walked out the room, and closed the door. Emmett wouldn't mind me talking to his brother. It was like talking to Jasper... but the trust issues were a little different...

"So..." Edward said. I haven't really had a conversation with him for a while.

"So... Are you and Rose like a thing now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you plan to you know, marry Rose?" I asked. I know all of you are wondering the same thing, it wasn't just me.

"I guess. We would really. And she does want a family also... with me. So, most likely yes."

"That's good. How is she? Have you two, you know..."

"Not yet. We want to wait. Unlike Esme, Rose doesn't want to put herself in a fight while she's pregnant. So we're waiting."

"Good. I wish I could say the same thing." I said.

"It's a little to late for that Bella." he laughed. "You had that chance a while ago."

"I know." I said. Edward sighed, and then looked out at the big window in the hall.

"Bella, can I admit something to you?"

"Sure." I said.

"I've been in love with Rosalie since day one. I- can you just hear me out?" I nodded. "I didn't want to admit that to her, because I knew how she was. And she bothered me _a lot. _I was always afraid of what she would say to me. And then years later, she gets married to Emmett. I was jealous of him, you know. He was a big, handsome guy, and that's sort what I always wanted... Anyways, then I met you. And I knew that I could love you, but that's what I thought I could do. I thought I was over Rosalie, and fell in love with you. But then, I realized I was so mad at you, for not agreeing with Rosalie and I on being a vampire or not. Obviously that can't happen now. But after I soon got passed all of that, I don't know. I fell in love with her all over again. I'm sorry Bella. I really am. I felt like I used you to make me fall in love with Rosalie. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." I said. "And thank you for telling me this. And we don't need to talk about this anymore. It's fine. You have Rosalie now, and I have my big goof ball."

"Yeah I know. But it still just runs through my mind a lot." he said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Bella. Go to sleep also."

"I will. Get home." I said. I turned around and walked back to bed. Emmett's hand was lying on my side, and I sort of moved him. But he rolled off the bed. His head popped up, and he looked at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He laughed. He climbed back into bed, and we fell asleep.

In the morning, I felt a little different. My vision was different as well. Everything was much more clear, and brighter. But not too bright, it was perfect. It was actually a bit more amazing. I smiled, and looked around. It was a whole different view, but I wondered why.

"Why are you smiling sweetheart?" Emmett asked.

"Everything seems so much more clear. It's amazing, actually. It's like my vision was enhanced to perfection." I said.

"Bella? Are you a vampire?" he asked.

I laughed. "Noo. I feel fine, Emmett."

"Are you sure? Because, that's the way vampires see."

"Really? I didn't know that." I said. "Hey. Edward came by to talk to you sweetheart."

"Oh, what did he need?"

"I don't know. But we talked for a while. I guess he wanted to tell you the same thing. I don't know. I wasn't reading his thoughts or anything. He's just making it right."

"I figured." he said. After our small talk, I decided to talk to the Council about my enhanced vision. I walked over to the closet, and looked at my clothes. All of the clothes were black, and silk. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Training days... I guess we had to wear something specific. I slipped on the black silky outfit and walked to the Council Room. They were talking about Penelope's hair... weird right?

"You guys are so strange." I said.

"Why is that Isabella?" Orin asked.

"It's amazing of how you guys entertain yourselves." I said, and took my seat next to Orin and Katherine.

"How are you this morning Isabella?" Gary smiled at me.

"I'm fine. How are all the rest of you? I know yesterday was a long day." I said.

"We're fine. We're not the ones that are pregnant, right?" Katherine asked.

"Why is my vision enhanced? Emmett told me that that's the way vampires see things. I'm not a vampire." I said.

"The baby Isabella." Penelope said. "It's the baby. He/she is going try and get used to be a vampire, not just a witch. And by that, he/she needs the mother for that."

"It's just the way the baby is... umm... what's the word..."

"Made." Vincent said.

"OH." I said. "I sort of forget that the baby is also part vampire. I don't know why I forget that." I shook my head at myself. I needed to get used to that. I looked at my stomach, and sighed. I had a small pain in my side, but I made that go away. Then I laughed a little. "What were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"What?" Gary asked.

"Come on. What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked. The five of them looked at each other.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You guys are acting very strange... So tell me. What's going on? And why am I wearing all black?" I asked.

"Bella, we're not hiding anything from you. So relax. And you're wearing black because you're a witch who has yet to figure out all her elements yet. We can't give you a specific color to wear." Vincent said.

"Isabella, we're not hiding anything. Trust us. If we did, you would know. Because the guards can't hide it from you." Katherine said.

"I have another question." I said. The five of them rolled their eyes. "Why can't all of you know the five elements? Why does their have to be one person per element?"

"Well... Originally, we were going to learn how to do all five, for each of us. But we realized, that we all are good at one of them, so why not just let us become one instead of several? You know what I mean, right?" Gary said.

"Yes, but why do I need to know how to do all five?" I asked.

"Bella... you have a great family history. It's a long story to why, but we can't tell you this now. You need to wait." Penelope said. I sighed, great.

"But, if you really want to know so bad. You can talk to your mother." Vincent said. Miranda... I haven't really seen her lately. I've been so busy. Including Charlie and Renee. I needed to talk to them.

**_Emmett's POV_**

After Bella left to go to the Council Room, I sat there and thought about Bella and Edward talking. What could those two be talking about last night? And why didn't he just wake me up? He's done it before... before he messed with Rosalie. It's not that I was jealous. I was _jealous. _I know Bella wouldn't do anything. But I didn't want him to do that to me again. Man, Emmett get over yourself... She's yours. And he knows that. I sighed, and walked out onto the balcony. I saw all of the six Council Members. They were all walking together, in the garden, talking about Penelope's hair? They were so strange. Well, maybe because they were a lot more better than the Volturi. Their long robes were following the women, Bella, Katherine, and Penelope. Bella then saw me, and smiled. She waved and blew a kiss to me. I smiled, and watched her turn away from me, continuing with the others.

"Emmett?" I heard someone behind me. It was Rosalie.

"Yes?" I said. I haven't verbally forgave her for her cheating on me. But I know she was waiting for it.

"Umm.. Can we talk Em?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I kind of didn't want her to be in the room, it would be too awkward. So I walked her to the hall. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I want this thing between us to pass, Emmett." she said. "And I know it's possible that you're still mad at me, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I am. Truly. And I regret hurting you. I truly am sorry. And I want to make it right between us, Emmett." I felt the pain come back, knowing that I was still in love with her. I felt my chest for a second, and looked away. I missed her. Even though I knew she was very... snobby.

"I forgive you Rosalie." I said. "I do. But I just don't want to talk about it. And-" Then I kissed her. I, Emmett Cullen, kissed Rosalie.

* * *

**I know I am so mean. Yes Emmett kissed Rosalie. Yes there is a reason to why this Sun-Moon curse exists. And I wonder if the Council is hiding something. Hmmm... Review! And you'll find out soon :) **


	20. Counteracting

**_Emmett's POV_**

I stood there, after Rosalie pushed me off of her.

"Are you crazy Emmett?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, God. Bella is going to kill you." Bella... My fiancée... I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I know that I would have to tell Bella. So I ran off. I didn't want to even be here. Bella was going to be so upset... I ran out to the forest, trying to collect my thoughts. I wanted to be alone, but I got upset when Darius followed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Isabella has told me to follow you whenever you leave the house." Darius said. "Her orders."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just told me to make sure you were alright. And plus, you are her fiance, so you're part of the Royals." Darius said.

"I kind of want to be alone Darius."

"Isabella's wish is higher than yours. I have to be here, unless you go back home." Darius said. I sighed, and sat down next to a tree. "Is something wrong Emmett?"

"Yes. There are many things that are wrong, Darius. You know how to transport back and forth through dimensions, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you take me back to Washington for me?" I asked.

"Of course." Darius said. He grabbed my arm and we arrived in Seattle, Washington. I haven't been here. And there was really nothing to miss. I don't even know why I'm even here. "Emmett?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." I said. "Bella's going to hate me."

"Why?"

"Are you supposed to be asking those questions?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I just-" I began. "I kissed Rosalie... and I have no idea what to do. Or what to say to Isabella."

"If you want some advice. I think you shouldn't hide it from her. The longer you take to tell her that you kissed Rosalie, the more she would be upset. So I think you should tell her soon. Very soon." Darius said. "And if it makes you feel better, remember Alice has absolute visions now. She saw you two getting married, remember?"

"That does make me feel better." I said. "I didn't even think about that. Thank you Darius."

"Of course." Darius said. I sighed, and made my way through the town with him. I was still trying to figure out how I was going to tell Isabella that I've kissed my ex-wife. After all Bella has done for me, I have betrayed her. Yes we were still going to get married and have a family, but I know I would have to face her being upset. I needed to tell her in an honest, romantic way.

After an hour of thinking, we went back to the other dimension. It was nice to see the other side. And be around humans for a little while. I wanted to set up a nice dinner for her. So I had Cory cook up something Bella loved the most. Lobster, and different types of shrimp. Bella was a seafood fan. She _loved _it. But I didn't know everything she loved, so I went to Edward. But I started to become a little afraid again. He was with Rosalie, and I kissed her. I wondered if he was mad at me. As much as he should be upset, he really shouldn't be. None of this would be happening if... I need to stop being so selfish.

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked him. I was in Sycase, with Darius of course.

"I already know Emmett." he said. He looked down.

"Can we still talk?" I asked. He stood up and we walked out to the back.

"Listen. Emmett. I'm not as upset with you Emmett. Now I understand how you feel, well just a little. And I forgive you, it's only been, what? A month since you two weren't together. Maybe a little more. I don't know. But it's okay. Now as for Bella, I don't know how she would take it."

"That's why I came to you Edward. I wanted to know what she likes. I don't know that much about her like you did." I said. "I want to tell her. But I just don't know how."

"Bella. She's very stubborn. And she can figure things out on herself. She will know you're doing something if you plan something big. Like her dinner, she's going to think you're planning something. Anyways, she likes roses. She prefers to cuddle a lot. She isn't that girlie type thing, so don't force her to wear a dress, I've tried. She likes massages though. And she really likes to watch spongebob. I don't know why, but don't ask me." he said.

"Alright. Thanks bro. And I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine Emmett... just don't do it again. You'll regret missing Bella. I know I do." Edward said. He missed Bella. I couldn't imagine not being with her. I thanked him and ran back home. We still had a whole day left, and two hours of training in that. I wasn't going to enjoy those two hours. Especially since she didn't know.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Everyone arrived at the dome again. They seemed a little excited for this. I don't even know why. But what was really strange, everyone was acting a little weird also. It's like they knew something I didn't know. Especially Emmett. He was distracted. I was going to read their thoughts, but they wanted me to try and test my powers.

"Isabella. Be careful." Jasper said. "Don't kill me."

I laughed at him. "I'll try not to Jazzy."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Sure." I said. He launched himself towards me. I quickly put up and shield and sent him flying across the field. Yes I could use fire, but it was training. I wasn't going to kill him. So I made a fire ring around him, so he couldn't run towards me. Then I thought, hey why don't make a huge fire ring around all the vampires, and I did. I giggled as everyone stood there shocked for a while. I laughed and got rid of the rings.

"Nice Bella." Penelope said.

"Why thank you." I said. "Hmm..." Jasper was walking towards me, and I wanted to see if I could make a clone of him or something. And I did. It was a clone made of metal.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's you Jasper." I laughed.

"Damn. I look good." Jasper said, and did a funny-sexy pose.

"Yes you do sweetie." Alice cooed. Everyone laughed, except Emmett. Something was really on his mind.

"Isabella, Volturi, and Sam, come here." Penelope said. We were talking about how we should set up the fight. We wanted the strongest in the front. Obviously Esme and I would be in the back. But really, I didn't want her to be in the fight anyways. But I was over-ruled by Esme anyways.

"Well we don't exactly know who can do what. We should focus on that the most." I said. "Like Emmett. He has no gift, but he's very strong. I think he would be put in the middle. Jane, gift, and very small, but powerful. She would be put in the front."

"That is a good way to do it." Marcus said. "I agree with Isabella."

"Marcus, how are you guys? I haven't really seen you all lately." I said.

"We're fine. Didyme's fine also. She really likes being alive again." Marcus smiled. I loved that smile on his face. He was happy. Something he deserved.

"Good." I said. "How are you Aro and Caius?"

"We're fine." Aro said. "Why?"

"I just want to know. I haven't been around a lot either. I just wanted to know. I can't have a good conversation with you guys?" I asked.

"Yes." Marcus said. "They're just being Aro and Caius." I laughed. You had to love Marcus. He reminded me of Orin a little bit. I twisted my head to the side a little bit, to see Emmett watching me. He was _watching _me. I mean, it's fine if you want to know what I was doing. But this was different. He was staring hardcore at me. Something was on his mind.

"Emmy. Baby, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he said. Then he turned away.

"Okay, everyone stop what you're doing. What the hell is going on here? I know you all know something I don't know." I said. "And I want to know."

"It's nothing Bella." Penelope said.

"It's fine." Katherine said.

"Whatever. Stop lying to me. I want to know." I said. "Darius, come here."

"Yes, Isabella?"

"What does everyone know that I don't? Tell me." I said. He _had _to tell me. I was ruling higher than him.

"Hold on Darius." Orin said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Isabella. It's from Emmett. Am I correct?" Gary asked Emmett.

"Uh... yeah. I wanted to surprise you. But if you insist on knowing... then I have to start over from square one again." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't want you to know. So if you want to know... then it would ruin everything. It took a lot of work."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's just you all are acting so weird. I guess I didn't know." I sai.d "I'm sorry. Don't tell me. I want to be surprised." I didn't want to hurt his feelings by knowing what he was going to do for me. So I kept quiet. I smiled at Emmett, and told him I loved him. He said it back, but he was a little quiet about it. Now I wanted to know what it was...

"Anyways, let's get back to training." Vincent said.

After three hours, which we weren't supposed to do today, we headed back to the house. Emmett let me go and get changed into something comfortable. I wasn't a dressy person, but I know Emmett was trying to be romantic so I wore a loose gray dress. I fixed my hair, and started walking towards the kitchen. Something smelled divine. I think it was... lobster... I started to pick up my pace when I smelt that lobster.

"Wow..." I said. There was a table sitting there, just for the two of us. Yes, I was right, there was lobster and shrimp, and red roses. And candle lights. It was perfect. It was romantic. I smiled at Emmett as he sat down in some nice tux. He grabbed my hands and kissed me.

"Is this really for me?"

"Yes." Emmett said. "I need to show you how much I love you."

"You don't have to, Emmett. I know how much you love me." I said. He sat me down in the seat and took the other side.

"I know. But I want to." he said. "I also need to confess something to you."

"What did you do?" I asked. "Emmett if you killed someone by accident, it was an accident. It's fine. You're still considered a newborn. It's okay. But who?"

"Bella, I didn't kill anyone. I'll tell you, just after. Okay?" he said.

"Fine. But don't think that I'm going to leave you for whatever you did." I said. What could he have done so bad that he made a perfect night for me? I want to know what he did. I ate my lobster and shrimp while Emmett sat there and drank wine. I would drink some, but I was pregnant.

"Bella, I love you." Emmett said.

"I love you too." I said. "Just tell me, and I can continue this night without worrying about what you did."

"I know but I just want to make sure you would stay with me tonight." he said.

"I'm not leaving. Is it that bad?"

"Yeah... I think it is." he said.

"Tell me." I said. I was going to get my way one way or another.

"Later Bells." he said. I sighed, and did the I'm leaving unless you tell me trick. "Bella, don't leave. Okay I'll tell you."

I sat down, trying to hide a smile. It worked. "Tell me."

"I... Rosalie came to talk to me. About something. I don't know. But..." he said. Rosalie, this wasn't good already.

"She kissed you?" I asked.

"NO! She didn't kiss me. Relax." he said. "I-"

"Good. Cause if she laid a hand on you I would kill her. I mean, I can't go through this cheating thing again. I wouldn't do so well." I said, relaxing. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Uh... that I love you." he said. "And that I forgave her for cheating on me."

"That's good. I'm so glad you're over her though Em. I know it was hard, but we got through it love." I smiled, I reached across the table and kissed his lips. He had a small smile on his face. "So, what's planned for the rest of the night?"

"Uhh... well what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to our room though." I said. I pulled his hand, and we walked to our room. I closed the door, and sat on his lap.

"Bella... I need to tell you something." he said. "I didn't say it the first time, because you said something and it made me freeze."

"Tell me." I said. "At this point Em, I don't even care what happened."

"I kissed Rosalie." he said. I froze on his lap. He kissed Rosalie. His ex... I'm his fiancée. He kissed Rosalie...

**_Emmett's POV_**

Bella hasn't said anything to me for five minutes. She hasn't even moved. I was afraid to know what she was thinking. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to say anything. I knew she was mad. Yes, she was hurt also. Hell, I was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Bella..." I said. "Be mad at me. Not her, she pushed me off of her. I promise. I wasn't thinking. I do love you. I do. I just wasn't used to the fact that I was with somebody else. Honestly... It was my fault. Please, say something. I don't want this to be over between us."

"What should I say to you Emmett?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I just don't want to... I don't know Bella. Please, I'm sorry." I said. "I thought I was over her. I was the same ever since. But I do love you. I do. Bella, please. I don't know what I could do without you."

"You should sleep somewhere else tonight Emmett." she whispered. Bella stood up and waited for me to exit the bedroom. She wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon. I stood up, and walked away. I had hurt her, and now I'm paying the price for it. Darius followed me, even though I didn't leave the Council's house.

"Are you alright?" Darius asked.

"No." I said. "I just ruined her day." I found another room, away from Bella's room. If she was going to cry, I didn't want to hear her so close. It would hurt me. I sat down on the bed, wanting to be alone. Darius did leave me alone, and I sat there for hours. Bella was going to hate me for a while now. I needed to make this right. But I didn't know how.

In the morning, I was very tired. I was so tired, I just laid there, not wanting to go out today. Darius came into my room, saying that Bella was awake, and she wanted to see me. I didn't want her to see me though. I didn't deserve it so early.

"Bella wants to see you Emmett." Darius said again. I sighed, and stood up. I passed a mirror, seeing that I looked like a complete mess. I slowly walked to our room. Bella was standing by the window, looking outside.

"Isabella, Emmett's here." Claus said. Bella turned her head, and her eyebrows came together. She was looking at me, with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" Bella asked. I shrugged. I didn't feel fine. "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine." I said. I looked at myself, seeing there was dirt, and mud all over my body. I was more of a mess than I thought.

"You should change your clothes." she said.

"I'm fine..." I whispered. I felt like crap actually.

"We should talk about this Emmett." Bella said. I nodded, I knew this was going to be a long conversation.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I woke up next to Flower. I wished she would tell me her real name, but she wasn't going to. Today was another day of training. Yesterday, we spent so much time with the witches, trying to get Isabella to focus a bit more than usual. She said it's hard to focus when you're pregnant, which was an excuse she tried to make. The girl was still strange. Flower sighed, and rolled over onto her stomach. Her black hair was a mess, and she mumbled something. She reminded me a lot like Bella. Stubborn, clumsy, shy at times. I fell in love with her quickly. We didn't imprint on each other, but we did date. I stood up and went to go check on my dad. He was still sleeping, and I know soon I would have to get him out of the bed.

"Jakey." I heard Flower say.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? Come here." she said. She was wearing one of my shirts and nothing else. Man, was she gorgeous. I walked over to her, and she put her hand on my chest.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked. She always forgetful. It was a little scary.

"Training, and we hang out." I said.

"Oh yeah. Hey, do you think Sam's going to have a meeting?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's early in the morning." I said. And right on cue, Sam howled. We both sighed, and ran out the house. Then we both are on four legs running towards Sam, along with the others. Flower was a little faster than me, but I can keep up with her. We always raced with each other. She wasn't hard to miss. She was gray and white wolf with green eyes.

_What could it be this time? I heard Paul say. _

_Who knows? Jared said. _

We all arrived by Sam, close to the beach.

_Hear me out. I know it's early, but we need to talk. I have talked to Isabella two days ago. And she said she would tell me, which I forgot to mention. This fight is a little deadly, you know that. But I don't want to take all of you in there. So I'm kicking some of you out. Sam said. Seth, you will not be in this fight._

_Of course I'm not. Seth growled._

_Along with Seth will be Anna, Lucy, Cain, and Red. You five will be out of this fight. I think I will add more to that but so far I think it will just be you five. I'm not sure yet. The five of you will stay home today._

_Fine... Anna said. _Anna and Seth were like brother and sister. They were always messing around with each other. They both were 15 and played pranks on everyone. It wasn't soon that they would start dating. I thought they would. Anna had short hair, and deep brown eyes. She small, like Alice small. I thought she was perfect for Seth.

_Anything else? Embry asked._

_Nothing else. Once Isabella tells me anything else about this, we will no for sure who else would be taken out. Alright, you can go home now. _

Flower and I raced back home. I had to change my clothes, and she wore a green dress. It fit her figure perfectly. I smiled and kissed her neck. She was so pretty. Not as gorgeous as Isabella, but close enough.

"I love you." Flower said. That was the first time she ever said that to me.

"I love you too." I whispered. We both chuckled and we walked outside. Isabella was standing across the street, talking to Sam. I didn't even know she was here. The other wolves were walking towards Sam's house as well.

"What's going on?" Flower asked me.

"I don't know. Come on." I said. We walked across the street, and Bella smiled at me. I waved at her, and she turned back to Sam. She was wearing her long golden and black robe, and a black dress underneath.

"What happened?"

"It's Alice's Visions. Something is going on with them. So we need all of you to come to the Council's House as soon as possible." Isabella said.

"We will be there soon." I said. Isabella nodded and walked off with her two guard witches.

**_Isabella's POV_**

Alice was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. It was possible that Victoria was messing up her visions, but we don't know how. The Council Members were strong enough for anything. It isn't likely that someone was able to take that power away from Alice. The vampires were waiting, and the wolves finally showed up.

"What's going on?" Aro asked.

"We don't know." Katherine said.

"Someone is messing with Alice's visions." Orin said.

"It only means one thing. If this is true." Gary said.

"A witch is involved with Victoria." I said. "A powerful witch."

"Someone we don't know." Vincent said.

"Another witch is counteracting everything Alice sees. We didn't even notice." Penelope said.

"Like who?" Caius asked. "And how badly does this affect us?"

"Well, it's possible that what Alice has seen wasn't the actual vision. We're on square one again." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked. He was here to help as well.

"We have to find out who it is. We have all the witches names here. And we checked on them. Almost all of them are here. Now there are some in the other dimension. But we have a clear history on them. Their not as strong to go against Alice's visions." Vincent said.

"So who could it be?" Jasper asked.

"A first-born witch." Katherine said.

"What the hell is that?" Tanya asked.

"It's self-explanatory. The witches that we the first ones to be created. Aging around 5000 yeas old." Penelope said. "Their hard to kill. And very experienced. The six of us are not like that. We were never first born."

"So you're saying the oldest witch in history is possibly trying to kill me?" Alice asked.

"Not you Alice. The Council." Katherine said.

"Who would want to go after the Council?" Emmett asked.

"Brutus..." I whispered. The six of us looked at each other. This was not possible...

* * *

**Review! Please :) You will make me happy. There is a reason for everything. And I'll try and post soon. Review guys! **


	21. Family History

**A/N: Wolves can imprint on each other, but you know, they have to find the right one. This rarely happens that two wolves imprint on each other. There is a reason for everything. :) Alice's visions were being attacked by possibly a first-born witch. In other words, all her visions that she's seen weren't real. Emmett and Bella are... hehehe you have to read to find out about that part. :P**

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

We weren't sure if Brutus was alive or not. If he was, then we were screwed, in other words. He would want to kill the Council, for taking over his throne. Was it possible he was working with Victoria, yes. But how was he alive again? I sighed, and took off my robe. It was getting very hot in here, especially with all this thinking.

"How is this possible? Brutus has been killed and put off to sea." Orin said.

"It's not possible for a first-born to be awakened again. Well it is, but a witch will die bringing one back to life." Gary said.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We need to go to the sea. His body was placed in a coffin, if he's still there, then we have no idea who is it." Penelope said.

"And if he's not in there..."

"Then the Council might as well be dead." Katherine said. I sighed, and stood up. We needed to do this as soon as possible.

"What beach was he set off at?" I asked.

"The one in Sycase." Vincent said.

"Well let's go. We can't wait anymore." I said. We stood up and we all arrived in Sycase in seconds. Emmett, Jasper, Felix, and Eleazar went to go fetch Brutus's coffin. It was deep, deep down in the ocean. A witch never really goes far. But not only was it deep, it was under tons of sand. After ten minutes, I started to become a little worried. Yes they were vampires, and they didn't need to breathe, but still. It was taking longer than I thought. But finally, they popped up, dragging the coffin with them. I waddled over to them quickly. Darius and Claus started to open the coffin. The six of us ordered everyone back. We didn't want to get them hurt if something odd was going on.

Once Darius and Claus got the locks off, Gary slid the lid off. Then I gasped. He was in there. Brutus was in there. But it didn't look like he's been in water for over 300 years. He looked like he's been alive. With that, Penelope told me once they died, they didn't desiccate. So I relaxed. I noticed there was a golden and silver chain around his neck. It was a cross, but not only was it a cross, it looked like there was blood inside.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's to keep him dead. If that were ever to be taken off of him, he would come back alive. That specific cross is rarely found, and can only kill a first-born. Well that's what we think. That's the only one we've ever had. All the other first-borns were killing each other. That's why they don't exist anymore. A first-born witch war. Scary isn't it?" Katherine said.

"Very." I said.

"Now that we know he's dead. It means someone else is doing this. Maybe another first-born. But I can't think of anybody that hated the Council other than Brutus." Vincent said. I sighed, and laid my hand on my stomach.

"I'm afraid to find out who it is." Penelope said. "Alice, we need to take that power back. Now that we know someone is counteracting towards you, we don't want you fully involved in this."

"Thank you." Jasper mouthed towards me. I nodded. It was easy to take back that power from Alice. She needed to watch Victoria closely now. And I needed to give back Ryan his powers.

"Don't abuse it." I said to him.

"Thank you Isabella." Ryan said. He kissed my hand. You weren't really allowed to touch a Council Member, but I allowed it, for like a second.

"I know this seems completely wrong to say. But Rosalie I think we may have to switch the baby furniture." Alice frowned. We laughed. She would worry about that right now... I looked back at the coffin, seeing Brutus. He didn't look like a mean person. He had brown hair, pale skin. His hair reminded me of Emmett. Brown and curly. I saw sort of a replica.

"Hello Bella." Miranda said.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a while ago." she said. Then I saw it. I saw where Brutus may have came from.

"Why do you look like Brutus?" I whispered. Her smiled faded, and she looked at him.

"He's your uncle Isabella. My brother." Miranda said. I gasped.

Darius and Claus carried the coffin into the basement. We didn't want to risk someone coming to get Brutus. Even if there wasn't another witch involved. Brutus was my uncle. I was so curious, I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything. But I know we needed to focus on something else. I sat on the throne again. Emmett came over to me, and sat in between my legs on the floor. I didn't say much to him when we started talking. I was still mad at him:

_Flashback_

_"You should change your clothes." I told him._

_"I'm fine..." he whispered. I knew he wasn't fine at all_

_"We should talk about this Emmett." I said. I wanted to talk to him about it. He needed to know how I felt, and I needed to know whether he was still in love with Emmett or not._

_"Okay." he said, and sat down on the bed. I was going to have to change those sheets. Well, not me. There was a maid here. _

_"Do you still love her?" I asked._

_"Yes, well no. I don't know for sure. I still care about her. But not as much as I care about you." _

_"I can't see how that's true Emmett." I said. "Last night was the best time of my life with you. But then again, you told me what you did, and it turned out to be the worst nights. I do think it's my fault. I should've waited until I knew you were ready. I went in for it too early. I was selfish."_

_"Bella, don't blame yourself for it. It's not your fault. It's not, trust me." he said. "I love you. I do. You were always the one to be there even when I wasn't upset. If you can't forgive me Bella, I understand. But I don't want to loose you. I love you. Very much." He came over to me, and put his arms around me._

_"Why are you covered in dirt?" I asked._

_"I don't know. Honestly. I was just so mad at myself. I guess I got up and left in the middle of the night." he said. "Do you forgive me?"_

_"I don't know yet. Maybe we should just hold it off for a while, Em. I need to think. Can we just be friends right now?" I asked. He didn't like the idea, but I knew he couldn't say no._

_"Sure." he said. _

_I sighed, I couldn't do this. "Okay, maybe close friends with a lot of benefits? Take a bath with me." He had a small smile on his face._

_"Of course." _

_End of Flashback_

Emmett was massaging my foot while we were in the room talking to each other. It was going to be hard to figure out what the hell was going on. There was a big chance another witch was in this. It could possibly be a first-born only because it was able to overpower the Council and myself. I jumped up a little once Emmett tickled my foot a little bit.

"Sorry love." he said.

"It's fine." I said.

"What should we do about this? Are we going back to the other dimension?" Aro asked.

"Possibly. There's nothing we can do here. We will leave tomorrow. And arrive back in Volterra." Penelope said.

"We will leave the humans here. They will be safe. Town will watch over them." Gary said.

"Sam, I've heard that you are not taking all of your wolves. Who will you be leaving?"

"I will not be taking Seth, Anna, Cain, Lucy, and Red." Sam said. I can understand why. The five of them were so young.

"Alright." Katherine said.

"Miranda, Leslie, and Ryan will be joining us in this." Orin said. Leslie... I haven't seen that girl in a while. She was always so busy. Everyone left so we could get ready for our departure tomorrow. I had a lot of time, but so little to do. I went to the bedroom, to get some things ready. After I was done, I wanted to talk to Miranda, about my family's history. I walked up to her bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course. What do you need to know?" she asked as I stepped into her room.

"I want to know my family's history." I said.

"Oh." she said. "Why don't you have a seat dear?" I sat down on the couch. Miranda told Darius to go get some tea. I didn't want to drink anything. I wanted to know the truth.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Everything. Start from the beginning." I said.

"Alright. Well, see my parents, your grandparents, were human. Everybody in the family was human. The Hart family, that's your real last name. Isabella Marie Hart. Anyways, one day, my brother, Brutus was getting very ill. We thought he would all die. But he didn't. One night he was dying, and then the next day he was perfectly fine. It was odd. Then he disappeared. No one knew where he was. For days I tried finding him. But I succeeded, and found him. I followed him, very closely. He was with 36 other people. Then they caught me when I saw them using their powers. I ran as hard as I could, to get away from these people. I didn't know what they were, or what they were doing." she said. "But they caught me. And kept me with them at all times. It didn't take me a long time to figure out what they were. And once I found out. I was astonished. Anyways, Brutus was becoming blind by abusing his powers. And then one day, one of the first-borns hurt me. On purpose. Brutus was so upset, and killed him. After that, he's been so over protective of me. He wanted to see if I was able to become like him, and it worked. He changed me. After he changed me, the others started to change others randomly, out of boredom. That's how a war broke out. Some witches didn't want randoms to be made, but it happened. And once the war broke out, Brutus started to become more powerful. And that's how he got the lead. Once the war was over, most of the first-borns were dead. There were five left. Brutus, a woman named Uni, Francis, Sierra, and Xavier. But those other four first-borns left this dimension, not wanting to be under the ruler of Brutus. Anyways, you know how Brutus turned all evil and what not. We don't know why it happened. He was obsessed with power, and it got the better of him. So we had to kill him. As much as I didn't want to, we had to. He was killing for no reason. I miss him. I do. But I don't ever want to be put in a situation like that again."

"How does this involve me though?" I asked.

"Well. Before Brutus was killed, I was pregnant with you. He wanted to see you so badly. He wanted to see niece so badly. And since we both are related to him, the reign went into whoever was next in the family line. Our family had already died. So it was my turn. But I didn't want that. So when Vincent and Gary ruled in officially, they added Orin, Penelope, and Katherine. It was the best way. Then they said once you were born, you would have a choice of becoming part of the Council Members. I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to have a normal life. But you found your way here, and sure enough. You become part of the Council. It's not that their bad people, but I prefer to leave that past behind. It's always been so hard." Miranda said. "I've always wanted to see the looked on Brutus's face once he saw you. But that's impossible now. Really, I think the only person able to figure out everything was Brutus. He may be a cruel guy, but he was very smart as well. I do miss him."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." Miranda said. "Some people will always betray you. You can't trust everyone Bella. I've learned that the hard way."

"I understand." I said. "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course. Bye love." she said. I walked out the room, trying to gather my thoughts. I walked through the hallways, having nothing to do. I was important, since I was part of the first-born rein. I told Darius and Claus to go get me some cookies and tea. Once they both left, I transported myself into the basement. I didn't know if I wanted to do this or not. But I knew I needed to. I stopped just before Brutus's coffin, and looked inside. I sighed, and looked around. I put a shield up, so he wouldn't leave, and so no one would come in as well. I hesitatingly took off the cross that was on Brutus. Now I needed him to wake up. I didn't know how long it would take, so I sat in a chair, next to the coffin.

After ten minutes of waiting I heard him gasp, and he sat up. I grabbed his arm, and told him it was okay.

"Miranda?" he whispered.

"No. My name is Isabella. I'm Miranda's daughter, and your niece." I said.

"Isabella..." he mumbled my name. "What happened?"

"You were killed." I said. "And I need your help."

"Killed? What year is this?" he asked.

"2012. Hey, listen. I need your help or I will kill you again." I said. I waved the cross in his face. He backed up a little for it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Someone is trying to kill me." I lied. Well, I think I'm lying. I wasn't sure. "Another witch is involved, and it may be a first-born. We have no first-borns on our side. I need to know if I can trust you."

"Where's Miranda?"

"She's alive. But I will not take you out of here unless you agree with me." I said.

"You are very rude."

"How? I'm the one who brought you back to life, aren't I?"

"Fine. But I would like to see Miranda. You look a lot like her. Not like your father. It's positively amazing."

"Thank you." I said. "Now let's go." I grabbed his arm, and helped him out. I threatened him a couple of times to kill him if he would do anything stupid. I didn't know what the others would think about this. But we needed help, and he was my only choice.

**_Emmett's POV_**

Darius, Claus, and I were walking around trying to find Bella. She walked off somewhere, and just left. It was their fault, they were supposed to stay with her at all times. Especially now, everything was going crazy. I walked into the Council Room, and asked the others where Bella was. They shrugged, and then gasped. I turned around to see Isabella standing next to him. Brutus... Was she crazy or what? And how would the Council take this?

* * *

**Review! I wonder what's going to happen. Hehehe. :) Review please. **


	22. Lies

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while now. But I am continuing with the story so don't worry. And yes, I love to leave cliffhangers because it makes some of you mad and then some of you interested. ;) **

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

Constantly, people were calling me crazy, and that I shouldn't have done this, and blah blah blah... And it's only been five minutes. I couldn't imagine what an hour would feel like...

I think Emmett was a little mad at me. He couldn't even trust Brutus when he heard about him. Now he was alive. And I have a lot of explaining to do. But I did it for a good reason. If it was another first-born, then it wouldn't be Brutus, and he would know who it was. But if it wasn't a first-born, well then I screwed up completely.

"Hey." I said to Brutus. He was sort of standing behind me, watching the others scowl at him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Vincent said. I could tell he was mad, no shaking with angry. I've never really seen him mad though. It was a little funny...

So I told them why I had Brutus come back to life, and that it was a possibility that Brutus may or may not know who this other witch was. If he did, great. If he didn't, well we could kill him again.

"I have something to say." Brutus said, and the room went into dead silence. "What the hell is going on? And who are all of you?"

"You don't remember who I am?" Gary asked. He was one of the witches that killed him. Brutus shook his head no.

"How do you still remember Miranda though?"

"She's my sister. I've always knew her. She was deep in my heart. And seeing you, reminded me of her." He said.

"So you don't know the other first-born witches then, right?" I asked.

"No... I know I'm a witch, but I don't remember anything else, other than Miranda." he said. I sighed, and literally sat down on the floor. I was dizzy, and my head was pounding. This was not good, at all... Darius came to me, thinking I was in pain or something. But I shooed him off. All I wanted to do right now, was cry. This was going to be the hardest month and a half of my entire life.

Miranda came into the room. She was surprised by seeing Brutus, alive.

"What did you do?" Miranda asked me. "Are you-"

"Don't say crazy." I said.

"Miranda!" Brutus exclaimed and hugged her.

"He doesn't remember anything, or anyone but you." I said, and stood up. "It was completely pointless..." Brutus had a big smile on his face. It's like he's seen an angel for the first time. I put my hand on my stomach, and sighed. Emmett rubbed my back, telling me that it was okay, and we'll figure something out. But I snapped...

"We will not figure anything out. We're all dead, okay?" I said. "There's no point in trying anymore." I walked out the room, heading to the bedroom. We were damned... Alice's visions were all fake. I don't know if we would ever see another day.

**_Emmett's POV_**

We were all left in shocked, wondering why Bella would just blow up like that. I knew it wasn't about the fight, it was about her making a mistake. And that mistake was to bring back Brutus. I followed her out the room, while she tried to waddle quickly to the bedroom. I got to her just after she started to cry.

"Bella, hey. Shh. It's fine." I said, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just I hate this. I hate all of this. And I don't want anybody to get hurt. And that's exactly what will happen." she sobbed.

"Bella. We are all strong. If this person is a first-born, just think we have one ourselves."

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember anything. It's like he's a big baby..." she said. I laughed when she said 'big baby', and she looked at me. It wasn't the time for it.

"Bella. It will be fine. There are a lot of us here. You just have to trust your instincts. If something does go wrong, it's not going to be your fault. We were all taken off guard by this. Bella it will be fine." I said. "Please trust me."

She didn't say anything to me. She had her head on my chest, and stayed there for a while.

"I just need to fix this, baby. That's all." she said, and sat on the bed. "I'm tired." I forced her to try and sleep. I know something was on her mind. She was going to do something harsh. So I kept a close eye on her. Making sure she didn't do anything regretful...

**_Isabella's POV_**

I woke up in the middle of the night, next to a snoring Emmett. The clock read 2 A.M. I couldn't even believe I was asleep for that long, without waking up in between. I kissed Emmett's head, and pulled the blanket up to his body. I know he wasn't cold but I wanted to be comfortable too. I laid back down, not being able to sleep again. So I decided to write down some things.

In the morning, we all packed up and headed for Volterra. I've wanted to stay clear from this place. I didn't like the fact that we had to come back. But it was Victoria. We couldn't leave her with more than a billion humans. She would take over as soon as she realized we weren't there. I shuddered as I came back into the regretful room. The first thing that popped into my mind was meeting the Volturi for the first time. The rulers of the Vampire Realm. It scared me, but now I wasn't so fearless of them. They were scared of me.

We had to leave all the young wolves back with the others in Pierre. There was no way in hell we were taking them here. At least I knew they were safe.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked me.

"Victoria." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"I sort of miss this place." Aro said.

"Yeah, so do all the humans that died here." I said sarcastically. Some people laughed at that. The wolves got a little offended, but I didn't care. It was just a small joke. It's not like I'm a vampire...

"Hey. What do we do now?" Zafrina asked. The chick still scares me...

"We figure out where Victoria is. And whoever this first-born is." Penelope said. "It's not often this happens..."

"My fault..." I whispered. Emmett sort of nudged me a bit. He hated it when I blamed things onto myself.

We walked out of the place, and walked around Volterra, separately. There had been no signs of any vampires. It was merely filled with humans. I was walking with Darius and Claus, trying to figure out how they could smell a vampire. I asked them how they did that, and they just laughed.

"You can't smell a vampire, Bella?" Darius teased.

"Tell me how." I said. "And plus, I didn't even know they had a specific scent."

"Blood Miss Bella." Claus said. "It's more stronger when they just hunted. You can smell it though. It's not a pleasant smell, but it's a lot better than the wolves." I concentrated on the scent, that I couldn't smell. Then it hit me. It was a little sickening. I even caught the wolves. Jeez, now I see why the vampires would complain.

"And once you start smelling those scents, you will forever smell them. Can't get rid of them." Claus said.

"Great..." I said. We met up in the castle again. No one was able to catch any scent of another vampire. I walked over to Emmett. I was still a little mad at him. But it was a habit of walking to him. I still loved him, don't get me wrong. It's just what he did... Don't be so selfish Bella...

"Hey." he smiled. God, he is so cute with those dimples.

"Hi." I said. We sat down, thinking of all the possibilities to why this first-born was to be following Victoria. All we could think of was getting revenge on the Council. But they only one who really hated the Council was Brutus.

"I love you." Emmett randomly said to me. I raised my eyebrow, but it automatically came out of my mouth. I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I was too used to loving him.

"You still love me?" he asked.

"I never stopped." I said.

"We aren't talking about this right now..." someone said.

"I love you Emmett. Yes I was mad at you, but I got over it."

"I love you."

"Guys, talk about it later..."

"I love you too."

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Guys-"

"Of course I forgive you Emmett." I said.

"Hello..."

"You're still my Emmy Bear."

"Emmy Bear? How ironic." he said.

"I know, right." I laughed.

"Emmett kissed a guy."

"What?!" Emmett and I said.

"And now he hears me." Jasper said. Everyone in the room laughed. Emmett and I looked at each other. I was in my normal embarrassed mode, and turned red. Emmett kissed my cheek.

"So, we don't have to be friends with a lot of benefits anymore?" Emmett asked.

"Not if you want to." I teased.

"No I don't want to." he said. I giggled, and held his hand.

After our little conversation, we talked about the fight. It might be an easy win, if there wasn't a witch involved with this. But there was a huge chance of fighting with another witch. After a couple of hours trying to figure out with what was going, I just wanted to go off somewhere alone. Maybe, just this once, they would let me.

"Hey..." I said. "Can I go for a walk?"

"Sure." Katherine said. "Darius and Claus..."

"No, I meant alone." I said. Emmett out bursting into laughter.

"Bella, last time you were alone, you brought someone back to life, who was dangerous." Vincent said.

"No I didn't. Can you see him being dangerous?" I asked. That caught him off guard.

"I want to go for a walk. Okay, how about this, I go on a walk with my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?" Felix asked. I smacked my head.

"Brutus!" everyone said.

"Sorry! I don't catch on quickly."

"How is it that you're still in the guard?" Emmett asked. We all laughed.

"Thanks guys." Felix mumbled.

"Please. I just want to walk. And it's Brutus. He knows absolutely nothing, and he's capable of protecting me." I said.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Katherine asked.

"You won't. Brutus, come on."

"You should call me Uncle Brutus." he said.

"How about you earn that title first?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and we left out the door.

**_Emmett's POV_**

It's been an hour since Bella, and Brutus left. She told me should would be gone for a long time. She had a lot of thinking to do. But not only was she gone this long, she forgot her cellphone, that I put in her hand before she left. What the hell was she thinking? After another ten minutes, I decided to go out to find her. She could be hurt right now. Before we all decided to run out the door. Something appeared. A note, or a letter. It came to me, and I tore it open, and read it out loud:

_Emmett, I know you're wondering where I am. And I'm sorry. I told you that I needed to fix this, and I am going to fix this. Brutus was lying about forgetting all of his past memories. He knows everything. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt me. We're actually on the same team. As you're reading this, Brutus and I went to Victoria, making her purposely capture us. We have a plan. And part of it is to not try and find us. Brutus will protect me. You have to trust me on this Emmett, everyone. I purposely made Brutus hide out powers from anyone else, so you don't know where we are. Again, I am so sorry. But I needed to do it this way. If things go as planned, Victoria will not kill me. She would simply wait for you to come to her. I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me. I love you. All of you. Also, if another letter comes, and it talks about me dying, and how sorry I am... well then I died. Don't worry. I will be fine, along with the baby. Brutus is helping us as well. I can trust him, which means so can you. I promise I will see you again, alive, and breathing. I will. Love you, Bella. _

* * *

**I know I am so mean! I left it hanging, and Bella leave with Brutus to Victoria. Which also means, REVIEW TIME! Please review, I have to know what's on your mind. Hang in there guys. **


	23. The FirstBorn Witch

**_Isabella's POV_**

Victoria found us after an hour of waiting for her. She was surprised that I was with someone else other than Edward. Even though I've already told her thousands of times I wasn't with him anymore. But she didn't believe me. She thought it was one big plan. She even questioned whether I was really pregnant or not. I even lifted up my shirt and showed her. Brutus finally commented that she really was crazy. With that, we finally left, letting her know that no one was with us. I knew I had hurt Emmett once I sent that letter. He was never going to forgive me for it. But I needed to do this. And Brutus was on my side. I had the cross with me, in case he acted up and I had to kill him. He couldn't take it away from me. Any contact with that thing and he would die instantly.

Victoria put us in a basement, since she thought we were two helpless humans. **(witches smell like humans, remember? Unless they hide their smell). **She placed two "guards" in the front, making sure we didn't do anything stupid. And she left. The basement was big. There was one bed. A bathroom with no window. There was a small window in here, and a tv. No computer, no phone... no contact whatsoever. I laughed a little bit in my head, she was really thinking that she would be able to grab me. This woman was really crazy. After an hour or two, Victoria came down to talk to us. She wanted information.

"I'm not going to torture you. Only because I have sympathy of you being pregnant." she said. "And I'm not that mean. But I do question this. You simply came to me, without a fight. What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I said. "I told you already. I gave in. I didn't want you to hurt anybody. And you've threatened too many people. So I gave in."

"Still questioning it." she said. "And who is this?"

"My uncle." I said. "He has nothing to do with this. He tried to stop me from leaving, and yes he knows. So he followed me."

"Hmmm..." she said. "I may have fun with you." Victoria smiled. He was going to hurt him. I wondered if he was up for that part. I even told him that there was a big possibility of Victoria hurting him. Victoria left the basement again, and I sat on the bed. Our conversations were being heard very closely. So I knew we really couldn't talk about anything. But I knew there was a way to hide that from the vampires.

_"Can you hear me?" Brutus asked._

_"Of course." I responded._

_"Good. I don't mind getting hurt against Victoria, only because she can't hurt me. I can heal myself, and block the pain. I'll just have to fake it so she doesn't suspect anything."_

_"Sounds like a plan." I said. "Now what happens if she tries to kill you?"_

_"She can't kill me Bella. Remember..."_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot." I said. _

I laid on the bed, after having our thoughts go back and forth. We didn't have to worry about that. We knew that a vampire wouldn't be able to pick up on our thoughts, only because it was Brutus's powers. I was a little hungry, then thought about myself not being able to eat. Victoria would really hurt me and the baby if I didn't eat anything. I had a big breakfast before we left the other dimension. Making sure that I wouldn't starve myself.

"Hey, what do you think she's going to do?" Brutus asked. That's something you didn't have to hide, fear.

"I don't know. But I'll try and make sure she doesn't lay a hand on you." I said.

"I don't want her to hurt you Isabella." he said.

"She said she wouldn't. I'm pregnant, remember?"

"You can't believe everything she says Bella." he said. "Now rest. You need to sleep."

"I'll make sure to wake up so you can sleep as well." I said. I wasn't really all that tired. I just wanted to lay there and think about Emmett, and how mad he would be right about now. I wouldn't be able to face him again after this. I didn't want him to hate me. I only did it so I could protect him. I wouldn't want to make this into something I regret.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I was so upset. No I was mad, beyond mad. Pissed off. How could she do something like this? Why would she do something like this? She didn't even want me to find her. I knew I shouldn't be as angry with her, since Brutus was with her AND he was a very powerful witch, but still. It's ridiculous right? She was so damn stubborn. I growled and punched the wall for the fifteenth time. Esme was busying trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I was mad, and she had our baby with her. Finally, I sat on the floor.

"Emmett, it's going to be okay." Esme said. "If we listen to Isabella's wishes, maybe this plan might work."

"Yeah, maybe. She could die Esme. It's Victoria we're talking about, and you don't care?"

"I do care Emmett." Esme said. "But if we all try and find her, don't you think Victoria would make her move right then and there? We can't do anything until we get information. And Brutus is with her. A first-born witch."

"She didn't think this through. What if there is another witch involved? Don't you think that that witch would recongize Brutus? And see that Bella looks a lot like Miranda?" That caught her off guard.

"I'm sure she has a plan for it." Esme said. "You need to trust her. I'm sure that I will see her again."

"Dead or alive?" I snapped back. Esme sighed, and I walked away. I didn't like talking to her like that, but I couldn't control it. My Bella was gone. With someone who wants her dead. I wanted to find her, but I also didn't want to. If Victoria sees me trying to find Bella, she would kill them. Then I thought, she's a witch. Was she able to use that type of power without hurting herself? Would Brutus really protect her? All of these damn questions kept running through my mind. I didn't want to think about my fiancée's and my baby's death. Neither of them. I would kill myself if that happened...

"Now you see how I felt." Edward said. "About Isabella's safety."

"I take back all the things I've ever said about that." I said. Now I was really in his shoes. "Why can't I take care of her? Why are you so much better about it than I am?"

"Emmett, you're doing as best as you can. And I wasn't able to protect her all the time. She's stubborn Emmett. And that's something nobody can control but herself. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Edward said. "I should know the feeling."

"I just want her to know that I want to protect her."

"You have to be aggressive with it. I've locked her in the room thousands of times. You might as well chain her to a pole or something. You may not like what I'm about to say, but you need to be a little bit more mean with her."

"I am mean."

"Emmy Bear... she calls you Emmy Bear. You need to be more front with her. Otherwise, this will keep happening. I'm not saying be mean like yell at her constantly or whatever. But when she wants to pull off a stunt like this, talk louder. Get in her face. She doesn't like it. And she'll break down, but she'll listen." He said. I didn't like it, but I knew it was the only way. That is, if I ever see her again. Edward let me be, as I sat there, trying to recompose myself. I couldn't stay too angry with her. That anger would soon build up and make me do something regretful.

Esme came back to me about an hour later. I was sitting in Felix's room, since Bella and I chose this room again, and had one of her bears that she took with her here.

"She loved this thing." I said.

"Emmett, you make it seem like she died." Esme said. "She's not dead. Calm down."

"I know, it's just, I don't like this. And you would be feeling the same way if Carlisle was in her position." I said. And I know I have a point.

"Yes, but I have hope for her. And a lot of it. You need to feel that."

"Is there something that all of you are hiding from me?"

"No, we know as much as you do Emmett." Esme said.

"Are you-"

"Don't accuse me." she said, and walked out the room. This is getting ridiculous...

"What are you hiding?" I asked as I followed her out the room.

"Nothing Emmett. Go back to your wallowing..." Esme said. Something was going on here...

**_Isabella's POV_**

I fell asleep for a good ten minutes. Brutus said nothing had happened yet, so no need to worry.

"Aren't you bored?" I asked.

"Yes, there's nothing to do." he said.

"Watch tv."

"What's a tv?" he asked. I completely forgot that he was killed in the later mid-1700s. And no one bothered to tell him what was going on now.

"It's something that you can watch other people or cartoons on." I guessed. How do you explain a television? I switched on the channel, and found something interested to watch. He didn't know half the things that were on here, so we went to the news. He was trying to figure out how to work the damn thing, and it was quite funny. He would say ooh a lot when he was able to do work the remote. It would only make me laugh. Victoria came in, watching Brutus. I completely forgot he was supposed to be human, a modern human.

"You don't know how to work a tv?" she asked.

"Nope. My parent excluded me from the outside world. They thought danger was always targeted to me. So no tv, no phone, no computer, nothing. Just me, in the damn house being bored. They died about a week ago, and I was freed. It was the worst teen years of my life." he said. He didn't even seem hesitate. He was perfect.

"Oh..." Victoria said. "I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked. "You, whatever your name is..."

"Brutus." he said.

"I don't care. Let's go." she said. A newborn came in to grab him. I had to act and pretend that I was scared for him. Begging them not to take him, I even had fake tears.

"Please, don't do anything to him. I swear Victoria, I will kill you myself." I said, and she pushed me to the floor.

"Be quiet with all your whining." she mumbled and locked me in the room by myself. I didn't expect her to even touch me, and my leg hurt a little bit. So I just laid there, until Brutus came back. He was beaten, bloody and bruised. Once the door to the basement closed, it all disappeared.

_"It didn't even hurt." he laughed. _

I laughed a little, but groaned. My body was hurting now. And I knew it was time to feed this child something. Otherwise the baby would feed on me.

"Are you okay?" Brutus asked.

"Not really. Victoria pushed me, and my body has hurt ever since." I said. I wasn't faking it. But Brutus tried to take off the pain. The only problem was, the baby was half-witch, half-vampire. Making Brutus's powers pointless. "Oh God."

"Isabella..." he said.

"I need blood. Get Victoria." I said. It wasn't my body in pain, the baby was. And it was Victoria's fault. Brutus had to bring back all those bruises and cuts, and he started banging on the door. I could barely make out what they were saying. Then darkness surrounded me.

I woke up in the bed, feeling a lot more better. A girl with blonde hair was wiping my forehead. She was human, and clearly abused. I felt bad for her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said. Brutus was laying next to me, in another bed. It looks like the girl has been treating him, even though it was completely unnecessary.

"Here is some food for you." she said. "You need to get something in your stomach. The baby is full, and you need to be too."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Megan."

"Hi." I said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I know everything. Well, except for the part why you and Brutus are here, but I know about vampires and whatnot. Victoria was going to change me, but she thought I'd be better as her human slave..."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." she said. I was tired of hearing those words. I sat up, and ate the food that was waiting for me. It was a lot, which surprised me. I was only able to eat half of it. Megan left the room after checking on Brutus. He sat up and looked at me. I was fine now, no need to worry.

_"What do you thinks going on in Volterra?" he asked._

_"I don't know." I said. "They're most likely mad at me." _

_"I would be too, you know. What we're doing is risky, and you're pregnant."_

_"I know. But if they listen to what I said, then things will go as planned." _

_"Do you think it's really going to work, Isabella?" he asked._

_"I hope so." _

If this plan didn't work, well then I'm dead. All I needed was for the others to listen to what I say, and I'll be alive. Along with Brutus, unless he makes me mad.

**_Flashback:_**

_I had secretly talked to Brutus before we went up to the Council Room, the day I brought him back to life. _

_"I need you to do something for me." I said._

_"Like what? You've already threatened to kill me. What more do you want?"_

_"Well, you're a first-born witch, Brutus. My family and friends are in deep trouble, and I have no idea what to do. So I need you to act like you don't remember a damn thing about the Council, or about how you died. Nothing. You need to fake it. If you do, the Council won't think about killing you. Also, we both know you know who the other first-born witch that is still alive. It's a possibility that this witch is trying to kill the Council."_

_"I wouldn't mind that." he mumbled._

_"Seriously, listen. Not only are they going to kill the Council, they might kill the entire dimension off. Including Miranda."_

_"Miranda? She's still alive?"_

_"Yes, and I know you don't want her to get harmed. She was placed into this fight, and we're going against someone who's stronger than us." I said. "Anyways, you need to fake it. Then we'll leave for Victoria. Once we do that, we can find out whoever's there. And possibly take them down ourselves. Then the fight will be a breeze since Victoria doesn't have a witch on her side."_

_"And you're sure this will work?"_

_"I'm positive."_

_"What about Miranda? She's not going to let you go so easily."_

_"I know. So we have to sneak out." I said. "And once we're there, Victoria would probably torture you to make you say something, and I know you can counteract that."_

_"And once we find this witch?"_

_"Then we try and kill him or her."_

_"And once we kill the witch?"_

_"Then we'll leave. And the others can see us, and we have an easy win." I said. _

_"You're crazy." _

_"Do it, or I'll kill you and do this by myself. OR risk Miranda getting hurt."_

_"You're stubborn..." he said. "Fine I'll do it." _

**_End of Flashback:_**

I walked around the room, bored to death. I knew there was going to be a consequence to this, boredom. It was killing me. Brutus was watching everything that I did. I guess I was entertaining him. Finally, I just laid my head against the wall, wanting to pound against it.

"You're funny." Brutus said.

"Leave me alone. I'm so damn bored..." I said.

"That makes two of us."

"This is ridiculous." I said.

"That's exactly what you are." he said. Victoria came down the stairs, and questioned me once again. I was so tired of her questions. Who's in the fight? How many of us are there? What are we hiding? Blah blah blah... I looked at Brutus, and told him to get into the bed, once I saw someone else come down the stairs. I'm thinking she was a witch.

"Hello." she said to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Quinn." she said. "You're Isabella, aren't you?"

"The one and only." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. This was the witch. She was the first-born witch. Brutus was hiding his face, so she didn't suspect anything.

"I know what you are." I said. Then I looked at Victoria. "I didn't know you had a witch on your side."

"Of course you didn't." Victoria said. "She's been messing with Alice's visions also."

"Yeah, I know. We figured that part out." I said.

"You look like Miranda." Quinn said. "So that means you're a witch yourself Isabella."

"No really? I had no idea." I said.

"Shut up." Victoria said.

"You're not that powerful." Quinn said. "You're useless. I thought I was going to have to kill you myself. I didn't want another Hart witch involved with this."

"You're not so hot yourself sweetheart." I said. She had black hair, and tan-skin. She had scars, a lot of them too. Quinn walked over to where Brutus was lying down in.

"Hey. We need to go." Victoria said, just before she lifted up the blanket.

"Fine. I'll see you later Isabella." Quinn said. I sighed in relief when they left the room.

_"Did you get her?" I asked._

_"Yes. She's one of the powerful first-borns. She ran off once the war started to happen. We need to kill her immediately. Before she does anything to harm the woman is crazy. Ten times crazier than Victoria. Tomorrow, we will kill her. It will catch her off guard. However there is a downside to this. That cross doesn't work on her, she's more powerful than me. It also means that we both have to use a lot of power." _

_"I'll do anything to stop her." I said._

_"Isabella, you missed what I said. It's dangerous. And you shouldn't use that much power either." he said. "It could harm you."_

_"I don't care." I said._

_"Isabella..."_

_"No. I want to do this."_

_"Fine, but I'm going to use the most."_

_"How will we kill her?"_

_"We have to get her alone down here. Victoria would have to be out of the house also. It's not going to be easy. But it's worth a shot. Isabella, you need to be careful if you're going to do this." _

_"I want to." I said. "I'll be fine." _

_"Stubborn..." _

Tomorrow, we would kill Quinn. Brutus said she was more powerful than him. It scared me a little bit, but we needed to try. I didn't want Quinn doing something that would hurt the others. I didn't want this plan to take place so quickly, but we had to. She would kill off the Council right now if she wanted to. And we couldn't wait. I sat down, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Once she sees Brutus, she'll attack. All this power could kill me also. But I would be careful, only because I also had a child inside me. I didn't want him/her to be hurt. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Tomorrow was going to be a scary day.

* * *

**Review! Tomorrow is the fight. Are you ready? I am! :P Hey, there's a review box below, I would like for you to type something. Thanks guys!**


	24. The Fight and Arrival

**_Emmett's POV_**

It's been a complete day with Bella gone. I was mess, I'll admit that. I missed her more than I could explain. I wanted to be alone for a while, so I went and walked around the town. Darius and Claus had to follow me, since some people thought I would do something stupid. I really wasn't going to. Isabella could get hurt because of me. It was a hard decision to make, but I had to do it. There was no way I'm putting my girl in danger, even more than she already was.

"Emmett." Darius said.

"What?" I asked. He pointed up to the sky. The clouds were moving, and the sun was about to come out. I sighed, wanting to just stand there, and let the Volturi finish me off, but I knew Bella would never forgive me. We walked back to the castle quickly. Jane was standing there, watching me. I got inside seconds early.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"What are you doing?" I mocked her. I was annoyed, really I was. I just didn't want to be talked to until Isabella came back.

"What's with him?" Jane asked behind me.

"I don't know. He's been like that all day." Claus said. I rolled my eyes, and Gianna said hi to me. I just gave her a nod, and kept walking. I wanted Bella back. She was always doing something so dangerous, it makes me a little mad. And worse than that, she blamed herself for it. She was doing it out of guilt. But I don't understand why she would do this. She was pregnant, and she would never hurt our baby. She was going to do something today, something bad. I just know it's going to happen.

**_Isabella's POV_**

When I woke up in the morning, Megan had a plate of food ready for Brutus and I. I wasn't that hungry, really. I was just nervous. Today, we would try and kill Quinn. We only had a small amount of time to do that, before Victoria came home. I sighed, and put my head in my hands.

_"Are you sure you're up for this?" Brutus asked me._

_"I'm sure. I just want to get this over with." I said. _

_"We can't rush this Isabella. Quinn, she's powerful. It takes time." he said._

_"Is there another way to kill her, other than using power? You said the cross doesn't work on her, right?" _

_"Yes, she's put a spell against anything that would harm her. Of course that doesn't affect a witch, so there's no other way. She's too strong." _

_"Great... that's exactly what I wanted to hear."_

_"How are we going to do this Miss Bella?" _

_"I don't know exactly. But I do know there's going to be a small chance to do this. We may have to also kill the newborns that would try and stop us."_

_"How much power do you know?"_

_"Enough."_

_"Enough isn't enough Isabella. But if you insist." _

_"I just want to kill her already." I said. _

_"Patience Isabella. That's something you and your mother need." he said. _

I chuckled a little at that last statement. Miranda wasn't as impatient as I was. I was way worse. I wanted to choke everyone that was there. Was I scared? Yes, I never saw myself going against a first-born. Was Brutus, I think he was.

For an hour, Brutus would pace back and forth. We were talking back and forth about how to kill Quinn. It's not going to be easy, but it could work if we really had enough effort for it. Brutus was watching what Victoria and Quinn were doing. They were constantly talking about the fight, wanting to know how much we knew. Quinn may be powerful, but she's also going against the Council, six different people. But she didn't know that I was in the Council, and Brutus hid all of our thoughts from her. She thought I was doing it, but it was really Brutus. At five, Victoria would be leaving, and Quinn would be here. That was when we were draw her down here. And try and kill her. This was so nerve-wrecking.

All day, we would pace back and forth. Check the time constantly. Rest to get ourselves prepared. Especially me, I took about five ten-minute naps. My boredom did get the best of me for a while. I entertained myself by throwing a pillow against Brutus's head. He got a little mad at me, but it was a little funny.

It was 4:54, and Victoria would be leaving soon. I was sitting on the bed, watching Brutus walk back and forth again. He was nervous.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked._

_"Yes, we need to." I said. "Quinn is going to hurt someone if we don't." _

_"Bella, this is dangerous." he said._

_"I know it is. I want to do it. Stop telling this. I've heard thousands of times already." _

_"Alright. But stop when you feel pain."_

_"Once again, I will." I said. _

Brutus nodded, and looked towards the clock. It was five now. And Victoria just left. Now I needed to get Quinn, and quickly. I walked up the steps, and banged on the door, calling for Quinn. The newborn that was there kept telling me to shut up, and I told him to go to hell. He walked in, and pushed me down the stairs. That was not planned. But I did hear Quinn come in.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she yelled. "Victoria would kill you if she saw that." I groaned and was barely able to stand up. "Go! I think I can handle a pregnant girl." Quinn walked over to me, and sighed.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy." she said.

"I'm bored." I said, and waddled over to the bed. I was in pain, but I didn't want her to see that.

"Hello, Quinn." Brutus said. Quinn's face fell quick.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was. Bella brought me back to life. So I owe her a favor." he said. Brutus took a step towards her, and I saw Quinn take one step back. She was afraid.

"Wow, I'm amazed Bella. I didn't think you were able to pull something off like this."

"What do you want with the Council?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just want them dead. I would like to take over their places." she said. "Wouldn't you like that Brutus? We both could do it together." Quinn walked over to him.

"You know what, you're right. I would like that. But there's another thing I would like the most."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You going to hell." Brutus said. I put a shield up for Brutus and I. It wasn't strong enough to hold if Quinn would do something. Finally, the fight began.

_**Emmett's POV**_

It was six o'clock, and I was bored to death. Well I wasn't bored, I just missed Bella. My constant worry was overwhelming me. I just wanted to know where she was.

Then someone bursted through the doors of the Volturi's main room. It was Bella, and Brutus. But Bella, she was in Brutus's arms. He was carrying her. She was dead...

"What happened?" I ran over to them. I took Isabella's lifeless body in my arms, and sat on the floor. This was not happening. There was no way she was dead. I sobbed, and looked down. Brutus was trying to fight me off of her. Edward and Jasper had to peel me off of her. Carlisle and Esme took her into the other room. All I could do was sit there, but then I looked at Brutus. It was his fault.

"This is your fault. She's dead. And you didn't protect her."

"Emmett. She wanted to do this, it's not my fault." he said. "I tried."

"No you didn't she's dead." I said. I punched him in the face. He was bleeding already, but I did break his nose.

"Emmett..." Jasper stopped me from hurting him.

"I want you dead." I threatened him.

"Maybe if you just listened to me for a second, you would know Isabella isn't dead." he said. "And that we had to stage her death."

"What?" I whispered.

"Victoria needs to know that's she dead." he said. "So I made her go unconscious while I fought with the other first-born. Now that Victoria thinks Bella is dead, Victoria will not be able to try and find her AND Bella can't show her face, which means she Bella cannot go into this fight unless she wants Victoria and all her 100 newborns to go straight to her first. You're welcome." I stood there shocked and relieved.

"What happened to the other first-born?" Katherine asked. Her eyes were wet. I guess she has been crying.

"Dead. It was Quinn."

"You took on Quinn?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. You're welcome." Brutus said again. I had to thank him, but I was still shocked. I just needed to calm down, and sit down.

**_Isabella's POV_**

I woke up in Felix's room, with Carlisle looking at me. He seemed relieved. But I was mad. Brutus tricked me, and made me stage my death. Victoria thought I was dead now. Dammit... I walked quickly out the room, and went to the main room. Brutus was holding his nose, and Emmett was sitting on the floor.

"You tricked me!" I yelled at him.

"I did it so you wouldn't get hurt. You're welcome." he said. "And don't be mad, Quinn is dead. I told you I could do it alone."

"Victoria thinks I'm dead. I can't show my face anymore until she's dead." I said, then I caught on. I wasn't even going to be in the fight. "Bastard!"

"Bella." Emmett said, he looked pissed. Now I had to deal with him...

* * *

**Review! I know this one was short, but it's short for a reason. Well, not really. There just wasn't much in the chapter. You will find out what happened in the fight in the next chapter, and what happens between Bella and Emmett. Review though! Thanks guys.**


	25. Unexpected

**_Isabella's POV_**

I saw the fury in Emmett's eyes. It was something I rarely see, the first time I've seen it was he when he found about his wife and Edward. His eyes were dark, from the lack of hunting, and his body posture seemed like he wanted to leap at me. I knew he wouldn't do it, but I couldn't take any chances. He was mad at me. I can understand why, but we succeed in a day. I thought it would be a week...

"Y-yes?" I said.

He took a step closer to me, still not saying anything to me. "Do you know how worried I've been, and just was?"

"No?" Was I supposed to say yes? I really didn't know. I was scared of what he might say. "Okay listen. I only did it because... well I just wanted everyone safe." Yeah, that's a real good excuse Bella...

"You weren't safe Bella!" he yelled. "You just left, and with someone that I clearly hate."

"What did I do?" Brutus asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Emmett barked at Brutus.

"Em, calm down."

"Bella, you came in in his arms. I thought you were dead."

"That wouldn't have happened if..."

"Bella! That's not the point. You keep doing this to everyone. Everybody was worried about you Bella. I had absolutely no hope for you Bella. I believed that you would come back dead." he said.

"Well, that didn't happen, obviously."

"Bella, I swear, that is not the point." he growled. I swallowed hard. "I cannot forgive you for this."

"Why? Emmett, I'm right here."

"I can't Bella. I really can't. You need to just sit and listen. You do things on your own, and I can't take it anymore. You're too stubborn, and your stubbornness can get you killed. I hope you know that."

"Emmett, I'm sorry." I said.

"If you're sorry Bella. You would listen to what I say, and stop doing things on your own. You had people in here crying for you Bella." he said. I could see the pain in his face, in everyone's face. Honestly, I was hoping Emmett would run towards me and spin me around, seeing that I was fine. But it was the complete opposite. More of the opposite. I didn't say anything, and I just sat down. Did I lose against Emmett? Yep... I lost against everyone. I was stuck in this castle now anyways. Unless I found another way...

"I'm sorry. All of you, I am. It's a guilt thing." I said. "And I won't do anything stupid again. It's not like I can anyways..." I didn't want to look at anymore faces, so I went back to Felix's room. Almost crying, yes. But I had a lot of apologizing to Emmett.

Emmett came into the room, a couple minutes later. I was just laying on my back, looking at the ceiling. He sat next to me, and touched my stomach.

"He's fine." I said.

"It's a boy?"

"I think it's going to be. But I'm not sure." I said. "I wonder when I'm going to have him. I've just been growing each day. It's like he's going to come soon."

"Maybe..." He said, and looked away. I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked. "Just you and me?"

"Why? I told you how I felt. Didn't that click into your stubborn brain of yours?"

"Emmett, please. I don't like it when your mad at me. I'm sorry baby. I am." I said, and started to cry. It's not something that I really did. I've never cried when I knew I was doing something good for other people. But Emmett was mad at me. _It's Emmett. _I didn't want that.

"Stop crying Isabella." he said. "Lay down, I know you're tired."

"I'm fine." I said. "Just please forgive me. I'm sorry. But it worked."

"No. Not for a while Bella. AND not until I know you won't do anything like that again."

"Ugh!" I wasn't going to win against him...

"Go to sleep Bella." he said. And that was it.

"No." I said. I stood up, leaving a shocked Emmett on the bed. Yes, I just went against him again. I swore I could've heard him say something... but I couldn't make out what it was.

I walked back into the main room. Everyone was sitting there. The Council was keeping a close eye on Brutus. It wasn't hard to miss. Then we got on the subject of Quinn. And how she was one of the feared ones, other than Brutus. Even Brutus feared her.

"How did it work out anyways?" Katherine asked me.

"I don't know. I was unconscious..." I said, and turned to Brutus. Damn bastard...

"I can tell you." he smiled at me.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Brutus's POV_**

_There was no way I was letting Isabella hurt herself to go against Quinn. I never told her that it would be double the pain, since she was pregnant. If she wasn't then she could do this all she wants, but still with a consequence._

_Quinn came hurdling towards me, but Isabella had put a shield, that wouldn't hold for now. Usually a battle between two witches would start in a fist-fight. Why? I don't know. I've never done that before. I threw Quinn off of me once Isabella's shield went down. Then Quinn went for Isabella, something that I didn't want to happen. I needed a plan, and quick. Ha, stage her death. Victoria would be furious that she was killed by Quinn. _

_"No!" I acted, and threw Bella against the wall. Quinn laughed when she saw blood coming for Isabella's head. It wasn't her blood, it wasn't even real blood. Right before Bella hit the wall, I made her go unconscious._

_"I guess it's just you and me." Quinn smiled. "Victoria wouldn't be so happy at me." _

_"We'll see about that." I said. The first thing I tried to do was burn her. But killing a first-born wasn't so easy. Yes it would be a lot easier for me, since I was a first-born myself, but it was Quinn. She was older than me, and stronger. I stopped, and pushed her to the floor. She needed to be caught off guard. So I yelled, and a newborn came down. The newborn threw me down, and Quinn was trying to pull the newborn off of me. That's when I burned her to death. Killing a first-born witch officially, that put spells against anything was to simply rip their head off. So I had controlled the newborn to do it and then I killed him. I didn't notice all the cuts and blood on me. I was a little shocked at myself to how easy I thought it really would be. Quinn was just distracted, and I was able to kill her. But unexpectedly, Victoria came down the steps, and froze. She was Bella first, and then Quinn. Then me. I ran to Bella and grabbed her. With that, I simply transported myself to Volterra. _

**_End of Flashback:_**

**_Isabella's POV_**

"Bastard..." I said. "And why didn't you tell me it could harm me even more?"

"Eh, I don't know." He said.

"Thank you Brutus, and I'm sorry I almost tried to hurt you... even more from what I did earlier." Emmett said.

"Is everyone gaining on me now?" I asked.

"Yes." Everyone in the room said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I did-" I said, but I stopped. A sudden pain came to my body. I leaned against Emmett, and leaned down, holding my stomach.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked. It was affecting him?

"You don't feel that?" I asked.

"No, Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. Carlisle came over to me, and looked at me in the face. I told him there was a pain in my stomach, obviously it was the baby.

"Is she even ready to have a baby?" Miranda asked.

"Carlisle, it's hurting." I said.

"I think she's going into labor." Carlisle said.

"Right now?!" Emmett yelled.

"We need to go back to the other dimension. Everything is there. Let's go." Carlisle said. Everyone gathered around me, and I groaned even more. There was no way this baby was coming so early. I consider this to be early. I don't think it's even been a month yet...

_**Emmett's POV**_

We arrived in the Council's Town quickly. Nancy, Carlisle, and I were in the room with Isabella. Miranda was coming in and out to talk to Charlie and Renee about what was going on. We couldn't have any humans in here, the baby was part vampire. I didn't want to take a chance with it. I held Bella's hand, and she groaned.

"Do you think the baby's coming?" I asked Miranda.

"I think so. Usually, a witch baby can control how long they want to be in the mother's stomach AND since it's also part vampire, I think it's just growing fast as well." she said. "The baby is eager to get out."

"Oh God, Emmett it hurts." she said. I couldn't do anything. Carlisle and Nancy were running around the room, getting things ready. She was having our baby, possibly today. It was 8:34, and Bella had to start pushing. Everyone was in the hall, wondering what was going on. I handled that birth part very well, but I couldn't handle Bella's screams. She was in a lot pain.

"Bella, you have to push harder." Carlisle said. I placed my hand on Bella's forehead. She was sweating, _a lot. _"One more Bella." Finally, the baby came out. It was crying, very hard. Nancy wrapped it in a small blanket.

"It's a boy." Nancy said. I could hear all of the comments outside the door. A boy. Wow... Bella was right. It was going to be a boy. With that, Bella started to groan again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It still hurts. A lot." she said. Nancy placed her hand on Bella's stomach.

"Oh my God..." Nancy whispered. "We are not done here Carlisle. She's having twins."

"What?!" Bella and I said. Nancy placed the first baby in my arms. He was calm now, and watching me. But man, he was tiny. Very tiny. It was almost scary tiny. Especially for _my _baby. Bella had to push all over again. I felt so bad for her. She wasn't ready to take on two. Hell, I wasn't ready to take on two.

About five minutes later, Bella sighed, and I heard another cry. Nancy had to check again to see if there was another one, Bella yelled at her saying she didn't want another one for a long time. Luckily, there wasn't. Twins. A boy, and a girl. I gave up my son to Bella. Nancy was wiping down our girl, and she gave her to me. I sat next to Bella, and showed her our other child.

"Hey Alice, did you know she was having twins, or did Quinn mess that up too?" I asked.

"Well, I've only seen the boy. I didn't know she was having twins. Aww, Rose, we need to redo the rooms again."

"Damn. That took a lot of work." Rosalie said. They weren't in the room, we were talking through the door.

"When can we come in, I want to see them." Esme said.

"Hold on love." Carlisle said. Nancy was mixing something in two bottles.

"What are we going to name them?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea." I said. Bella and I switched babies and held them close.

"They're so tiny Carlisle. How much do they weigh?" Bella asked.

"Both of them weigh 5.7 pounds. That's very low." Carlisle said. "We have to get them up to at least 6 pounds. They're pretty close though." Bella gasped, it made me jump.

"We don't have anything ready Emmett." she said.

"Well that hurt my feelings a little bit." Alice said. "I do have some things ready. But not a lot."

"Have you been fixing a room up here also Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. It's all boy though. So we need to change some things. We could do it right now but I want to see them first."

"Let them feed first Alice. Then they can let you in." Carlisle said. Carlisle handed me a bottle to Bella and I. It was pink.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Milk, and animal blood." he said. Nice...

"It's the only way for sure that the two kinds would be satisfied."

"Great..." Bella said. "Looks like you have a lot of catching to do." The girl took the bottle immediately, but man was the boy being stubborn.

"You got your stubbornness from your mother." I said to him. Bella glared at me. "Take it, yeah there you go." After ten minutes of feeding them, we let the others come in, but not at once. While they were holding them, Bella and I were trying to figure out names.

"I like Ethan." she said. "It stands out, and it's modern.

"I know, but I don't like it that much."

"Come on, I'm the one who pushed them out. I can name the boy, and you name the girl. Please. I like Ethan." she said.

"I can name the girl?" I asked.

"Yes. If I can name him." she said.

"Fine. Ethan it is." I said. I kissed her nose.

"Now what's for the girl?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I want an E for her name." I said.

"Hmm..."

"Elliana." I said.

"That's such a pretty name. I like it." Bella smiled. "Elliana... Ethan and Elliana."

"Elli can be a nickname." I said. Bella wiggled in the bed. She was excited.

"Hey Bella. Now that the baby, or babies are here, you definitely cannot go into this fight." Penelope smiled. She was holding Elliana. "Am I right Elliana?" Elliana cooed a little. I looked at Bella, she was upset. She wanted to help, but now she really couldn't. She can't just leave the twins behind. Someone had to stay with them.

"Esme will be with you when this fight happens as well." Katherine said. I saw her face fall.

"What?" Esme said.

"No pregnant people in the fight. Sorry." Orin said. He was holding Ethan. I heard a small burp happen, and a loud Eww... I turned to see Elliana's baby barf on her clothes. I laughed, and took Elliana.

"Good job." Bella cooed. I laughed.

"Come on. We're going into town to set up the twins' room." Alice said. "So whoever would like to come, let's go." Almost all the girl ran out the room with Alice. I sighed. Alice and her decorations...

"Hi baby." Bella said to Elliana. I gave her to Bella, and Ethan was placed in my arms.

"He puked on me..." Orin said. I laughed.

"He's showing your love to you." Bella giggled.

"Alright, let's go out. They all need their rest." Carlisle said. He literally had to push them out the room. I rocked Ethan back and forth, trying to get them to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked Elliana. She was whining a little bit. This was going to be a long night for us...

* * *

**I know totally unexpected, but oh well. Twins :D And Review please. PLEEAASSEEE... REVIEW! Elliana and Ethan. I wonder how Bella and Emmett would do. I wonder if Emmett's still mad too... O.o **


	26. The Twins

**_Isabella's POV_**

During the night, Elliana and Ethan constantly woke up. It was tiring, but Emmett had to do most of the work, only because I was still recovering from labor. The pain was gone, really, but Emmett didn't know that. I was just really tired, and didn't feel like getting up. But I did help, while laying in bed. Alice had gotten two bassinets, a pink one and a blue one, so they didn't have to lay in our arms.

In the morning, Elliana and Ethan woke up. I could tell Emmett was tired, but we couldn't do anything. It was the part of being a parent. You're on a random schedule.

"Hey, shh. It's fine." Emmett said. It was always Elliana who woke up first. And once she cries, it wakes up Ethan. And then Ethan cries. I stood up, and Em freaked out a little. He thought I wasn't able to walk. I did the entire labor naturally. I didn't want any medicines. I thought he would have noticed that already.

"Ethan." I cooed. He stopped crying and I picked him up. Luckily, we didn't need a lot diapers. Ethan didn't use the bathroom (vampire). I was so excited, until I found out Elliana needed diapers. There was a difference between those two, other than the fact they're faternal.

"Hey, I'm going to make another bottle." I said. Elliana was still crying. Ethan was just laying there. So weird... I quickly made a bottle, getting over the fact that I had to put some blood in there. The first couple of times, I made Emmett do it. I couldn't stand to look at the jug of blood. Gross right? But I needed to get over it. Who knows, Emmett and I might have more kids. But not for a long time.

"Here." I took Elliana and started to feed her. Emmett checked on Ethan, who was still laying there calm.

"I think Elliana is going to gain a bit more weight than Ethan."

"I think so too. We'll see." I said. "Oh Elliana gross. Can you get the diapers and wipes."

"Yeah. She poop?"

"Yep." I said. "I guess that's why you're so fussy."

"Hey, what do you think we're going to do today?" Em asked.

"I don't know. But I know it might not involve us." I said. After Elliana ate, I changed her diaper. Ethan was with Emmett while he walked around the house, for no reason really. I walked into the Council's Room with Elliana, Miranda ran over to me, and took her out of my arms.

"Hi to you too." I said.

"Oh hi. Hi Elliana. Hi baby." Miranda cooed. It was going to take some time getting used to that. Emmett walked in with Ethan. Darius was following him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"You aren't doing anything." Penelope said. "But we are going to Sycase and Pierre to talk to the leaders."

"This Victoria needs to be killed, right now." Katherine said.

"We're heading into the fight. We're not going to wait for her decision."

"So what am I doing?" I asked.

"No, what am _I _doing?" Emmett asked.

"You both will be staying here. You have twins to take care of." Orin said.

"Don't argue." Vincent said before I could say anything.

"Fine." I said. "But I want to know what's going on if I'm not going to be in the fight."

"Deal." Gary said. "Let's go Council. Isabella, we will see you later." I took Elliana, and Emmett followed me with Ethan. We were going to the twins' bedroom. To see how Alice redid the room all in one night with a couple of others. When I walked in, I was jealous of my room.

"Oh my God." Emmett said. None of it was pink or blue. I knew Alice wouldn't try to put those two colors together. It was white, black, and red. I could tell which bed was for Elliana, and which one was for Ethan. Alice spelled out their names above their cribs in red, black, and white letters. Their beds were red, white, and black. Everything was in those three colors. There were two rocking chairs, for Emmett and I. They looked _comfortable. _There were already toys for the twins. A changing table, everything I needed. And it was organized. The clothes were easy to find, since Alice made them an entire closet for them. It was perfect.

"We have to thank Alice." Emmett said. "She went beyond what I thought she would do."

"Oh yeah. She did."

"I'm actually jealous." Emmett chuckled.

"I know, me too." I said. "I love the colors."

"You see your room? Auntie Alice did it for you." Emmett mumbled. I sat down in one of the chairs, and I was right, they were comfortable.

"I wonder what our wedding would look like." I said. We laughed. This was just a room for the twins. I couldn't imagine our wedding.

"So, I guess you like it?" I heard Alice say. She was standing in the doorway, with Rosalie and Esme.

"I love it." I said.

"Thank you guys." Emmett smiled.

"Oh no problem." Alice said.

"It was easier this way." Esme said.

"What's the gender of your baby?" I asked.

"I don't know. Alice knows though. She had the Council tell her. She's been doing my room already." Esme said.

"OH I have a question. That day Bella left, you made it seem like you knew something was going on." Emmett said. "Did you know something?"

"No, honestly I didn't. I wanted to do that so you could get your mind off of it, and try to figure out what was going on with me." Esme said. "I had no idea what Bella was doing."

"Can we not talk about this again?" I said. "Last time we did, I went into labor." Everyone laughed.

"Well, we aren't going to have kids for a while, right?"

"Of course not. For like two years." I said. "Then we can have more. If we want."

"Oo! You should have triplets."

"Get the hell out." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Aren't I supposed to say that? Since you know, I'm holding the baby?"

"Maybe." he said. I shook my head at him. Silly boy...

"Did the Council leave or something?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, they left to Sycase to talk to them Volturi."

"Oh. Why?"

"The fight. They want to attack Victoria instead of waiting." I said. I stood up, when Elliana fell asleep in my arms. Ethan was starting to fall asleep, but Emmett put him in bed anyways. I turned on the baby monitor, that was close to their beds. We snuck out of the room, and I saw someone standing outside the door.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Oh, Isabella, this is Betty, she's the guard for the twins." Darius said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." I said. She bowed her head a little bit. I've seen her before, I just never really said anything. Katherine sometimes talked about her to me, she was really nice. And Kat's best friend. I walked off into my bedroom, after the girls left, wanting to get some sleep, but Claus came in.

"Isabella, Ryan is here to see you." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I do not know ma'am." he said. I sighed, and Emmett said he'll wait. Even though he didn't need to. Ryan was in the Council's Room, waiting for me.

"Isabella, I am sorry to disturb you. However, the Council told me to tell you to go to Pierre. They need you to talk to them immediately. The fight is tomorrow. It's been set." he said. I froze. Were we even ready? Was anybody ready?

"Why are they doing this so early?"

"It's not them. It's Victoria. She's going to the White House. She wants to pick a fight in front of them, exposing our kinds." he said. "She's enraged, Bella. It's dangerous."

"Shit..." I said. "Darius, tell Emmett I will be back and stay here with the twins. Tell Betty to watch them carefully. Ryan, Claus, come with me." We left for Pierre, and I ran straight to Sam. He and Emily were at his house, luckily all the wolves were there.

"Sam. We have a big problem." I said. I told them everything about what was happening and told them to go to the Council's house. We left, and I reached the Council's room. They were shaken.

"Isabella, I know you've heard. We don't know what to do. We have to beat her before she goes to the White House." Penelope said.

"This is crazy." Katherine said.

"But we have a bigger problem. The Sun and Moon curse arises in the other dimension tomorrow." Orin said.

"It's not on the same day?!" I asked.

"No. It's only a week apart." Gary said. "There's nothing the witches can do."

"Where's Brutus?" I asked.

"He's down in the basement." Vincent said. I ran down towards the basement. Brutus was standing there, talking to one of the guards that had to follow him.

"Brutus." I said.

"I know what you're coming down here for Isabella. But there's nothing we can do about this. The Volturi, and wolves will have to figure this on their own. Say hi to Elliana, and Ethan for me though."

"This is not the time for that." I said.

"Bella, I've tried to get rid of that curse. Quinn tried. We can't get rid of it." he said. "I'm sorry."

"They're risking exposure." I said.

"Yes I know. They have to stop them before Victoria even reaches that spot. The fight would probably happen in the forests of Virginia." he said. "That's if they can stop him."

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"That sun is out. So no..."

"Brutus, I'm serious. Can we cover it?" I asked.

"No, Bella. That sun is out, which also means our powers are limited. It happens to first-borns also." he said. "I'm sorry. The witches cannot do anything."

"So can we go now?"

"You aren't going anywhere. You're a mother of twins. So no." he said. "The rest of us are leaving." I sighed, and ran up the stairs. Emmett was standing there with all the vampires and the Volturi. The wolves were standing together.

"What are we going to do, if exposure happens?"

"We don't know." Aro said. "There's nothing we can do. If we do stop her in time, then we're okay. But that's if we do stop her."

"You have to try." I said. "The withes cannot do anything. It's all on your shoulders." I took a deep breath. Emmett was leaving today. I couldn't go.

"Everything will be fine Isabella. Believe me, alright?" he said. I nodded. Claus came out telling me the twins just woke up.

"I'll see you after this fight Bella." he said. He kissed me, and left. I was scared. But I needed to focus. And have hope for him. Maybe there was a way to help them...

* * *

**I know this one is short, but the next one will be long, I promise. Well maybe. Who knows? Anyways, review! **


	27. Dreaming

**This is the last chapter. Keep reading though! And this is important, once you get to the end, you must read the authors note. If not, you will be sorry :P **

* * *

**_Emmett's POV_**

Leaving Isabella with the twins suddenly was the hardest thing to do for. Victoria's anger has gotten the best of her, and she's trying to expose everyone. If she does, then what would she do next? We would kill her, but there's no way she would run away after this. The whole world would know in seconds. Everything would be ruined, it's as simple as that.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Just thinking." I said.

"I know it's hard to leave at a moment like this." Jasper said.

"We just have to stay focused. And you know Bella and the twins are in a safe spot." Alice said. Esme came over looking very sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave. They're not letting me stay." Esme said.

"Oh..." Carlisle said. I gave them some privacy and said bye to Esme after. Katherine and Esme left back to the other dimension.

"Let's rest for tomorrow." Aro said. He was shaken. And that's the only time I've only seen this happen. I was a little entertained. How often do you see someone like the Volturi scared? Amazing right? We all laid down in Volterra, we would leave to Washington, D.C. tomorrow. But as much as I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I didn't understand why the others were able to. It was too nerve-wrecking. I sighed again, and after two hours, I fell asleep.

In the morning we quickly left for Washington D.C. We had to stay in the forest the entire time, otherwise we could expose ourselves since the sun was out. The witches curse was out today. Victoria had planned it carefully, and perfectly. The witches were useless today. And it's just this one damned day. We were split into pairs. I was with Irina. We both were silent and walked with each other, making sure we didn't smell any other vampire's scents and if we spotted any newborns.

"How are you doing?" Irina asked. She knew I wasn't really focused like I should be. It's not that hard to notice.

"I'm fine. I think." I said. "I just want this over with. So I can see my family again."

"I understand. Hey, do you smell that?" she asked. It was the smell of another vampire. A scent we haven't smelled before. "It's close to the White House. Run!" We signaled everyone to run towards the White House. This wasn't good. Just before we reached the actual city, we stopped.

"The clouds should be moving away soon." Alice said. "But once we step in, we have to act normal. We could be caught by police for suspicious activity."

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Well the newborns cannot go in, their in the same position we're in. Ten more seconds." she said. I counted to ten and waited for the clouds to cover. Once it did, we stepped out into the city. It was very crowded today. We walked fast through the city, and finally reached the outskirts of the White House. The actual White House. There were many people here. Too many people. Then we saw her. It was Victoria. All her newborns were with her. All 130 of them. And then there was us. 48 vampires, including the Volturi, and who knows how many wolves. We all faced each other and I looked into Victoria's eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello." she said.

"Victoria, if you make one move. Then we will kill you." Aro said.

"Aww, in front of all these people? That's not very risky at all." she said. She walked over to me. No matter how much I wanted to kill this woman, I couldn't. We were right in front of a high guarded area. We would be exposed quickly.

"Victoria. What do you want?" I asked. I still had to pretend Bella was dead. "She's already dead."

"I know. But I'm still not done." she said. "If I killed her and then just walked away, you all would still try and kill me. So instead, I'm ready to expose our true kinds."

"You're crazy. And what do you think will happen after that Victoria?" Caius asked.

"That's something you would need to figure out." she said. "Am I right Emmy Bear?" I growled at her. She put her hand on my chest. "Oh, you don't want to do that now do you? But go ahead, it wouldn't be my fault if we were exposed. Oh, don't be so upset Emmett. That is your name right?"

"No, my name is James." I mocked her. She growled at me.

"Now you've really done it." she said. I grabbed her shoulders. But a cop was walking by, and he saw me. He stopped and looked at me. So I played it off my kissing Victoria's forehead. It worked since he walked away.

"Smooth." she said, and smiled. "How about we make a deal? You come with me, and we can call off this entire thing. I would love a new mate."

"Don't you think James would mind that? Oh wait, he wouldn't he's dead." I said. Her face fell once again.

"Don't provoke me." she said.

"I don't care at this moment Victoria." I said.

"And just so you know. Isabella is still alive." Caius said. That shocked me. I didn't know we were going to tell her that.

"Excuse me?"

"Fake death." I said. "And Quinn died from another first-born. Brutus that is."

"You, sweetheart, are done." I heard a voice say. I turned my head, and this did not shock me at all. It was Isabella. But how was she out? The sun?

"Bella." I began. But she put her finger to her lips. Then I looked around. Everything was frozen. Even the humans were.

"How the hell?" Victoria said.

"It's the benefit of being a witch. And the niece of a first-born. It turns out, I'm a lot more powerful than I look like. Amazing, right? I froze the world right now. Along with the humans. The Curse is being blocked right now, by Brutus, Miranda, and I. We have a lot more power since we're all related. And that's what the curse had a downside to. A family of witches, you know that are related to one another, can stop this curse. However there isn't a lot our family, so we only can block it. It would be even more powerful if the twins were in this, but their baby's." she said. And she smiled. "And once I kill you, the humans won't even know what happened, and their minds would be erased from you all. It's like you were never here. Oh, and don't worry about any cameras too. You were all invisible from the cameras." That's when I ripped Victoria's head off. The fight with the newborns was easy. It was actually entertaining for me. Then I saw Leah. She had a newborn on her back, and a newborn hurting her. She whined a little, and I leaped towards them. Then I felt something break off of me.

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

We were back in the other dimension. Everything worked out just like I wanted it to, until Emmett got hurt. He was helping Leah, since she was struggling a little bit. I wasn't quick enough. A newborn was almost able to tear Emmett to pieces. He ribbed Emmett's arm off. And that's when I thought he died. Out of anger, and with enough power, I lit all of the newborns on fire, at once. Jasper was holding me back, as I was crying. He was hurt and he wasn't moving. The was a piece missing from his skull also. I was afraid for his life.

"Bella, listen to us." Vincent said.

"Bella, we can't heal him. It's deadly." Katherine said.

"Healing a vampire back into it's normal state, it's very costly."

"I don't care." I said. "Tell me how."

"Bella, Emmett wouldn't want this."

"Tell me." I yelled. I grabbed Emmett's hand, and closed my eyes. Tears were falling down my face, but I wanted him to be healed. He needed to be healed. So I started on my own, not listening to the others. I wanted him better more than anything.

**_Alice's POV_**

I watched Bella heal Emmett back into his normal being. And just like the Council said, it was costly. Witches have three layers of blood on them. Silver, Red, and Black. Black being the worst. And that's what came out of Isabella's head. She was dying. She let go of his hand, and fell backwards. The Council all darted for her. Emmett was looking around, dazzed. I tried searching for any type of future for Bella. It was very slim, but I did find it.

"Bella? What happened?" Emmett asked. I reached for him.

"She wanted to heal you. She did, but it was costly."

"She's not dead. But she is dying. We can heal her, but it's going to take a lot of power, and a lot time." Penelope said.

"What did she do that? Why didn't you do that?" Emmett asked the Council.

"Emmett, there's a strong bond between you two. Too strong. With that bond, we can only do so much for you and- We will talk about this later. Let's go." Orin said.

"Alice we need you." Katherine said. We all ran into the main room. They put Isabella in the middle of the room.

"The town is ready." Gary came in.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"All of the witches are together." Katherine said.

"Once the black blood leaves a witches body, it's hard to bring them back." Vincent said.

"We're all ready." Penelope said.

"Alice we need you to watch Bella's future. It's a lot to focus on." Gary said. I could hear all the witches saying a spell. It was all in Russian. All the vampires and wolves watched.

"Alice?"

"Nothing..." I said. I watched Bella's body, she was lifeless. Bella was dead.

"Alice."

"Nothing." I said again. My hands were shaking. Bella's future was gone. All of it. It was gone.

"Alice!"

"Nothing! There's nothing." I said. Then something flashed into my thoughts. It was Bella. "She's back. She's coming back. I saw red blood leave the Council's head. I couldn't imagine what the town was going through." Then everything stopped once we saw Isabella move. Emmett ran out, and stood her up. It worked fast.

"How did that happen?" Penelope asked.

"She's fine."

"It's impossible."

"Brutus?!" I heard Miranda yell. He was laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Katherine said. Everyone gathered around him. Even a confused Bella. Bella reached towards him.

"Brutus, what's going on?" Miranda asked.

"I've decided Bella needs to become stronger. So I simply gave her all my powers, and what not."

"Is that bad?" Jasper asked.

"Once you hand over your powers, you die." Katherine said.

"It was the only way." Brutus whispered. Then he looked at Emmett and smiled. "You're welcome." Then he died. Miranda was sobbing, and Bella was crying a little bit. He really did protect her. He always has.

**_Isabella's POV- six months later_**

It's been a while since Brutus's death, and his funeral. We honored him very greatly. They had told me what had happened to me, and all the town pitching in to save me. I thanked them all. I had to. I couldn't believe they would do all of that for me. Just a person. I was walking with Elliana, Ethan, and Emmett. The three E's is what I call them now. Elliana and Ethan were just six months old. So they would sit, and just play around. They still couldn't crawl. Alice was mostly excited since our wedding would be soon. Very soon. She had the idea of a flower girl walking down the aisle tugging the twins in a wagon. I had no say in what Alice wanted. It was Alice. She was still that crazy-pixie girl who loved designing things.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"About the wedding, and your crazy sister."

"She's your crazy sister too you know." he said.

"Not officially. I still have some freedom." I said. Emmett chuckled at me. I laughed even harder when Ethan burped on him. "Good job." I tickled his side.

"Ha ha. Funny... sweet cakes."

"Emmett!" I said. And like usual, I turned red.

"Bella! Wake up!" Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"Please Bella, wake up. It's been so long." someone said. I looked around, and saw everything fading. Emmett was fading. The twins were, the town was. I looked around, and it was pitch black. What was going on?

* * *

I suddenly woke up in the hospital. Charlie was sitting in front of me. My body was in pain. Every part of my body was in pain. Renee was the one talking to me. She was wishing that I would wake up now. Out of my coma. I was in a coma?

"Mom." I whispered.

"Charlie get the doctor! She's awake." Renee squealed. Charlie ran out the room. Renee's eyes were red. Likes she's been crying.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where's Emmett?"

"Emmett? Who's Emmett Bella?" Renee asked.

"You don't know?" I asked. A doctor ran in. I was expecting it to be Carlisle but it wasn't.

"Do you know where you are Bella?" he asked.

"I'm in a hospital." I said. "What's going on?"

"Nurse, get Dr. Cullen on the phone. Tell him his patient has wakened." the doctor said. The nurse ran out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit by a car almost two months ago Bella. You've been in a coma ever since." Renee said.

"Where's Elliana and Ethan?" I asked.

"Bella, who is that?" Renee asked.

"My babies. Where are my babies?" I looked around the room, trying to find them.

"I think she's hyperventilating." the doctor said.

"Dr. Cullen is on his way here." the nurse said. For five minutes, I've been freaking out. Finally, Carlisle arrived. He would know what I was talking about.

"Isabella, I see your awake. The doctor says you've been out of control for a while here. Is everything alright?"

"No it's not." I said. The nurse had to force my parents out, since I wanted to talk to him personally.

"What's on your mind Isabella?"

"Why are my parents acting like they don't know what we are?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked. I told him about what's been going on for the last month and a half. He seemed to not believe any of it though. "Bella, I hate to break it to you, but you've been dreaming. Comas can have dreams **(I don't know if they really can or not. So it's made up.) **And sometimes it's very vivid. Bella, that entire thing was all a dream. It's fake. And that was caused from the accident."

"You're lying." I choked out. All of it was fake... all of it.

"I'm sorry Isabella." he said. "It happens to a lot of people." Then I started to cry. My entire happiness was fake. Everything was fake. The vampires... the witches... the wolves... all of it. Brutus... Miranda... the Council. I sobbed even harder. _Everything was a dream._

* * *

**I cannot emphasis that anymore. From the beginning of chapter one, to the middle of this chapter, it was all a dream. Yes, I am horrible and you would want to choke me. But I am making a sequel to this, so be excited. :D Yes, vampires and wolves are still real. But Carlisle didn't expose himself or the others. Bella would have to figure that on her own. You know what to do, and that's review! Hey, that kind of rhymed. Well, not really. But it's catchy. :P The seqeul will be easy to find. (once it's been made) It's A New Life: The Beginning. By... me! :P **


	28. Authors Note

**This is an author's note. There is a sequel for this story, just go to my name, and it should be posted. So don't worry. :) Thanks to all my fans that stick around for the rest of the story. It's called A New Life: The Beginning (Sequel).**


End file.
